Breaking Light
by HeavenlyBlind
Summary: Kagome caches Inuyasha with Kikyo again.When he confesses his love to Kikyo,Kagome flees to her era to seal the well forever.Her mom enrolls her to a new school.Her new friends slowly bring her out of the darkness.Especialy a certain silver haired boy...
1. Disenchanted

Major OOC of Inuyasha.

Minor OOC of Kagome and other characters.

Rated T for strong language

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha **OR** Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Miyu.

**A/N:** Sorry that the first chapter is long I'll try to make them shorter if you all want me to. I hope you all enjoy my story I also switch back and forth on POV.

* * *

**Old Title:** New Life, New Home, New Friends, and New Love

**New Title: **Breaking Light

**Summery:** Inuyasha pretty much chose Kikyo. Kagome saw this of course and promises nerver to lover again! She runs back to her time, sealing the well in the process, never to return to the feudal era. Seeing her daughter in a deep depression and wanting her to be happy again, Kagome's mother enrolls her into a new school and now Kagome must move into a new town. Twilight Town that is! Kagome meets new friends who start to change her life for the better, slowly bringing her out of the darkness. Her new friend, a certain brooding silver haird boy, is haveing quite an impact on her as well. Could Kagome really be falling for him?! And just when things are getting good, Inuyasha just has to come back into her life, but for much darker reasons.

Kagome X Riku

* * *

**Charter ages:**

**Kagome: 16**

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Miyu: 8 and 18**

**Sango:18 (I think)**

**Miroku:19 (I think)**

**Shippo: 9 (I think)**

**??: 17**

**??: 16**

**??: 16**

**??: 16**

**??: 16**

**??: 16**

**??: 16**

* * *

_Miyu_

She is a Vampire demon whose parents where killed by Naraku 45 years ago. Looking for the killer of her parents for revenge she became a wonder in time. A few long years later she came upon the Bone Eater's well and accidentally fell in and was transported to Kagome's era. Kagome found her in the pouring rain near her school and took her home. She would not eat or talk at all. When Kagome had to go back to the Feudal Era she did not want to leave Miyu by herself so she took Miyu with her. Miyu recognized the place immediately and new she was back in her era. She found out that the group was also looking for Naraku and she joined them. She considers Kagome and Inuyasha as her mama and papa. She is sweet, kind and loving like Kagome and sometimes an attitude like Inuyasha. If anyone hurts Inuyasha or Kagome really bad she will get violent. During her journey she found out she was princesses of the vampire demons. Miyu can change to two different ages which are 8 and 18 (18 is the highest age she can go up to and she mostly likes to say at the age of 8). Mostly during battle she will turn into her 18 year old self (or if she is really mad). She can control the elements of Water, Fire (She transforms by engulfing herself in her own fire), Air, Earth, Ice, Light, and Darkness and she is really strong. When she is her 8 year old self: she has light brown hair that goes up to her mid-back, she has big amber eyes, and she where a black kimono. When she is her 18 year old self: she has dark brown hair that the bangs cover her right eye completely and she has crimson red eyes. She does need to drink blood but she only takes it from demons. She can also travel back and forth to the two different eras. Miyu can get one wish every year(can't be used for love, pain, revenge, or turn anyone demon, only half demon) and on the first year she met the group, she made a wish to be able to say 'sit' like Kagome to Inuyasha.

* * *

**Thinking: '_blah_'**

**Talking: "blah"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**_Disenchanted_****  
**

_DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP…_

It was pouring rain one night in the Feudal Era. 16 year old Kagome was running threw Inuyasha's Forest trying to find the well to take her home to her era. For good. Tears carelessly streamed down her pale cream face, mingling with the rain. She was drenched, exhausted, and out of breath from the running.

Kagome furiously tried to wipe her tears away, but to no avail. '_Why? Why did you do this to me Inuyasha? After all I have done to help you gather the Shikon Jewels and to trust in humans again, you repay me by going to Kikyo.'_ She thought sadly.

* * *

Earlier, It had been a hot, dark, cloudy day. The group knew it was going to pour outside soon. They waited for the rain to come and pass in Kaede's hut.

Everyone was just relaxing. Inuyasha was sitting in the far corner of the hut with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were playing cards and Shippo and Miyu were playing with Shippo's spinning top.

"I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha said suddenly while getting up from his spot in the corner.

"Well okay. Just be back before it starts to rain." Said Kagome putting down her cards and looking up at him.

"_Feh_." Was all he said before he walk out of the hut.

"Well I guess I should start cooking dinner." Said Kagome standing up and looking in her big yellow backpack for the Ramen and the supplies for her cooking.

"I'll help." Said Sango also putting down her cards down and standing up.

"Me too mama!" Exclaimed Miyu jumping up and down with joy.

"Okay. Thanks." Kagome said while starting to boil the water for the Ramen.

* * *

_DRIP. PAT…_

Rain has been hitting the roof of the hut for a half hour now and Inuyasha still has not returned from his walk. Kagome, Sango, and Miyu were getting real worried (Shippo fell asleep).

"Mama where is papa? Why isn't he back from his walk yet?" Asked Miyu looking up at Kagome with concern in her eyes.

"I'm not sure Miyu." Said Kagome putting her hand on top of the young demons head, "Where do you think he is Sango?" She asked the demon slayer while putting her hand down from Miyu's head.

"I'm not sure either, but I do hope he is okay."

"I'm sure he is okay." Said Miroku, "He is stronger than any of us when it comes to battle."

"True." Sighed Kagome, "But I think I should try to look for him." She stood up and was about to go out the door when she was stopped by Miyu.

"Wait mama!" She yelled.

Kagome turned around to face Miyu and asked, "Yes?"

"Here mama take this so you won't get wet." She handed Kagome an umbrella from the big yellow backpack.

"Thank you Miyu." She took the umbrella from Miyu.

"Hehe, no problem. Just be careful, okay." She said with a cheezy grin.

"Yeah, lots of demons come out when it rains. Here take your bow and arrows." Said Sango as she handed Kagome her weapons. "Be careful."

"I will and Thanks again. Bye everyone." Kagome said as she walked out of the hut.

"Bye." Said Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"Bye mama." Miyu said as she waved her hand.

* * *

**Deep In The Forest**

'_Man ... where is Inuyasha?' _Kagome thought tiredly.

On her way to the forest Kagome had had ran into 5 demons. She wasted most of her power trying to kill them and she got tired because of the lose a lot of her energy.

Kagome felt weak. She was getting dizzy and her legs were about to give out. She drop the umbrella and leaned on to the closes tree.

'_Why… why do I feel so tired if it was just 5 simple demons. My ... my eye lids feel so heavy.' _She slid down the tree to the ground. Her eyes were about to close when she heard something, _'Huh ... wh-what is that sound? It sounds like muffling ... from behind me.'_

Of course Kagome was curious. '_I'm starting to be able to hear now ... the muffling it is starting to sound like talking._' She stood up, leaning on the tree, and turned around slightly to see a clearing that was only a few feet away from the tree. Her eye vision blurred for a moment, but when it cleared, what she saw made her heart stop.

Inuyasha making out with Kikyo.

Kagome let out a small gasp from seeing this. She wondered why Inuyasha has not sense her yet, then she came up with 2 reasons. Reason 1: She was a few feet away from the clearing to be sense and Reason 2: Inuyasha couldn't sense her cause he was to busy making out with Kikyo and was too intoxicated by Kikyo's sent. She thought it was the latter.

Just looking at them like that made Kagome sick to her stomach. Her face felt hot and she was on the verge of tears, but she did not let them fall. She does not want Inuyasha to know that she was there yet because she wants to stay to find out why Inuyasha had broken her heart.

After about 5 minutes of the of the make out session, Inuyasha and Kikyo got into a conversation. What a relief for Kagome that she does not have to see that anymore for now.

**Kagome POV**

I'm glad they finally stop making out. Another minute of that and I was going to start crying a river.

A few tears had fallen while they were making out, but I quickly wipe them away before Inuyasha could know I was there. After they finished kissing they started talking. I tighten my grip on the tree, leaned in a little closer, and listened vary closely to there conversation.

"So ... it seems you have chosen me instead of my reincarnation." Said Kikyo coldly as if she had not lost any air from that long kiss, "Why is that Inuyasha?"

He looked at her breathing heavily and answered, "Kikyo ... you are the first women I ever loved and I still do love you no matter what. You are the most important person to me in the world and I will do anything to be with you.

"So ... you think nothing of that girl, Kagome?" Asked Kagome.

Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo and embraced her and said, "No she means nothing to me. She is only a shard detec-."

"YOU BASTERED!" I cut him off, stepping aside from the tree. I got so sick to my stomach listening to him telling her how much he loved her. Tears were streaming carelessly down my face. I no longer want to hold back my pain, sorrow, and anger.

He quickly let go of Kikyo and they both turned their attention on me. Inuyasha had a shocked face on. Probably shocked to how he couldn't sense me. While Kikyo was glaring daggers at me.

"... K-Kagome ... no! This is not wha-." He started, but was cut off once again.

"STOP IT INUYASHA! STOP MAKING EXCUSES!" I yelled at him, not moving from my spot by the tree. I hiccupped from crying and continued with my voice a little lower, "There is no excuse this time. I ... I heard you confess your feelings to Kikyo, I saw you kissing her, and how much you wanted to be with her. I had a feeling I was nothing more but a shard detector to you and now I know that it was the truth. Well now ask Kikyo to help you find the last jewel shards and to defeat Naraku, because I'm going home ... this time ... forever!" I yelled running off with tears still in my eyes. I didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

**Normal POV**

"No wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running after her and leaving Kikyo behind.

Kikyo was looking at the spot where Inuyasha and Kagome had run off to with an amused look on her face. She turned around and walk to the opposite side of the forest with her Soul Collectors close behind.

* * *

Now Inuyasha is close behind Kagome, and the rain was not helping in the least. Exhausted, her running slowed down. Every time she inhaled air, it burned her lungs.

This was not good.

"Damn it Kagome, stop running!" Inuyasha Yelled dangerously.

"No! Just leave me alone and run back to your precious Kikyo!" She panted a yell. She could literally feel how close behind he was.

**Kagome POV**

I'm reaching the point when I'm going to faint again. Why ... why can't he just leave me alone and let me go home so I could be out of his way for good.

I quickly wipe away my last tears and looked behind me, and there he was. Even though he was a few feet away I was able to see those fiery amber eyes glaring at me.

I was about to face forward again, when I collided into something hard. I was falling backwards and my reaction was closing my eyes and wait for the impact of the ground, but it never came.

'_Huh ... how come I didn't hit the ground?'_

I open my eyes a little and looked at my waist to see an arm holding me up. I opened my eyes completely and looked up to see who caught me.

I was so relieved to see _him_. Maybe he can stop Inuyasha so I could go to the well - which I just notice was behind us.

He pulled me on my feet. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

I know it is weird but me and Sesshomaru are friends. I befriended him when I protected Rin from a horde of demons, and when Inuyasha was off somewhere and couldn't protect me, Sesshomaru would come and be the one to protect me. Even though he did try to kill me when we first met, but now it is all different. Inuyasha didn't even know we became friends either.

Sesshomaru gave me a look.

I was about to answer him, but it was to late Inuyasha has caught up and is now in front of us. He looked from Sesshomaru to me with a evil glint in his eye. If looks could kill we would be dead right now.

When he looked at me fear shook my body. I staggered back and hid behind Sesshomaru. Something that came natural when he would come and save me from danger.

Sesshomaru got the hint. "It seems that the girl does not want anything to do with you, Inuyasha. Now leave."

"Kagome, step away from Sesshomaru." Inuyasha ordered, completely ignoring what Sesshomaru had said.

"No!"

Furious at my remark, Inuyasha growled at us. Once again fear went threw my body. I went back to back with Sesshomaru, so that I didn't have to see Inuyasha any longer.

Sesshomaru turned his head a bit so that we had eye contact and said with a low emotionless voice, "I will hold Inuyasha back while you run to the well. I will not let him pass to your era. Once you get home seal the well so no one can ever pass. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head and started counting backwards from 10. Once I reach 1 I sprinted off to the well.

"No!" Inyasha yelled. Then swords were clashing.

I leaped into the well and was surrounded by the warm familiar blue light. The sword clashing was the last thing I heard from the Feudal Era.

* * *

I quickly climbed out of the well into the familiar dark shrine and turned to look down the well to be sure no one followed me - mainly Inuyasha.

'_Should I really seal the well? What about Sango, Miroku, Miyu, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Rin. I Know Sesshomaru wants me to seal it but ... I'm going to miss them all. I know they want me to be safe from anything and that includes a crazed Inuyasha. I have to do this. Besides, I got a feeling I'm going to see them again soon.'_With that last thought in my head I summon my miko powers with the little energy I had and put a barrier up over the well.

I collapse to my knees and put my hand over my chest. My lungs hurt, I was tired, I had an headache, and my heart was broken. I slowly got to my feet and walked over to the shrine doors. I opened the doors to see that it was raining here too.

I leaned on the shrine door and look at the rain as it fell from the sky, the day's events hitting me like a birk to the face.

'_Why ... Why, Inuyasha? I guess I was not good enough for you ... I really was just a shard detector.'_ Thinking that I notice myself crying really hard.

Today was the worst day of my life, hands down. Why did I deserve to have my heart broken like this? I was good and I worked hard to gather the Shikon jewel shards. I even thought Inuyasha had feelings for me just as I did for him. I was dead wrong.

It hurts so much to have your heart broken. Its like a big gaping hole was now in my heart and it will take forever to fill again.

"No ... ," I whispered to myself. "That's it ... never again. I don't want my heart to hurt like this ever again. I ... I vow to never love again. Love only brings so much pain and sorrow ... that will hurt for a lifetime. Never again should I love." I cried a little more to let it all out.

I wipe my last tears away._ 'My heart is defiantly going to hurt for a long time.' _I closed the shrine doors behind me and slowly walked in the rain to get to my house.

When I reached for the door I turned my head to look at the shrine again and whispered, "Goodbye ... Inuyasha." A tear slid down my face as I opened the door to go inside.

I quietly went up stairs so no one will wake up. I headed for my room and got ready for bed. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Normal POV **

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued to fight after Kagome left. Inuyasha lifted his sword over his head and brought it down to Sesshomaru, but he easily dodged it by jumping back next to the well.

"Damn it." Inuyasha hissed under his breath.

Sesshomaru notice a pink glow around the well and knew that Kagome had completed her task.

"I am no longer needed here." Sesshomaru said mostly to himself. He slowly turned around and walked away from Inuyasha.

"Get back here you coward!" Inuyasha yelled. He would go after him but he was wounded in the line of battle by Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha watch as Sesshomaru left into the darkness of the forest in the pouring rain. He slowly got up and walked over to the well. When he was close enough, he reached out to the well. But when he reached for the edge of the well, a strong electric shock went though his body and pushed him back to where he was standing during the fight.

"Damn it ... what the hell am I suppose to tell the others."

He started walking to Kaede's village,trying to come up with some form of an excuse. What he didn't know was that all hell will break loose once he got there.

* * *

_CRASH! BOOM! CRASH!_

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MAMA!" Yelled 18 year old Miyu as she threw Inuyasha across the hut. He went flying through the wall and was now outside, crumbled on the ground.

Inuyasha told them everything.

"I know, really Inuyasha, how could you do that to Kagome." Said Miroku. He looked outside at the fallen half-demon from the big gap Miyu made in the wall.

"That's low." Said Shippo as he hopped on to Miroku's shoulder.

"Shut up! Why hell should I care! She was only a tool, a shard detector, nothing more." Inuyasha murmured manically as he slowly got to his feet.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"That was not even the worst of it." Inuyasha's eyes flashed as he glared at them. "After she ran from me, I chased after her until we reach the well. Then that bastered Sesshomaru showed up and came to her rescue, preventing me from getting to her. He told her to seal the well once she goes to her era and that was exactly what she did. But I swear I will figure out away to break that seal and I will get her back here so she can find the rest of jewel shards. She can not leave me that easily."

Everyone was shock, unable to even utter a word. Miroku was the first to recover. "Inuyasha, are you alright? Are you on something we should know about?"

"He better be cause if he isn't I'm going to beat the living shit out of him." Sango hissed.

"That's lower then low." Said Shippo

"Grrrrr… he's crazy! And what you did to mama wasn't right you jerk! _SIT BOY!_**"** Miyu commanded.

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground face first.

"To hell with you guys, I'm leaving." Said Inuyasha as he slowly got up from the ground.

_"SIT!"_

* * *

Three days passed and Inuyasha left the rest of the group to fend for themselves. They took a break from searching for Naraku. Miyu, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo decided to pay a visit to the Well to see if what Inuyasha had said was true.

"Yup, there is no way we can get though." Said young Miyu as she looked at the well.

"Then I guess we have to hope that the barrier will disintegrate." Said Miroku.

"Yeah." They all said in unison as they walked off to go back to Kaede's village.

* * *

**Kagome's Era **

**2 long months later**

**Early morning**

As time went on only minor, small demons came threw the well to get the jewel shards from Kagome. She didn't understand how the demons were coming through the well even though the it is sealed, but she was very capable of defeating them.

Now, Kagome laid on her bed playing with the Shikon jewel shards in the bottle. During the 2 months she was been away from the Feudal Era, she hadn't been doing well. She barley eats, she is a little pale, she barely speaks to her family, and she hasn't been going to school. She was depressed and being home just brought back so many memories that she really wished she could forget.

There was a knock at Kagome's door. " Kagome ... sweetie, may I come in?" It was her mother.

Silence.

Kagome's mom sighed. "Kagome, I have good news for you."

"We're moving?" She asked sarcastically in a quite voice.

"No we're not, but you are."

"What?!" Said Kagome shocked and quickly sat up on her bed.

"I enrolled you to a new school that's kind of far away."

"But I can't live by myself, I'm only 16."

"I forgot to mention the school is no ordinary school, but is a boarding school. You know, one you live in and you have roommates."

"Why do you want me to leave?"

"Its not that I want you leave, it's just I know you're not happy here. I know this place brings back a lot of memories for you ... I don't want to see you sad anymore."

"But I can't leave what about you, grandpa, and Souta."

"Kagome dear, we will all be fine here. We will be safe. Go and be happy again."

Kagome sighed, defeated. "Fine, I'll go." She really would like to be happy again.

"Great! Then start packing."

"Wh-What? Start packing?"

"I enrolled you in the school a while ago. You are to start tomorrow and leave here by tomorrow early morning."

"Okay, but before I pack, can you tell me what school you're school you're sending me off to?"

Silence.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"I enrolled you a long time ago that I can't seem to remember what the school's name."

"How am I suppose to know what school it is then?" Kagome huffed.

"Don't worry. The town only has one school campus, so it shouldn't be too hard to find it."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, I'll start packing." She got up off the bed to look for a suitcase under her bed to put her cloths and uniforms in.

"And one more thing."

"What is it?" Kagome picked some uniforms from her closet to put in the suitcase.

"The school doesn't have a uniform policy."

"Really?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Uh-huh." Was the last thing her mom said as she walked down the hall.

'_That's cool ... I can wear anything.'_

* * *

**Feudal Era **

**Sunset**

The group defeated Naraku a few weeks ago without the help of Inuyasha. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone and in the battle he got a broken arm. Sango got her brother back and only got minor wounds. Miyu and Shippo suffered minor wounds as well.

For some reason they never were abel to find Jewel that was with Naraku. It was a really hard battle, but they made it back to Kaede's village in one piece.

Miyu, Sango and Kirara went to the well to see if it finally opened like they do everyday now.

"Sango, do you think the well will ever open again?" The young vampire demon asked as she look at the well.

"I'm sure it is, Miyu. Just give it some time." Sango petted Kirara in her arms. She was also looking at the well.

"But it has been 2 whole months since I last seen Mama. I miss her ..." Miyu started to tear up.

"Please don't cry, Miyu. I promise we will see Kagome again. Maybe not now, but soon." Sango said in an ensuring way.

"I really do hope your right, Sango." Sniffed Miyu.

"C'mon lets go back to Kaede's hut and get some rest. We'll come back tomorrow." Sango grabbed Miyu's hand.

Miyu nodded silently. She wiped away the last of her tears and started back to the village with Sango at hand.

* * *

**Kagome's Era **

**Next Day **

**Really Early Morning**

**5:45 P.M.**

"Are you sure you got every thing, sis?" Souta asked as he watched his sister carry out 4 boxes and a suitcase full of her stuff out of the bus. They were at the train station waiting for their mom to get Kagome's train ticket.

"Yeah, that's everything." Kagome carried out the last of her boxes.

"I finally got your ticket, dear." Said their mom as she walked up to them with Kagome's train ticket at hand.

"Thanks mom." Said Kagome as her mom handed her ticket to her.

"Your train will be here in 5 minuets and you have a long ride a head of you. It is a 4 hour long ride so you should be there at 9:50. You will be a little late on your first day, but that's okay."

"I still can't believe I'm going to a new school in town that's 4 long hours away from home."

"Better get use to it, sis."

"I'll try to." Said Kagome as she hugged her brother goodbye.

"We're going to miss you, sweetie." Said their mom as she hugged her daughter goodbye when Kagome finished hugging Souta."

"I'm going to miss you all too." Said Kagome as she started to tear up.

Her mom let go of her and said, "Don't cry, Kagome, you got to be strong."

"I'll try." Said Kagome as she wiped away her tears.

"You better get going, sis, or you'll miss your train."

"Bye mom. Bye Souta." Said Kagome as she walked off with her stuff to get to her train.

"Bye!" Yelled Souta, waving his hand goodbye.

"Goodbye, dear." Said her mom in a low voice.

* * *

'_What an odd looking train. I don't think I have seen a yellowy-orange train before.'_ Thought Kagome looking at the odd train. _'Oh well, it is what it is.'_

"Do you need help with your stuff?" Asked the conductor.

"uh, yes please."

The conductor took Kagome's stuff into the train and placed them in a storage area above the seats. The train was quite conferrable looking. The seats were soft of blue velvet and look just as conferrable as the train was. Kagome notice no one was on the train besides them. It was weird, but she really didn't pay much mind to it.

"Thank you." Said Kagome.

"Your welcome. Hope you enjoy the trip." The conductor said as he left to the front of the train.

'_I'll try.'_ Thought Kagome as she sat down on one of the seats. Then the train started to move.

* * *

**4 long hours later**

**9:50**

During the train ride Kagome fell asleep for 2 hours to pass some time. She woke a little while later.

The conductor came on the intercom, "We have arrived at our destination passengers. We will be stopping shortly."

Kagome looked out her window to see the town in view. It was a beautiful sight as the sun shined on the beautiful little town. Kagome could see a really big clock tower in view also. It was a breathtaking sight.

'_This is where I will start my new life…_

_I don't have to worry so much about the past here…_

_Only just the demons that come for the jewel shards…_

_This is where I will start my new life…_

_Right here…_

_In Twilight Town…'_

* * *

_Was it good? Was it worth reading? Tell me in a review, if you want._

_Sorry it is so long I'll try to make them shorter. Also Please leave some reviews so I can have some feedback on it if you all like it._


	2. Miserable at Best

**A/N:** I'm glad I at least got 4 reviews on the first chapter. On with the story, and remember to leave lots reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha **OR **Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Miyu.

**

* * *

Charter ages:**

**Kagome: 16**

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Miyu: 8 and 18**

**Sango:18 (I think)**

**Miroku:19 (I think)**

**Shippo: 9 (I think)**

**????: 17**

**????: 16**

**?????: 16**

**?????: 16**

**??????: 16**

**??????: 16**

**??????: 16**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**_Miserable at Best_ **

'_Wow, this place is beautiful.' _Kagome looked around the small, quite town. She was standing in front of the big clock tower at _Station Plaza_ with her lugged beside her. _'Maybe I can get used to living in Twilight Town after all.'_

As she looked around she noticed a map of Twilight Town on a bulletin board near by. She put down her suitcase and walked over to the bulletin board.

"Okay lets see . . . I'm here at _Twilight Station_ and I need to get to _Twilight High_. Hmm . . . there's a bus coming soon at _Market Street: Station Heights_ and its next stop is the school. The bus it is then."

She walked back over to her stuff and picked up the suitcase and brought it down to_Market Street: Station Heights_ where the bus stop was.

**

* * *

**

"Oh ... My ... God ... THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Kagome yelled in astonishment. The school was really big. It had 6 floors and it was as wide as 5 mansion put together. The outside was pretty, it had a garden in front of it, a fountain, and nice trimmed bushes also. Just like the town this place quite and beautiful.

'_So this is where I'm going to live for now on. Seems good enough." _Kagome walked into the double doors that lead to the school.

"The inside looks larger than the outside." Kagome said to herself dumbfounded as she looked around.

'_I have to get to the office so I can get my class schedule and to find out what room I'm going to be living in. Now ... where is the office?' _She looked around and there was no singe of an office anywhere.

"I can't keep looking around like an idiot, I've got to hurry." She murmured as she ran down the hall.

After running around for 10 minutes, Kagome was out of breath on stopped at a corner of a hall. While gasping for air she said, "Where ... the hell ... is the stupid office?"

"You're looking for the office?"

**"**AAHHH!**"** Yelled Kagome startled, as she turned around to face the person who spoke.

She had a warm smile on her face. The girl had nice green eyes, she was wearing a long pink halter top that tied aroud her neck and a light pink skirt with white frills at the end of it. Her long brown hair was tied back with a pink ribbon and was put up in a high braid with strands of brown hair slightly over her shoulders."I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically.

"It's okay." Said Kagome trying to get her breath back.

"I don't think I have seen you around before. Are you the new student?" She asked, while observing Kagome.

"Yeah. I'm the new student, Kagome Higurashi." She said bowing her head.

"I'm Aerith, and I work here." She said smiling.

"Really? You see I need some help, I've been lost in this school for almost 20 minutes and I need to get to the office so I can get my class schedule and to find out what room I'm going to be living in." Explained Kagome.

"I figured that. I'll gladly take you there."

"Yes, please." Kagome said willingly. If Aerith hadn't sneak up on her she would've made a deal with the devil himself just to get to the office.

"Follow me." Said Aerith as she started walking down the hall.

"Okay." Said Kagome while following her.

"This school is so big and confusing that a new student like you can easily get lost here." She said to Kagome as they continued walking down the hall.

"I think I figured that out a long time ago." Said Kagome.

They walked down a few halls took a right at the last hall they were in. They walked strait down from there, and soon Kagome saw the office coming in to view.

"There it is." Said Aerith while pointing to the office.

"Thank God." Said Kagome tiredly.

"I'll help you get your papers." Said Aerith as they both walked in to the office.

"Don't they have a secretary here?" Kagome asked while looking at Aerith.

"They do, but she is on her break and I'm an assistant in the office. I'll be right back. I just have to get your papers from the back." Aerith went behind the desk and disappeared in the back door.

She returned in 2 minutes.

"It took me a while, but I got your papers and the key to your to your Dorm room, You'll be sharing it with 3 other girls." Aerith said as she approached Kagome with the papers and key at hand.

"Got it. Thank you so much Aerith." She took the papers and key.

"Not a problem and if you ever need me for anything my room is 305 on the third floor."

"I can't thank you enough." Said Kagome smiling happily.

"You better leave now and get to your room to put your lugged away."

"Right." Said Kagome as she walked to the outside of the office door. " Thanks again Aerith you're a lifesaver" She yelled as she ran down the hall to get her lugged.

* * *

**With Aerith**

"What classes and room did you put her in?" Asked a male voice from behind Aerith.

"Oh!" Said Aerith, startled as she turned to see who the voice belonged to.

The man was tall and he had short, spiky blonde hair. He wore a long black trench coat that had one sleeve on the left arm and the other showing his bare muscular arm. He was leaning on the far wall of the office with his eyes closed.

"Cloud you startled me. I didn't even notice you were in here."

Cloud opened his blue eyes. "Sorry." He murmured emotionlessly.

"Its okay. Now what were you asking?" She said happily. She was really glad to see him.

"What classes and room did you put that girl in?" He asked again. He got off the wall and walked over to her.

"Oh, you mean Kagome. I put her in** _their_** room and I put her in all of _their_ classes." She told Cloud.

"Why?"

"Kagome is different from other people." She explained.

"You sense something in her?"

"Yup, and besides she's new and she needs friends. I'm sure_ they_ will like her a lot." She smiled at him.

* * *

'_Okay now I have to head to my room and put my stuff away, which I left at the entrance of this school. I hope no one took any thing.'_ Kagome thought as she ran down the halls once again.

Kagome was going to make a left turn at the corner of the last hall when . . .

_CRASH!_

She collided in to someone. They both fell backwards and landed on the cold, hard tile floors of the school.

"Owww ... my head. What did I hit." Kagome groaned. She rubbed the back of her head. She hit it against the wall.

"Owww ... my ass." Said a unfamiliar male voice.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up to see who she ran in to.

It was a boy. He was sitting on the floor rubbing his back. He had long, spiky silver hair and these amazing blueish-green eyes that look like a crystal clear ocean. He wore a silver leather zip-up shirt that had no sleeves at all. It showed his muscular arms. It was open showing his grey tank top he wore underneath that showing some of his stomach, he wore long, blue jeans, and a white glove that showed all of his fingers on his left hand.

When Kagome was done observing the boy she noticed that when she ran in to him he dropped all of his class books and notebooks. When she finished rubbing her head she crawled over and started picking up his books that he had dropped and he did the same except in a rush.

It was silent then Kagome said apologetically, "Sorry."

The boy still continued to pick up his stuff, not even looking at Kagome and said fast and a little annoyed, "Its okay. I'm also sorry, I'm in a rush to get to class. I'm late as is." He quickly got to his feet and took the rest of his stuff from Kagome. "Got to go." He ran off down the hall that Kagome had just come from. "I Swear I'm Going To Kill Them For Not Waking Me Up!" He Yelled as he turned a corner.

'_He sounded mad. I feel sorry for whoever the people he is talking about.' _Kagome looked on the ground and notice a book was on the floor. She walked over to it and kneeled down to pick it up.

'_This is one of that boys's books.'_ She stood up quickly and ran to the corner of the hall and yelled, "Hey wait you left your ..." He was nowhere in sight. Kagome sighed and looked down at the book. She read the title and it read: _**Ansem Reports.**_

"What a weird name for a book. I guess if I ever see that boy again, I'll give it back to him." She said to herself. "Alright no more stalling I have to put my stuff away."

* * *

**Couple Of Minutes Later**

"...213, 212, 211, Ah! 210 on the second floor, my new room." Kagome said as she got the key Aerith had given her and opened the door to her dorm room.

The door swung opened to revile a really large room that was painted in pink and had white carpeting. It had 2 doors on the right and 2 doors on the left. It had 4 different dressers and 2 bunk-beds. Kagome stood their utterly shocked.

"DOES EVERYTHING IN THIS SCHOOL HAVE TO BE HUGE!" She yelled in to the air again.

"Okay, Try to redeem yourself here, Kagome." She told herself as she walked in the large room.

'_Its really pretty and has a very nice and pure atmosphere_.' She thought as she walked to the bunk-beds. She notice that the bottom bunk of the right bunk-bed in the room was not disturbed at all while the others either had some discarded cloths on them, drawings, or had some books on them.

'_I guess I'll take this bed.'_ Kagome put her suitcase, papers, key, and that weird book that boy dropped and put it on her bottom bunk of the bunk-bed.

'_I can't wait to meet my roommates. I hope their nice.'_

She wandered and looked around the room for a moment. She even admire some really nice drawings on the wall. Then a certain door caught her eye on the far left, near the left bunk-beds.

'_Hm ... I wonder what's in their, probably a closet. Oh well, it can't hurt to look.' _

She walked over to the door and opened it.

_SLAM!_

She slammed the door the second she looked in the room that she thought was a closet. She was completely shock. Her back was ageist the door and she said to herself, "This can't be a school. Why would they have something like that in a school."

She slowly got off the door and opened it again. The other side of the door still shocked her. It was a huge living area. She did not dear to walk in so she just looked from right to left. On the right of the room was a wide screen plasma TV, a _Playstation 3_, a couch in front of the TV and 2 across from each other behind the first one, a coffee table in front of both couches across from each other, and a door far across from her. Then she looked to the left side of the room and saw a table with 8 chairs, a mini fridge, a computer on a desk, and another door farther down.

" I'm going to slowly walk out of this room and close the door." She was still freaked about this room. She got out of that room and closed the door.

"Okay, no more going in to doors for me today." She said as she walked to her bed. She looked down at her bed and saw the book the boy had dropped in the hall. She picked it up and looked at it.

'_What is this book about anyway.' _She opened the book to a random page.

It read: **_Ansem Report. Part 2, Number 5_.**

_**In this world where all existence is disassembled, I barely keep myself intact through thinking and writing alone. Even with time, this world has no meaning. Here, eternity and an instant are the same. I must hurry. They have undoubtedly already begun their activity. The key to unravelling the mystery is the "Heartless". The six betrayers conducted the research which brought forth these accursed shadows. They didn't just create "pure-blood" Heartless from the human heart, they used them to artificially synthesize Heartless. It seems that they have given these artificial Heartless a mark and called them "emblems". But whether pure-blood Heartless or Emblem, Heartless without a heart move following an instinctive desire. They simply seek out hearts and gather. With a human-like opponent, all they do is they easily remove the heart and take it into themselves, creating more companions. They do not listen to the orders of humans. But, what about the orders of stronger Heartless? If, for example, that man discarded his soul and body to become a Heartless, could he not lead the naturally unleaderlike Heartless? Furthermore, does he intend to take advantage of the Heartless' instinct? If the Heartless, who seek out hearts, are aiming for a bigger, stronger heart, the final objective is clear. In this world, the greatest heart is..."the heart of the world". Everything is just a hypothesis, but that he is using the Heartless to find the path to the heart of the world is certain.**_

'_Huh, the Heartless ... The heart of the world? What does that mean and what are the Heartless? This really is an odd book.' _She thought as she put the book down, back on her bed.

'_Alright, I'm finished looking around here. Now its time for me to unpack.'_ She grabbed her suitcase and 4 boxes and began to unpack.

**

* * *

Hour Later **

Kagome finally finished unpacking her stuff. She put her pants in one of the unoccupied draws and she found a closet with room in it and put her shirts in their.

'_Okay. Now I'm board and I don't feel like going to class today. I mean, I already missed half of them so what's the point. I sure mom won't mind if I just miss school this one day.' _

Kagome pondered on what she could do for the rest of the day while schools in for a few seconds and came up with an idea.

"I know! I can go around Twilight Town so I can get used to it, and maybe do a little shopping too." She said as she grabbed her keys and money and went out the door.

**

* * *

6 Hours later **

While Kagome was out for those 6 hours she got a little used to Twilight Town, she bought some new cloths and jewelry on **Market Street**. She learned what munny was when she was buying her stuff, but they took regular money too so she was alright with that.

Now Kagome was wondering the back ally of **Market Street: Tram Common.**

"Wow. This town is awesome. I love it so far." She said to herself happily.

Kagome walked for a few seconds and realized something a little odd. "What is that on the wall ... it looks like a large hole. Is that an entrance to something?" She walked a little closer. "Might as well check it out."

She put her bags down and walked threw the hole to find herself in **The Woods.** She was surprised about how it changed to one place to the next.

"This is weird. I guess I'll look around a bit."

While walking threw _The Woods_, Kagome felt a little sad because it reminded her about the Feudal Era. She started to think about her friends she left behind there and her adopted daughter, Miyu. While these thoughts were going threw Kagome's head, she didn't realized that she started crying.

"I really do miss them." She sobbed.

She stopped for a minute to redeem herself again and to wipe her tears away. Then she continued threw the dense woods.

After walking for a few minutes threw _The Woods_, Kagome came across a path that lead to a clearing with a house in it. She walked to it to find out it was no house, but an_Old Mansion_. She walked up to the locked gates that kept her and the mansion apart.

"This place has an dark, ominous aura."

"Hey, You!" Called a males voice, to Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome turned around to see who the voice belonged to. She expected to see one person, but instead was face-to-face with 4 different people.

There was 2 boys, 1 girl, and something Kagome could not tell if it was human or not, let alone a boy or girl.

The first boy was tall, had short blond hair, green eyes, and a scare on his face going across his nose. He wore a black ski hat, a long whitish-blueish sleeveless trench coat that showed his muscular arms , a blue sleeveless shirt underneath that sowed his stomach, and brow pants. He was right in front of Kagome, with his arms crossed.

The other boy had tan skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a red sleeveless shirt with black designs on it and it showed his huge muscles, a chain with a bolt of lightning around his neck, navy blue pants with the number 8 in red on in, and two blue sweat bands on his left and right wrist. He was to the left of the taller boy.

The girl had short light purple hair some of it covering her left eye, and her eyes are red. She wore a blue sleeveless, zip-up tank top and tan cargo pants. She was to the right of the tall boy.

Then there was that thing it was shorter than anyone else, had yellow eyes that glow, and you couldn't see his face, He wore odd cloths; a large tan hat, blue jacket with cuffs, and green pants. It stood next to the girl.

In a mean way the boy with blond hair asked, "What are you doing in our town?"

"Intruder." The girl said in an emotionless tone.

"This is our turf, y'know." Said the other boy.

"Oh, really?" Kagome said sarcastically.

The blond boy walked closer to Kagome and said, "Yeah. So why don't you go back where you came from before you get hurt."

"Like hell I'll ever go back there." Kagome said with danger in her voice. She didn't want to be messed around with right now. It will mess up her good mood.

"Oh really bitch, them I going to make you." The boy started circling around Kagome. He had an evil glint in his eyes that Kagome didn't like at all. It made her skin crawl. It reminded her so much of Inuyasha that rainy night 2 mouths ago. This got her even more mad then she is now, but at the same time hurt. So much for her good mood.

"Fine, you say you can make me leave then try make me leave, you jerk." She was now glaring daggers at him.

He stopped circling her and said in a really pissed off tone, "You asked for it bitc–"

"Seifer! Leave her alone!" Said a male voice.

"Huh?" Kagome stopped glaring daggers at the boy know as Seifer, and looked up to see another boy standing in between the girl and the other boy. He wasn't there before.

'_Who is he?'_ She thought.

The boy had short spiky brown hair, and amazing sapphire blue eyes(I can't explain his outfit, but it's the one in Kingdom Hearts 2. His usual black garment).

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Sora coming to the rescue. Why don't you go back to your friends and I'll take care of all of you later, after I'm done with her." He said pointing to Kagome.

The boy known as Sora walked over to Kagome's side and stood in front of Seifer to block his path to her. He glared at Seifer and said again in a stern voice, "Leave her alone, or else."

"Why are you even defending her, you idiot? She doesn't belong here in my town."

"She's new and she is no thereat."

'_They make me sound like a demon.'_

They glared at each other a little longer before Seifer said, "Whatever. Fuu, Rai, Vivi were leaving now." None of then said a word as they walked in to _The Woods_.

Now Kagome was left alone again with a boy she doesn't know at all. She is grateful he came to help her out. If she fought Seifer she would've lost cause she is so weak. Sora turned to Kagome, so he can face her. He walked up to her.

With uncertainty in her voice, Kagome said slowly, "Uh ... thank you." Smiling a slight smile.

"No problem." He said and smiled a cheesy grin and put his arms around his head. "I saw Seifer picking on you while I was walking by in _The Woods_. I couldn't just let him do that to you. The name's Sora." He smiled a small smile. He extended a hand to Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi." She took his hand and shook it.

"So I take it hat I was right about you being new and all. I never saw you around before."

"Yeah, I'm new."

"When did you come to Twilight Town?"

"Just early this morning."

"Have you made any friends since then?"

"No, I didn't get a chance to. You see, I skipped classes today because it was really late. So I just went shopping." She explained to him.

"I see. Hey, are you planing on doing anything now?" He asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Great! Do you want to hang out with my girlfriend and my friends?" He asked her. "Before I met you I suppose to meet them down by the mall, but I got a little distracted."

"Sure, uh, If I'm allowed to." Kagome was shocked. Here was this boy she barley knew and he was kind enough to ask her to hang with him and his friends.

"I wouldn't have asked if you weren't." Sora chuckled.

Kagome giggled a little. "Alright I'll tag along."

"Great. Let's go." Sora began walking. "Just follow me."

She walked up to catch up to him. "Thank you." She was now right beside him.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?" He asked looking at her.

Kagome was once again shocked by Sora.

'_He already considers me a friend?'_

Kagome was silent for a moment. "Yeah ..." She nodded.

'_I am so happy that I now have a new friend._

_And who knows maybe I gonna have more new friends_.

_I'm glad I met you Sora.'_

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN ANSEM REPORTS! IT BELONGS TO KINGDOM HEARTS!**_

_No she is not going to fall for Sora. He is already with Kairi. Kagome is going to only like him as a close friend._

_The feudal era won't be in my story for a while._

_Please leave reviews._


	3. Swing Life Away

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews in this Chapter we meet a lot of new people. And I'm so sorry about the long wait.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha **OR **Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Miyu.

* * *

**Charter ages:**

**Kagome: 16**

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Miyu: 8 and 18**

**Sango: 18 (I think)**

**Miroku: 19 (I think)**

**Shippo: 9 (I think)**

**????: 17**

**Sora: 16**

**?????: 16**

**?????: 16**

**??????: 16**

**??????: 16**

**??????: 16**

* * *

Chapter 3: 

_**Swing Life Away  
**_

The walk to the mall was silent, but not an awkward silence. To Kagome it felt like she knew Sora since they were kids, like they were going to see their friends and hang out as usual. Even though that's not true, it was what it felt like to Kagome. It felt natural, normal even. But, something has been really bothering her since Sora asked her to hang out with him.

"Sora?" Kagome asked all of the sudden, breaking the silence between the two.

"What's up, Kagome?" Sora turned his head to face her.

"I'm sorry that I was the distraction that made you late to meet your friends." Her eyes were looking down on the sidewalk with shame. She just felt so guilty. She didn't want him to get in trouble with them for something_ she_ did for him to help her.

Sora gave Kagome a weird look. "Kagome, you weren't the distraction. Something else distracted me that was in _The Woods_. Then I saw you getting bullied by Seifer and I wanted to help you, so I did." He faced forward again.

Kagome was so relived that she wasn't really the cause of him not meeting his friends on time. '_But what really did distract Sora in the first place_?' She thought to herself. She wanted to ask him, but he wasn't telling her in the first place. She didn't want to intrude in his personal business, so she didn't bother.

Kagome faced Sora. "But what about your friends?"

"They will understand. I bet if they were me at the time you were getting bullied, they would've done the same thing by helping you. Any of them would've helped you. That's the way we are."

"You and your friends sound like heroes, Sora." Kagome grinned, looking forward again.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean you saved a damsel in distress and if what you said about your friends is true then they would've done the same and save me. That sounds like a hero to me." She explained.

Sora chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked a little irritated. She turned to look at him.

"Nothing."

"It had to be something if you laughed."

"Kagome, where did you come from?"

Kagome was completely taken back by the question he asked her all of a sudden. "Uh ... Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" He asked a little confused. He turned to face her.

"Yeah. You never heard of it? It's only four hours away."

"Sorry. I never heard of that place. I'm kind of new here too."

"How long have you been in Twilight Town?"

"Uh ... A year." He said a little unsure.

'_Okay. That's long enough to know where Tokyo is. Then again, I didn't even know there was a Twilight Town in Japan.' _"So, Where did you come from?" Kagome asked. She was curious to know where he used to live.

"Destiny Islands." He simply said.

"I never heard of Destiny Islands." She told him.

"I didn't expect you to." He chuckled.

"Huh?" She was so confuse.

All of a sudden Sora said, "Come on, I'll race you to the mall." He yelled, as he sprinted off while Kagome was left in his dust.

"Hey don't leave me!" She yelled as she sprinted off also. "How am I supposed to race you if I don't have a clue where the mall is!" She heard Sora laugh up ahead and she giggled. She was having some fun with this. Her sadness was still there, but she is trying so hard to make it go away. It was hard for her to hide it.

* * *

"I win!" Sora yelled triumphantly, barley out of breath. He hit the mall door to indicate he had won the race.

"The only reason you won is because I had no clue where the mall was. If I knew where it was I so would've beaten you." Kagome said barley out of breath.

Sora noticed this and found it slightly odd, "How come you're not out of breath?"

'_Because when you are chased by demons every single day of your damn life for a year and a half, you get used to it.' _How badly she wanted to say it though. But instead she said, "Track and Field when I was younger. What about you? You're not really out of breath either."

Sora didn't even notice that he was not out of breath. _'I guess I got used to it from all the running around.'_ He thought. "Back when I used to live on Destiny Island, I raced my best friend a lot. Now, come on," Sora stood up strait and opened the mall door for Kagome. "We kept them waiting long enough."

Kagome nodded her head as She and Sora both walked in the huge mall.

* * *

"So, Where would your friends be at, Sora?" Kagome was looking left and right to see if a group of people would be waiting around, but she had seen none. As she looked around, she was amazed how big the mall was and how beautiful it was.

"Not sure. We usually meet at the food court, but I'm late. And the girls just can't wait to go shopping, so they probably left to shop with the guys. I feel sorry for the guys though. They have to carry all the girls' bags. Then again, when I get there, I'm going to have to help Kairi with her bags."

Sora rambled on about helping someone by the name of Kairi, while Kagome thought, '_Girls? Guys? Kairi?'_ "Sora exactly how many people are we meeting up with?" Kagome asked, interrupting Sora's needless rambling.

Sora turned to face Kagome. "Let's see ..."He then started to count to himself. Then he finally said, "8 people, but including us it's 10." He said the last part happily.

'_At least he knows math.' _Kagome thought sarcastically. "8 people, huh? You must be pretty popular around here." Kagome said amazed that he knows so many people.

"Not really. 3 of my friends used to live on the island with me, and the rest I met here in Twilight Town." He explained.

"Hey Sora, do you think your friends will like me?" Kagome asked a little unsure.

"Sure, Kagome, their going to like you, especially Kairi. I think you, her, and the other girls are all going to be great friends." He said.

'_It's that name again, Kairi. Sora has said her name a lot. She must be very important to him. Maybe she's Sora's girlfriend.' _Kagome's curiosity got the best of her, "What's your relationship with Kairi, if you don't mind me asking."

Sora was a little taken back by the sudden question, but then he answered simply, "Kairi's my girlfriend."

Kagome giggled.

Sora blushed a crimson red, "What are you giggling about?"

"You know, I had a feeling Kairi was your girlfriend by the way you talked so much about her."

Sora's blush went away and he started to laugh. "That obvious?"

"Yup, I can tell you're gaga over her. How long have you guys known each other?"

"Well she was one of my friends back on the island and we knew each other since we were kids." He explained.

"Aww, How cute. Childhood sweethearts." She said.

"We were just friends when we were kids, nothi9ng more. We just started going out a year ago." He said the last part happily.

"But you still liked her even when you were kids, right?"

Sora didn't answer and he started to blush again.

"Ha! I was right." Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as his blush started to go away again.

Kagome giggled again. Then she swore she heard something far off in the distance behind her and Sora. She turned her head to look over her shoulder for a few seconds, and then she looked forward again.

"Say, Sora, does Kairi have long auburn hair, blue eyes, and wears a pink dress?"

"Yeah she does - Wait! How did you know that?" He was completely shocked. How did she get Kairi's look down to the exact point?

"Because a girl with long auburn hair and blue eyes in a pink dress is behind us and she has been calling out your name for the past minute." Kagome deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" Sora immediately stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Kagome stopped also. Sure enough there was Kairi running trying to catch up to him and Kagome.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled. She was getting closer to them.

"Kairi!" He yelled, waving his hand in the air to show her where he was.

Kagome, who was in front of Sora, didn't want to get in the way of the two. She just walked past Sora and stood behind him. With a slight smile on her face, she watched the two.

Kairi finally reached Sora and was now in front of him, but when she did reach him she turned her back to him and yelled, "Guys I found him! He's over here!" She then turned back around to face him.

After Kairi yelled, a few seconds later Kagome noticed a group of people coming toward them. In the group of people there were 2 girls and 2 boys and including Kairi that would be 3 girls.

'_Sora said we are meeting up with 8 people, but all I see is 5. Were missing 3 more people.' _Kagome thought. She was confused by this.

"Sora, where were you?" Kairi asked worriedly, with a worried expession on her face.

"Yeah, you kept us waiting her for an hour and a half." Said one of the boys from the group.

He had spiky blond hair and sapphire eyes. He wore long black and white Tripp pants. The black was the top part of the pants and it ended to his knees and that's where the white started. He wore a white leather jacket that has a red collar, and small black and white checkered designs on it. Underneath that he wore a black zip-up shirt. He wore a black ring on his index finger and a white ring on his middle finger of his left hand. On that same hand he wore a black and white checkered wrist band. To Kagome He looked a lot like Sora. He was holding hands with a girl.

The girl had long blond hair and some of it went over her right shoulder, she had fair cream skin, and she had sapphire eyes also. All she wore was a white dress that stopped just before her knees. From the looks of it, to Kagome, those two look like they are a couple, by the way they were holding hands.

"Sorry you guys, but I had to take care of some business." Sora apologized to his friends.

'_Business?'_ Kagome thought curiously, _'What business could possibly be in _The Woods_?"_

"Even though you kept us all here waiting an hour and a half, we'll forgive you just this once. If it happens again, we're so leaving you behind." Said another boy from the group.

He had blond hair and brown eyes. He wore long green army pants and a black T-shirt that had a skull with an X under it. He also wore a green jean jacket. On his left hand he wore a red wrist band. Kagome noticed a girl leaning her head on his right shoulder.

"Be nice Hayner." She said to the boy she called Hayner.

She had long brown hair that hung over her shoulders and had the nicest pair of deep, emerald eyes. She wore an orange shirt that had a white flower design on it and tan cargo pants. She wore a necklace around her neck that had an emerald stone on it and a bracelet with green stones around her right hand. Also, by the looks of it, these two had to be a couple too.

"Fine." He said in a flat tone.

Kairi walked up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could give him a nice warm embrace. Sora also returned the embrace. As she embraced him, she said in a still little worried tone, "I'm just so glad you are okay. I thought something bad happened to you."

"I'm fine, Kairi. I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Yeah ..." She broke the hug.

"So ... where's Pence and Selphie?" Asked Sora changing the subject, "I thought they were with you guys?"

"They were, until Selphie couldn't wait to go shopping, so she dragged Pence away and they both ditched us. You know how she is." Said the Sora look alike.

"That sounds like hyper Selphie." Sora chuckled, "Have you seen them since?"

"No." Said Hayner, "They're probably gone by now."

By now Kagome really wasn't paying attention to the people in front of her. She felt so out of place there. Like she didn't belong ... it made her feel awkward. She had this urge to just leave right then and there. She turned around about to walk away from the group, but before she could get away she heard, "Who are you?" Kagome didn't recognize the voice. It had to belong to a girl because the voice had a soft, kind tone.

Kagome turned around to face the group. All eyes were on her now, and she really didn't like all the attention. It made her feel weird and weak, which she really didn't like. An awkward silence fell upon the group. Kagome saw the girl with blond hair looking at her with a small smile on her face. '_It had to be her that asked. She was the only one I didn't hear speak at all.' _She thought. Kagome was about to answer the blond when Sora interrupted her.

"Guys, this is my new friend. Her name's Kagome. You all better get used to her because you'll bee seeing her a lot from now on." Said Sora, as he introduced Kagome to all of his friends.

Once again Kagome felt awkward and now nerves. She couldn't think of anything to say to them, since Sora said it all pretty much. "Ummm ... Uhhh ..." Was pretty much all she could say to them. Right now she was so shy.

"Hi Kagome, nice to meet you. I'm Kairi." Said the red head happily, as she broke the silence between the group and Kagome.

"Um ... nice to meet you too, Kairi. Sora has told me a lot about you."

"Name's Hayner." Said the boy with black The T-shirt that had a skull with an X under it.

"I'm Olette." Said the girl with brown hair.

"Roxas." Said the Sora look alike.

"My name is Namine." Said the blond.

"It's nice to meet you all." Kagome smiled slightly, back to normal. She was happy that they accepted her.

"There's just one more person I want you to meet, who is also part of our group." Said Sora, "I would like you to meet my best friend I knew since I was a kid." He pointed to someone in the far right, who wasn't in the group like everyone else. That's why Kagome couldn't see him before.

When Kagome saw who Sora was pointing at, her face turned to a shock immediately. And so did the other person's face.

"Kagome I'll like you to meet Ri-" Sora got cut off.

"IT'S YOU!" Shouted both Kagome and Sora's friend, as they pointed their index fingers at each other.

"Whoa! What did I just miss?" Said Hayner, bewildered.

"Riku, you know Kagome?" Kairi asked slowly.

The group starred at Riku and Kagome in confusion. What the Hell is going on?

"No. We ran into each other in the hall this morning." Said Riku.

Kagome observed the boy Kairi called Riku. This was definitely the boy she ran into the hall in school this early morning. "Not even ran, more like a full force collision." She said.

"So you kind of know each other." Said Sora.

"No!" Both Kagome and Riku said in unison.

"Weren't you just listening to us just now?" Asked Riku.

"I'm still stuck on how you two met, so no, I wasn't listening." Explained Sora to Riku.

"God you're an idiot! I just don't see what Kairi sees in you."

"I agree." Murmured Kagome under her breath, so no one could hear her.

"Guys, Guys, lets stop this stupid nonsense, and really get down to business on why were here." Said Namine as she finally spoken up. She just wanted the fighting to stop.

"Yeah, witch is shopping." Exclaimed Olette happily.

"I have to agree with Namine and Olette." Said Hayner.

"I think I speak for all the guys when I say, 'The faster we finish shopping, the faster we get out of this torture.'" Said Roxas.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Asked Namine.

"It's only torture that we have to hold all of your bags." Replied Roxas.

"Come on let's get started then." Said Kairi happily, "Come on Kagome follow me."

"Coming." She turned to follow Kairi, and the rest of the girls including Roxas.

"Come on you two. Let's go before we lose them." Said Hayner to Sora and Riku, as he was walking to the rest of his friends up ahead.

"Fine." They both said in defeat. Both of them wanted to win that stupid fight, but it had to be a tie. Sora and Riku hate ties between them in any fight or competition. They had to let this one slid.

**

* * *

**

Outside of the mall, in Twilight Town, the sun was just about to set outside. As the time went by that Kagome had spend with the small group of close friends, she got close to them and learned a little about them and their personalities.

Sora was the goofball of the group, but is very brave and can be serious. He's funny and yet very kind, and is willing to meet new people. By the way he talks about his friends a lot shows he is loyal to all of them and would probably protect them even if it meant his own life.

Kairi is so kind to her friends and to new people, just as she was to Kagome. To Kagome she acted and looked like a princess. You can tell she is deeply in love with Sora as much as he is with her. Just like Sora she would probably do anything to protect her friends. Also, Kagome noticed that Kairi and Sora have a pure aura of light.

Namine was just like Kairi but with blond hair. Kagome even thought they were twins, but soon found out they weren't. She was kinda the quiet one of the group, but when she did speak most of the time they were kind words.

Hayner was a real bad ass. He has a bold, brave, bad ass attitude and it reminded Kagome of Inuyasha and that other boy Seifer. Kind of think it, he looks a little like Seifer. He is kinda the leader, but it usually was either Sora or Riku, mostly Sora though. She even heard from Olette that he is Twilight Town's trouble maker along with Roxas, Riku, and sometimes Sora.

Olette is just like the other girls in the group. She is the responsible one and peace keeper of the group, sometimes a matchmaker too. She and Hayner have the same aura like Sora and Kairi.

Roxas is like Namine. He is quiet and sometimes stares out into space. When he does talk, it's mostly positive and reassuring. Sometimes he can act like Hayner though. He and Namine have a slight darkness in their aura, but it wasn't so bad. She is able to trust them.

Last but not least, Riku. He was quiet and very mysterious to Kagome. His aura was off the hook with darkness -as if it was embedded in his bones. Kagome was surprised she didn't notice it at all this morning when she ran into him. She is having a really hard time to choose to trust him or not. Sora told her that Riku isn't always this quiet. He's just really tired from a long day at school and waking up really late.

While they were all shopping, Kagome saw a pretty dress she wanted, but unfortunately she wasted all the munny before when she went shopping on _Market Street_. Kairi knew Kagome had no munny. When she saw Kagome looking at the dress, she noticed how cheap it was. So she bought the dress for her new friend. Kagome thanked Kairi over and over again and said that she owes her one. Kairi told she doesn't have to, all she has to do is to consider it a gift of friendship between the two.

Kagome felt bad for Sora, Roxas, and Hayner. They were holding - no, more like struggling - the girls heavy shopping bags, while Riku held absolutely nothing.

Kagome was starving. She hadn't eaten at all that day. Everybody was about to head to another store, but Kagome asked, "You guys? Do you think we could stop and grab a bite to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure, I could use some food about now." Said Roxas, "How about you guys?"

"Me too." Said Sora.

"Whatever." Said Riku.

"I'm in." Added Olette.

"Okay." Said Kairi and Namine.

"To the food court!" Yelled Hayner, as he sprinted off to the right. Everyone followed him except for two who were walking slowly behind.

They were Kagome and Riku.

As they walked besides each other, an awkward silence fell upon them. Kagome really didn't like it. It made her feel a little uncomfortable. Then she remembered something from this morning that she has been meaning to tell Riku.

"Riku?" This was her first time directly talking to him.

"What?" He asked; his voice like velvet, as he looks directly at her chocolate brown eyes with his amazing aquamarine eyes.

"Remember when we ran into each other in school?" She asked. She couldn't turn away from his mesmerizing gaze.

Riku took his gaze away from Kagome, and looked forward to see where he was going. He smirked and replied with a chuckle, "How could I forget, my ass still hurts from that incident. Why ask?"

"Well when you dropped all of your stuff, you left something behind. I tried to give it back to you, but you left for class in a rush that I couldn't.

"What was it?"

"A book."

"Book?"

"Uh, I think it was called: _**Ansem Reports**." _She replied.

"I've been looking for that book all morning." He said, "You didn't read any of it did you?" His eyes narrowed as he asked in a stern, serious tone now.

To Kagome it sounded like he didn't want her to read the book at all. Not even a single page of it. Which was exactly what she did, she did read a page of that weird book. "No." She lied. She didn't want to get him mad at her for reading a page of that book.

"Good." He said back to his usual Musical/Velvet tone of voice.

'_If I didn't read it, why wouldn't he let me?' _She thought.

"We're almost ther. I don't want you to get lost, so stay close and follow me. Got it?"

"Okay." She said slowly, as she stayed close behind him.

**

* * *

**

"Get a move on you two. I'm starving!" Yelled Sora as he saw Riku and Kagome come into view.

"You're not the only one, Sora." Said Kagome as she ran up to him.

"Good. Now that everyone's here let's munch." Said Olette.

"Darn." Groaned Kagome.

"What's wrong?" Asked Namine.

"I completely forgot I have no munny." She felt dumb and so embarrassed.

"I'll buy your food, I don't mind." Offered Kairi.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Kairi. I can't let you do that. You already bought me a dress."

"But you haven't eaten. It would be rude if we got food and ate in front of you." Said Roxas.

"It's okay, really. I'll just pick up something lat-"

"I'll pay for her food." Riku interrupted.

Everyone stared at Riku in shock.

'_Okay? What? I never would have expected him to do something like this.' _Thought Kagome.

"WHAT?" Said Riku a little irritated by everyone staring at him.

"Nothing." Sora shook his head.

"Riku, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to. I want to." He replied in a stern tone.

Everyone was shocked to hear this from Riku, especially Kagome.

Kagome knew she was not going to win this fight. She sighed in defeat, "Whatever."

* * *

Everyone got there meals, and were ready to sit down and dig in.

"Girls sit with girls and guys sit with guys." Said Olette.

"What?" Asked Hayner.

"Why?" Sora whined.

"So we can have some girl talk with Kagome." Said Kairi.

"Come on, Kagome." Said Namine.

Kagome had no clue what was just going on. "Huh? What?" Said Kagome as she was being pushed by Kairi, Olette, and Namine to a table away from the boys.

**

* * *

Girl's Table**

"So Kagome, how did you meet Sora?" Asked Kairi, after she was done eating. She was very curious on how her new friend met her boyfriend.

"I was in_The Woods_ by an _Old Mansion_. A boy named Seifer came by and started bullying me. Then Sora came out of nowhere and stood up for me. He got Seifer to leave and then he asked me to hang out. That's pretty much it." Explained Kagome to her new friends.

"Seifer was bullying you? jeez, doesn't he ever take a break from bothering new people?" Asked Olette to no one in particular.

"Guess not." Said Namine.

"It sounds like you all know him well." Said Kagome.

"Not really." Said Kairi.

"Seifer is part of Twilight Town's 'Disciplinary Committee'. He is Hayner's number one rival and they just despise each other. They fight and argue almost every day." Explained Olette.

"And since we are all on Hayner's side we fight and argue with him and his group." Kairi added.

"What are the names of the people in his group? I don't remember." Kagome asked Kairi.

"Well there's 3 boys including Seifer and 1 girl. The girl's name is Fuu, the tall boy is Rai, and the small one is Vivi."

Kagome remembered that weird small creature. '_That was a boy? I really thought it was a demon or something not of this world.' _

"Okay enough about Seifer and his gang. Let's talk about you, Kagome." Said Olette with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Huh?" Kagome asked a little confused.

"We're going to ask you some random questions, to get to know you better." Explained Namine.

"Okay."

"Let's see," Kairi started off, "How old are you?"

"16."

"What grade are you in?" Namine asked the next random question.

"Junior."

"Cool she is in the same grade as us. I hope we have classes together." Said Olette, "My turn. What is your favorite colors?"

"Green and Black."

"Where are you from?" Asked Kairi.

"Tokyo."

'_Tokyo? Is that part of Twilight Town? I never heard of that place. Might as well act like I do.'_ Thought Kairi. Namine and Olette were thinking pretty much the same thing.

"Your lucky number?" Asked Namine.

"13."

"When you left your home, did you leave someone special behind?" Olette asked, "If you get what I'm saying."

Kagome thought about her painful past with Inuyasha and everyone else from the Feudal Era. How she missed her daughter and friends. Then her thoughts were back on Olette's question and she thought about Inuyasha. How she hated him so. It was so hard for her to believe that she once loved him. His betrayal is what made her this way. She can't do anything the way she used to. She can't eat - She barely touched the food Riku got her, sleep, show her true feelings, that she felt so weak, or fall in love. It was his entire fault. Just thinking of all this made her want to cry, but she stood strong and held her tears back.

She bowed her head down, her bangs now covering her eyes, "No I didn't leave any one special to me in any way behind." She answered in a cold emotionless tone.

Olette felt like she struck a very strong nerve. A thick tension came upon them, that they could all feel, and to make it worse an awkward silence had occurred upon them also.

"I'm sorry." Olette said in a low voice, as she broke the silence.

Kagome picked up her head to look at Olette. "Don't be sorry. I never had a boyfriend before, so don't look so down." Kagome put on the best fake smile she could muster up.

"Okay." Olette said with a small smile.

"How about you Olette and Namine? Do you have boyfriends?" Kagome asked the two. She wanted to know if she was right about Olette being with Hayner and Namine being with Roxas.

The two girls blushed a light pink. "Yeah. You already met them. Hayner is my boyfriend." Olette was the first to answer Kagome's question.

"Roxas is mine." Said Namine. She was still blushing a little.

"Aw how cute." Said Kagome. '_I was right about them all being together.'_ "What about Riku? Does he have a girlfriend?" She couldn't help asking.

"He doesn't." Namine said.

Kagome wanted to ask: 'Why?', but she was interrupted before she could ask.

"Are you girls done yet?" Sora asked. The girls turned around to see that Sora, Roxas, and Hayner were standing behind them.

"Come on let's finish your shopping, so we can go the arcade." Said Hayner.

"Okay." Said Olette, Kairi, and Namine. The girls got up and were about to walk away when they noticed that Kagome was not Coming.

"Kagome are you coming?" Namine asked.

"Nah. I want to stay here and relax a bit. I been running around all day today and need the breather."

"Alright, we'll meet you back here in a little bit." Said Sora.

Kagome then noticed that a certain someone was not with the rest the boys, "Where's Riku?." She couldn't help asking.

"He's still at the table. Said that he was way to tired to continue shopping and wanted to relax a bit."

"We'll be back in a bit." Said Roxas. Then the small group began to walk away from the table. Kagome watched as they left until they were long gone.

**

* * *

2 Minutes Later**

'_Sooo board. They aren't even gone for five minutes and I'm board. _Kagome thought.

"I should have gone with them." Kagome said to herself.

"I couldn't agree more." Said a musical voice.

Kagome turned around to see who had spoken. It was none other than Riku himself. Kagome wasn't shock when he came form behind. His dark aura gave it away.

"Hey." She said to him.

"I saw that you were alone," Riku said, "Mind if I take a seat?" He asked pointing his finger to the chair next to Kagome.

She sighed with a wave of her hand, "Why not."

Riku took a seat on the chair. "I got really board in a matter of seconds and I saw that you were here. I figured that you were board also and that you wanted some company." He told her with a grin on his face.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at his kindness. Not a fake smile, but a real smile. "It's like you could read my mind. The reason I stayed behind was because I wanted to relax."

"Same here. I'm so tired this morning from waking up late."

"I have been meaning to ask you about that. Why were you running late?"

"Me, Sora, Roxas, and Hayner share a dorm room and we were all up late last night. I didn't wake up to the alarm clock when it went off this morning because I was in a pretty deep sleep. Sora told me he that him, Roxas, and Hayner were tried to get me up so, but after the first 30 seconds of me not getting up, they gave up and left for class. I woke up like an hour later." He explained.

Kagome began to laugh at Riku.

"It's not funny." He said seriously.

"Yeah, it is." She replied, "So then what happened?"

"I got dressed as quickly as possible and grabbed the books I needed and hauled ass. I continued to run through the halls as fast as possible. Then I ran into you and after that I got to my class. When I went in the teacher gave me a detention for after school. Unfortunately, I had that class with Sora and Roxas and I told them I was going to kill them and Hayner after school."

"Why didn't you?" She asked.

"I was way to damn tired to." He replied simply.

Kagome giggled at his answer. When Kagome finished giggling she was thinking about what Riku said about being in the same class as Sora and Roxas. She thought that was kind of weird. To her Riku look a little older then Sora and Roxas. "How old is Sora, Roxas, and Hayner?"

Riku was a little taken back but the sudden question, but answered, "They are all the same age, which is 16."

"How old are you?"

"17." He answered.

"Aren't you a Senior, then?"

"I should be, but I got left back last year."

"Why?" She asked

"I didn't bother with the homework what so ever." He answered.

"So we're in the same grade?"

"Guess so. Everyone in our group is in the same grade. Who knows, we're probably have some classes together."

"Maybe ..." She said in a low voice.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

For the last 20 minutes Riku and Kagome were talking about some random stuff Like: Life - Except for the secrets in their lives, there old homes, and school.

Even though Riku has a really dark aura, Kagome couldn't help not trusting him. I mean, most of his friends have a pure aura, and since he best friends with Sora and Kairi there had to be some good in him then. For now Kagome will trust him, but if he is to something really evil that trust will go bye-bye. Even though she is weak, if she has to she will fight him. Kagome just prays that she doesn't have to do that to her new friend.

Not long after everyone came back.

"Hey you two, had fun while we were gone?" Hayner asked with a smirk.

"Tons." Said Kagome sarcastically.

"Good." Said Sora.

"Where are we heading next?" Asked Riku.

"The arcade." Said Roxas.

"Let's go." Said Kairi.

The group began to walk toward the arcade. Riku and Kagome got up from there seats and began to follow the rest.

**

* * *

At The Arcade**

"So what are we going to do here?" Kagome asked to anyone who was willing to answer.

"Were going to play Dance Dance Revolution." Said Olette.

"Hell yeah! That game is awesome. Riku is like the champ when it comes to that." Sora said.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked sarcastically while looking at Riku.

"It's true." He said, shrugging his shouders as if it were no big deal.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." Kagome said sarcastically again.

"Want me to prove it?" He asked her.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Said Kagome.

"Fine then. Me versus you." He said.

"Sounds like a challenge." Roxas said with a grin.

"Fine. Prepare to lose." Kagome said. Even tough Kagome was always in the Feudal Era, whenever she got the chance to go home she would play this game at the mall. She was really good at it and was probably the best.

Everyone walked to the DDR game. Riku got on the right dance pad and Kagome got on the left one. They slipped in the quarters that were needed - Kagome got her's from Riku. They both picked verse mode and they both also picked expert mode. Kagome picked the first song, witch was _**Cartoon Heroes**_. They both pressed the start button and the game began.

"Let the games begin." Said Sora.

**

* * *

30 Minutes Later**

"I can't believe I lost." Kagome groaned, as her and the rest of the group left the arcade. Riku won with a perfect score of A and Kagome lost with the score of A-. After there battle, it was boy verse girls. All the boys won.

"Better luck next time." Said Riku.

"You were so close too, Kagome." Said Kairi.

"I know, I know." Said Kagome.

"I about time we head out and get back to the school." Said Namine.

"We still got school tomorrow." Said Roxas.

"Alright let's get out of here." Said Riku.

"Come on Kagome, lets go." Said Kairi. The group began to walk away.

"Okay, com-" Kagome stopped in mid sentence. A horrible chill went down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, for she sensed something so dangerous near by.

'_Oh No! A demon.'_

* * *

_Review!!!_

_Uh-Oh A cliffy!_


	4. Awake and Alive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha **OR **Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Miyu.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews in this. I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. Yay! Summer vacation is here! Read and Review!

* * *

**Couples:**

Sora and Kairi

Hayner and Olette

Roxas and Namine

Kagome and Riku

* * *

**Charter Ages:**

**Kagome: 16**

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Miyu: 8 and 18**

**Sango: 18 (I think)**

**Miroku: 19 (I think)**

**Shippo: 9 (I think)**

**Riku: 17**

**Sora: 16**

**Kairi: 16**

**Roxas: 16**

**Namine: 16**

**Olette: 16**

**Hayner: 16**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_**Awake and Alive**_**  
**

Kagome stood there as still as a statue. Her face drained of all color and she looked to be as pale as a ghost. Of course she knew this was bound to happen, but she didn't expect it to happen so soon. Especially on her first day in Twilight Town.

**Kagome's POV**

Why? Why does there have to be a demon looking for the Shikon Jewel Shards here so soon? This is so not fair! I have to get out of here before that demon finds me. I don't want any of my new friends to get hurt . . . nor do I want them to know about my past. If anyone finds out they will think I am a freak and shun me away. I don't want that. I need to think of a way to give them the slip without them worrying about me or without them following me.

"Kagome?" I did hear Kairi, but I was in such a daze/shock, and too terrified to answer her.

"Is she okay? She just turned so pale all of a sudden." Namine asked Kairi. Namine must of noticed that me and Kairi were not following the rest of the group, so she stopped to come back and get us. Everyone up ahead of us must of heard what Namine said because they all turned around and ran toward us.

"She does look a little." Said Sora.

"What happened?" Roxas asked Kairi.

"I don't know. She just but she just stood there."

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Riku asked me, with a hint of worry in his voice. I think I was only able to hear it.

Once again, I didn't answer for the same reasons as before. I was scanning all of my new friends faces to see what they were feeling. I wasn't surprised to see that Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Olette had worried expressions on, because they are the type to worry about others. I was a little surprised to see that Hayner and Roxas had a worried expression on too. But what really surprised me was that Riku also had a worried expression. If anyone were to look at him they would think he had a calm expression on his face. But when I looked deep into his turquoise eyes I could tell he was worried about me. It was kind of odd to see him worried about me, because: 1. I just met him and 2. I thought Riku was the type to hide his feelings very carefully and that he was way to proud to show them.

After I didn't answer Riku's question, everyone was looking at one another looking for an answer to why I am like this. Then Sora came up to me and began waving his hand in front of my face. "Hello? Anyone home?"

I was finally getting out of the daze/shock, as he continued to wave his hand in my face. I was getting really annoyed with that and I grabbed his hand in mid-wave in my face. I dropped his hand. "Your hands are freezing." He said.

"Sorry." My voice was low and shaky.

"What happened to you just now?" Asked Kairi, her voice still worried.

"I-I don't know. I just got this strange feeling, that's all."

"Like?" Riku asked, the little hint of worry still in his voice, also.

My eyes downcast to the floor, suddenly finding it interesting. "I-I don't know ... I can't explain it."

"Are fine now?" Olette asked.

I looked up at my friends, and put on the best fake smile I could muster up. "Yeah." I lied. Truth be told ... I felt like crap.

I need to think of a way to give them the slip, so I can fight that demon before it gets here for me and starts hurting people. If that demon comes here, than I'm going to have to fight it in front of everyone. Come on! Think of an excuse! Anything!

"If you are fine now we should be heading back to our dorms before curfew is up at 9:00. We don't want the teachers nagging us, do we?" Roxas reminded us, as I took in the new information about school.

"If you could call them teachers." Sora snickered, as if he was laughing at an inside joke.

"Let's get out of here." Said Riku, as he began to walk to the mall exit. Everyone began to follow him out of the mall except for me, Kairi, and Namine.

"Let's go." Namine said to me and Kairi.

Kairi gave a small nod. "Let's get out of here, Kagome."

My face is pale. I am as cold as ice. And I have to get out of here before real danger happens. I got it! I got an excuse! Though I don't think they will buy it, but it is worth a shot. "Okay, I'm coming," I said like a happy school girl, "Oh! Wait, I forgot something."

"What?" Kairi asked me innocently.

"My bracelet. I think I left it back at the arcade. I took it off before Riku and I started playing DDR. I can't just leave it, it's special to me. My mom gave it to me as a going away gift before I left for Twilight Town." I lied.

"Want one of us to go with you?" Namine asked.

"If we _do_ go with you, we could find your bracelet quicker." Kairi suggested.

I can't believe what I am hearing. They actually bought my big, fat lie! Of course I wasn't wearing a bracelet, but this is the best excuse I could think of and it is way better then nothing.

"That's okay. I don't want you all to get in trouble for missing curfew because of me. You and everyone else, just go ahead without me."

"We're not leaving without you. Anyway, the teachers really can't do anything to us. Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" Kairi asked me.

"Positive." I reassured them. I will do anything to make sure none of them come with me.

"Okay, we will tell everyone else that you are looking for your bracelet at the arcade. We will wait for you at the mall plaza." Namine said.

I gave her a small node. "I will try to come back as soon as possible."

"Take your time." Namine said with a bright smile.

"See you in a bit." I gave them a fake, bright smile, as I ran off toward the arcade.

* * *

**With Me**

I ran straight past the arcade and right out the back exit of the mall. I looked behind me to make sure no one had followed or seen me run out. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, to where I sensed the demon's aura.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**With The Group**

Kairi and Namine walked up to their friends who were waiting for them at the mall plaza. Olette and Hayner were in a conversation of their own. Sora and Roxas were talking to each other and Riku was standing quietly away to the side - like a lone wolf. Sora saw that Namine and Kairi were coming. Then he noticed that Kagome was missing. "Where's, Kagome?" he asked, wondering where his new friend could possibly be.

"She forgot something at the arcade," Kairi answered, now standing next to her boyfriend, as Namine did the same with Roxas, "She should be back in a bit."

"What did she forget?" Roxas asked Namine.

"A bracelet her mom gave her." Namine replied to her boyfriend. "She took it off before she played DDR."

"I don't remember her wearing a bracelet." Riku walked up to his friends, now getting in to the conversation.

"Neither did me or Namine." Kairi replied.

"Then why did you let her go?" Riku asked, sounding a little over peeved.

"We thought maybe she had to do something else." Kairi replied to her friend, as if it was nothing.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

Kairi thought for a moment for what Kagome could be doing right now. "I ... don't ... know." She answered, dumbly. " ... Sorry." She mumbled.

Riku let out a heavy sigh. "It's okay, Kairi." He said to let Kairi know that he was not mad at her or anything.

"Yeah, babe." Sora said, as he gave his girlfriend a quick, reassuring kiss on the cheek.

She let out a little giggle, but it ceased when a thought, that she had been thinking about ever since she met Kagome, struck her. "Hey ... guys ..." She trailed off in a saddened tone. Her eyes downcast to the floor. Everyone was now paying attention to her; Olette and Hayner stopped talking and was now paying attention to the conversation everyone else was in on.

"What is it, Kai?" Olette asked her.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked with a sad expression, wondering what could possibly be bothering his girlfriend.

Kairi looked up at her friends and boyfriend with a pained expression. "I have been thinking about this while we were all hanging out with Kagome." She let out a sigh, "It seems like she does not know who we _are, _I consider Kagome as friend and I was wondering ... should we tell her who we are ... what we did and do in our lives?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Sora said dazed, as he was lost in thought.

Riku closed his eyes and thought for a bit. "She is not of this world." He stated in a serious tone, as he open his eyes.

"She isn't!?" Hayner shouted in shock. He was the only one who did not know that Kagome was not from their world or any other world they knew of.

"You didn't noticed." Roxas said as if it was an obvious thing.

"Where is she from?" Riku asked Kairi.

"From some place called Tokyo. She told us that while we were eating."

"She told me that, too, while we were on our way here." Sora informed.

"I know that she is not from this world, but ... can we please tell her?" Kairi pleaded. She really wanted to let her friend know who they were.

"No." Riku said emotionlessly.

"Why not?!" Kairi asked a little mad at Riku's decision.

"Why not let her live a normal life here?"

"Huh?" Everyone said a little confused by Riku's question.

Riku let out a heavy, exasperated sigh. "I mean ... there is only very little Heartless and Nobodies in Twilight Town now, and we can take care of them without her running into them. She just moved here, so why freak her out by telling her _everything_. She has no clue what Heartless and Nobodies are . . . think about it. If a Heartless or a Nobody came near Kagome and we fight it right in front of her, she will have a fucking heart attack right there. So why not let her live a normal life?"Everyone thought in a moment of silence at what Riku has just said.

Sora let a sigh and looked up at the girl he adored so, with sad eyes. "... Kairi ... he's right ... he's got a point."

Kairi let out a sigh of disappointment. She really wanted to tell Kagome _everything_. But Sora was right, Riku did have a point. "Fine." She said reluctantly. "But what if other people try to tell her, if word were to get out?"

"We will go around and tell people not to tell her and make an announcement at school." Riku said, as if he had already planned it all out.

"What if they don't listen?" Hayner asked.

"Believe me they will listen. I mean, who wants to mess with the most strongest teens in Twilight Town?"

"Seifer." Everyone answered in unison, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Riku put on a smirk. "We can take care of him." He said as he hit his fist into the palm of his hand.

"You bet we can!" Sora yelled, cheerfully excited.

"I hope we made the right choice ..." Kairi said in a low voice, so no one could here her.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

**With Me**

'_I know where this demon is leading me.' _I thought to myself as I ran through _The Woods_ I was in earlier. I ran further until I reached the opening to _The Old Mansion._ I walked out of the dark, dense woods into the last bit of light there was from the sunset. There _it _was. The demon stood right in front of _The Old Mansion _and was about 15 feet away from me.

The demon was _very _ugly _and_ fat. The sight might have made a normal teenage school girl cry in fear or in disgust, but I was not a normal teenage school girl. _'No'. _I was a abnormal teenage school girl with one fucked up past. One I just can't seem to run away from no matter how hard I try or no matter where I go. I was used to the disgusting sight of a demon, it was something I used to see everyday of my life two long months ago. _'Ah, hell ... now the painful memory of the past is back.'_

I gave the fat demon a death glare, hating him for bringing up the past I tried so hard to forget. Oh, how I wish my death glare would kill it, but I knew it wouldn't no matter how much I wished it to. I had to do it the old fashion way. Kick its ass.

It was silent all around us. There were no sounds at all, not even crickets were chirping for the upcoming night. It was deathly quite.

"HA HA HA!" The demon let out a booming laugh that killed the silence. I almost jumped out of my skin because of the sudden loud sound. "I finally found you," He continued, "After all this time."

What the hell is this demon talking about. Tokyo is only 4 hours away. He must have had a real bad sense of direction to take him a while to get to me.

"Now I can finally get the Shikon Jewel Shards from you, miko." He hissed.

"Over my dead body!" I said, getting into fighting stance.

"So you wish to die protecting the shards, miko?"

I flipped a few strands of my raven hair over my shoulder with my hand. "No ... but if I must than I will!" My voice was shaky first, but it grew strong in the end. I clenched the shard bottle that was around my neck - as always -, it was safe from anyone's view because it was tuck away behind my shirt. A _long_ time ago, back when I used to go to the feudal era, I vowed to protect the jewel shards from all evil ... and if that means my own death to protect them ... then so be it.

"Then let me have the honor of your death!"

I held out my hands and summoned my miko powers. My hands were covered with pink energy and soon my bow and arrows were in my hands. A little something I learned from Kaede.

"Bring it." I said through clenched teeth.

'_This battle is on!'_

* * *

_Leave Reviews!_


	5. Riot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Miyu.

**A/N:**The first battle I ever written. Please be nice. Leave reviews and tell me how I did and what did you think. I really didn't feel like typing this, but my uncle offered he would do it, so I let him type it out. So Thank you Uncle Ali! **R&R**!

* * *

**Couples:**

Sora and Kairi

Hayner and Olette

Roxas and Namine

Kagome and Riku

* * *

**Charter Ages:**

**Kagome: 16**

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Miyu: 8 and 18**

**Sango: 18 (I think)**

**Miroku: 19 (I think)**

**Shippo: 9 (I think)**

**Riku: 17**

**Sora: 16**

**Kairi: 16**

**Roxas: 16**

**Namine: 16**

**Olette: 16**

**Hayner: 16**

**More To Come**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

_**Riot**_

The demon bared his fangs and charged at me like a bulldozer, in the nick of time I dodged his attack. I stood waiting for him to give another attack. He came at me and once again I dodged him. The demon let out an angry howl.

"I will get the Shikon Jewels, miko," He hissed, "and you _will_ die protecting them!" He growled, as he charged at me again. Is that the only attack he knows? When will he learn that I am going to keep on dodging him?

Once again I dodged him and once again he let out an angry howl. Right now, what I am doing with him is that I am toying with him. Demons that I have encounter in the past were _really_ fast, but this one is _so _fat that he is slow. Basic laws of physics, really. Anyway, I am trying to slow him even more down by moving around a lot. Besides, it is more fun when you toy with your pray.

He came and missed me a few more times. On his last attack, I had dodged a few feet away, with my back was facing towards him. _'Well I'm getting bored with him. I think I should kill him no-'_ I was cut from my train of thought when the sickening sound of torn flesh rang through the dark skies. I was struck with a painful blow to the back. "Ahhh!" I cried in pain and fell to the cold, hard, damp ground.

The demon let out another booming laugh. "You should know to never turn your back on your opponent," He continued to laugh, with his eyes closed.

I turned my head to face the demon. As he was laughing I looked him over. I looked down to his right claw to see that it was covered in crimson. Blood. _My_ blood, I realized. The demon must have clawed my back when I wasn't looking, and the sickening tear of flesh was the flesh on my back that was torn open. Unbelievable pain went through out my body, but the central point of the pain was located on my back. I groaned in pain. I don't think I had ever been in this much pain before.

The demon laughed at the excruciating pain I was in and I was getting really mad. I looked around me to find that my bow and arrows were in arms reach. I had lost grasp of it when the demon had struck me. I turned my head to the demon again to see him still laughing with his eyes closed. I snap my head back towards my weapon and quickly reached over to grad it, ignoring the pain going through my entire body. I quickly grabbed one of the arrows and put it in my bow. I pulled the arrow back and almost instantly the arrow glowed with a pink light of my spiritual energy.

I swiftly turned around my body around, so that I was on my back. Pain instantly took over my body again, even worse than the last one. It was sharper and more unbearable and I felt hot tears gather on the edge of my eyes, threatening to fall. But I didn't let them fall, I had to stay strong. I can't show any weakness!

The fat demon stop laughing and opened his eyes. Instantly his face changed to pure horror as he saw me aim my arrow at him. I gave him an evil smirk. "Go!" I said as I released my arrow. But before my arrow hit him, he gave me a smirk of his own and moved to the right with swift speed. Instead of my arrow hitting him, it hit the top of one of the many trees in _The Woods_.

The demon let out another booming laugh. _'He dodged my attack! I can't believe it! That fat fuck just dodged my attack' _I thought. I was seething. I quickly get up to my feet which I regret because pain ripped through my body again. "Ahh!" I cried in pain. I hunch over and glared at the demon. "How?" I whispered to him.

He stopped laughing and looked at me. "How? Why it is because, my dear miko, I had trick you. My speed is actually 10 times faster than what you saw."

So instead of me toying with him, he toyed with me. He had turned the tables. "Damn You." I hissed. A bad thing I pick up from being with Inuyasha for too long was his bad language.

"Ha Ha Ha! Though I am quite surprised you had lived through my attack. It usually kills anything in one strike. But you are stronger then you look."

"You got that right, fat ass!" I been waiting to call him that since this battle started. The look on his face turned to pure anger and hatred. I must of struck a nerve.

He charged at me once again this time much faster.** "Die!"** I dodged him, but he had gotten my leg. He had only clawed it slightly and it was not as deep as the first wound. Only a minor wound and I can still stand on it.

In the process of me dodging him I had grabbed another arrow from the ground. With his back facing me, I quickly put the arrow in the bow. I pulled it back and it was once again covered in the pink energy.

The second he turned around I released the arrow.

"It's over!" I shouted.

My arrow struck him right where his heart have been. **"Noooo!"** He shouted in pain. Then he disappeared to oblivion.

I let out an exasperated sigh and fell to my knees. I let my weapon disappear till it was needed another time. _'It's over ... it's finally over.'_

I looked over my cloths to see some dirt on them. My gaze fell to my back to see that - to my surprise - my shirt was not ripped. The demon must of clawed my back by pulling his claws up, not causing my shirt to rip.

Also, to my surprise, the blood from the wound on my back was not seeping through my shirt... yet. Next, I looked to my pants to see it had also not ripped, and the blood was not seeping through either.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked to the sky. It was beautiful. It was very close to dark and the stars had just begun to come out. They shined like shards of adamant and danced a shimmering dance too. Absolutely beautiful. I stared at the sky a little bit longer ... until reality hit me. And boy did it hit me hard.

"Oh crap! My friends! I'm so late!" I quickly scrabble to my feet, witch I regretted because the pain came full blast. I composed myself and dusted off as much dirt as I possibly could off my body. Then without a second thought I ran into _The Woods._

'_Well ... I guess I won't be living a not so normal life here after all._

_Like I told myself a million times before ... I will never be able to tell my friends._

_Boy does my life suck.' _

Those were my last thoughts as I ran back to the mall.

* * *

_Leave Reviews!_

_Thanks again uncle!_


	6. Cherish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha **OR** Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Miyu.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews in this. Thank you and enjoy. Oh yeah! And there is some fluff (I think). Boy! Kagome's first day in Twilight Town is really a long one. Please leave reviews I need feedback to continue!

* * *

**Couples:**

Sora and Kairi

Hayner and Olette

Roxas and Namine

Kagome and Riku

* * *

**Charter Ages:**

**Kagome: 16**

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Miyu: 8 and 18**

**Sango: 18 (I think)**

**Miroku: 19 (I think)**

**Shippo: 9 (I think)**

**Riku: 17**

**Sora: 16**

**Kairi: 16**

**Roxas: 16**

**Namine: 16**

**Olette: 16**

**Hayner: 16**

**More To Come**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

**_Cherish_  
**

**Normal POV**

**Few Minutes Later**

**With The Gang**

" . . . _I'm In Love With A Stripper-"_

"Sora! Stop Fucking Singing That Sick Ass Song!" Hayner yelled, finally getting annoyed with Sora's singing. He's been singing the same song not long after Kagome had left and that was a long while ago. Even after Hayner told him to stop, he still continued to sing. "Oh so help me god! Kairi, make him stop."

"Sora. Stop." Kairi ordered.

"Okay!" He said cheerfully. It was amazing how he sometimes only listen to Kairi. After a few seconds of silence, Sora said, "Okay, now I'm bored. Where is she? I'm really getting tired of waiting."

"Yeah, it sure as hell does not take this long to find a bracelet." Hayner stated, getting tired of waiting as well.

"Didn't know you two were so eager to get back to school." Roxas teased playfully with a smirk.

"We aren't!" Sora and Hayner yelled in unison, which made Roxas chuckle.

"Anyway, just be patient, you guys. It really is important to her." Olette said to the two.

"Okay." Sora replied.

"Fine," Hayner also replied to his girlfriend. "Just because she is our new friend and because you _are_ the voice of reason." Hayner walked up to Olette and put his arm around her shoulder. He put his lips next to her ear, "And because you are so cute and I love you." He whispered with a smirk.

Olette blushed a deep crimson. Hayner was never one to really act romantic when they are with the gang, so when he sometimes does, it takes her by surprise and shocks her. Olette looked around and saw Roxas, with a amused grin on his face, looking at them. "Same here." She said softly. The reason why she didn't say, 'I love you too,' is because she thinks, but pretty much knew, Hayner would be embarrassed if she said that in front of everyone.

Hayner stayed by Olette's side, with his arm still around her, as they started a conversation with Roxas, Namine, and Kairi. While Sora walked up to Riku, who was away from the group and was leaning against the wall, and started to hang out with him while they talked among themselves. After a few minutes of talking with Riku, Sora stop talking in mid-sentence and started looking around.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked when Sora stopped talking suddenly.

"Uh, I think I here someone we know yelling in the distance ... I think it's Kagome?"

"Huh?"

Sora look around once more and saw Kagome come into view in the distance, as she was running towards them. "Hmm, and here she comes," He said to Riku, with a amused grin.

Riku looked in the direction Sora was looking at and saw that Kagome _was _coming towards them. "So I see." He said with a amused grin.

"Hey guys, here she comes." Sora yelled, as everyone started to gather around him and Riku.

Namine walked up next to Sora. "Huh?" She said softly.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Kairi asked her.

"What is she saying?"

"What?" Sora asked confused, when he heard Namine's question.

"Her mouth is moving. I think she is saying something to us, but we can't hear her over the roar of the malls' crowds." Namine answered.

"Your right. I'll ask her," Sora replied. "Hey! What did you say, Kagome?" Sora yelled to the raven haired girl.

Kagome, who was only a few feet away now, let out a sigh, "I said, I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting for so lon- Ah!" She cried in pain when she tripped as she was running towards the gang. Her bad leg, the one the demon slashed at, buckled from underneath her which caused her ankle to twist, painfully.

A low gasped escaped Riku's lips, as his eyes widened with shock when he saw that Kagome had tripped and was about to hit the ground.

Kagome put out her arms in self-defense, a reflex, awaiting for the hard impact of the tiled floor to come. But instead of her hitting the hard ground, she hit into something smooth and less hard. She also felt something strong and muscular holding her up by her waist.

She let her eyes open to slits and noticed she was up against someone's chest. She opened her eyes completely and looked up to see who had caught her. She never expected to see Riku holding her up. _'Wow_,' she thought, _'I saw him in the back of the group when I was running towards them. He's fast ...' _

Kagome looked up directly into Riku's beautiful turquoise eyes. A **big** mistake. When she did she completely got lost in them. It sent a pleasurable sensation down her spine, that made her tingle all over. It also caused a light tint of pink to cover her cheeks.

Riku looked down upon her. As his eyes locked with Kagome's, he marveled at how pretty her big brown eyes were as he also got lost in hers. It was, what we call, a moment.

"Great catch, Riku!" Moment over. Sora said this, with a grin, as he congratulated Riku with a light smack on the back.

'_Damn. You. Sora.' _Riku thought as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration. He was still holding on to Kagome.

_'Talk about Day ja vu, except he's not Sesshomaru and I'm not getting chased by a half demon in the pouring rain. Damn! Why did I have to think about that now!' _Kagome thought, as she mentally kicked herself.

"Ahem," Riku heard Kagome's small voice. He opened his eyes and looked down to Kagome. She was looking away from him, trying to advert her eyes from his so the same thing does not happen again. "If you don't mind ..." She said as she lightly pushed herself away from Riku, as he let her go.

She walked back a few steps and noticed that she was still blushing a little. _'Come on girl, get a hold of yourself. All he did was just catch you before you got hurt ... even more' _

"Are you all right?" Riku asked her.

"Uh ... oh yeah. Just ... fine." She replied still adverting his eyes.

Everyone else started to gather around her, Sora, and Riku. "What happened?" Kairi asked.

"As I was running my leg buckled and my ankle twisted."

"Is it all right?" Riku asked, making a move towards Kagome and gestured to her ankle.

"Yeah it's fine. I can still walk on it."

"Great to hear that." Hayner said.

"So did you find your bracelet, Kagome?" Sora asked, changing the subject.

"Huh? Bracelet?" She asked confuse.

"The reason why you left. So you could go look for it." Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! No, I didn't find it."

"Well that sucks." Sora said.

"Looks like we waited here for nothing." Hayner retorted.

"I know and I am really sorry. I will make it up to all of you." She promised.

"Don't." Riku ordered.

"It's okay, really." Namine said.

Kagome looked around at everyone faces. "Okay. If you say so." She said softly. _'But I still feel bad that I made them wait.'_

"Good. Now let's get out of here." Sora said. Everyone followed Sora out of the mall while Kagome lingered behind, walking slowly with her head down.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

Kagome jumped in surprise when someone spoke to her. She thought she was alone. She jerked her head up to see Riku right beside her. Before he was up front with Sora and every one else.

His face held very little concern in it, as if he was hiding it, though Kagome noticed it. His concern for her warmed her cold heart a little as she smiled a little.

"I'm feeling great. Thanks for asking." Just then she realized something, "I never said thank you for caching me. So uh ... thanks."

"No problem. That's what friends do."

Kagome smiled a small, soft smile. Not a fake smile this time, a real smile. All of a sudden the pain from her back shot through her body. "Ah!" She grunted and winced in pain, as she stopped suddenly.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Riku asked, with a little hint of worry as he stopped too.

"It's just my back," She grunted in a low voice. She did not want to show any of the pain she was feeling, but holding back the pain was straining her and if this keeps happening in front of the gang she will definitely break down. "I hurt it before I left." The pain finally wore off a little bit for now as she stood up slowly. "I'm fine."

"You keep on telling me that, but I am not sure if I believe you, because every time you do tell me that you are okay you somehow end up hurting more."

"Don't worry, I'm better now." She said as she started walking again.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not sure to believe her or not. He started to walked beside her.

"Yes." She sighed.

"Well ... that's good to hear. Come on," He said suddenly, "Don't be so anti-social and walk with everyone else." He began to walk ahead with the group.

"Okay." She whispered, as she followed him.

* * *

_I do** not** own the song: __I'm in love with a stripper. I thought it would be funny and weird if Sora sang it when he was bored. LOL! Anyway R&R!_


	7. Broken

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha **OR** Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Miyu.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. **Thank you and enjoy. Please leave reviews I need feedback to continue!**

* * *

**Couples:**

Sora and Kairi

Hayner and Olette

Roxas and Namine

Kagome and Riku

* * *

**Charter Ages:**

**Kagome: 16**

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Miyu: 8 and 18**

**Sango: 18 (I think)**

**Miroku: 19 (I think)**

**Shippo: 9 (I think)**

**Riku: 17**

**Sora: 16**

**Kairi: 16**

**Roxas: 16**

**Namine: 16**

**Olette: 16**

**More To Come**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**_Broken_  
**

**Twilight High**

"- And that's why girls go to the bathroom in pairs." The double doors to **Twilight High School** burst open as the boys walked in first, Riku explained this to them.

"I get it now." Sora grinned.

"Nice." Roxas smirked.

"No comment." Hayner chuckled, as he and the rest of the guys continued to walk down the hall. They stopped at the corner and started another conversation as they waited for the girls to come join them.

The girls came in after the boys and stopped dead in their tracks in front of the double doors. They _were_ in a conversation of their own until they all heard Riku's last statement with the conversation he was having with the guys.

"Well ... that ... must have been a ... umm ..." Kagome trailed off, trying to find the right words for the guys' conversation.

"Interesting conversation," Kairi tried with a giggled.

"That works." Kagome said, as she chuckled a little.

"What can we say? Boys will be boys." Olette shrugged with a grin.

"Got that right," Namine said with a wink. "They will always wonder about the strange spices called: Girls." All of the girls giggled at Namine's little joke.

**Kagome's POV**

After we stopped giggling, mine fake as always, I noticed the boys were up a head, by the corner of the hall waiting for us. "Come on girls," I said, as I started walking towards the boys; with my back facing the girls. "The boys are waiting."

As I started to take a few more steps towards the boys, the worst pain in a long while shot through me; the central point of the pain, my back. "Urgh!" I grunted lowly so no one could hear it, as I lurched forward a little. The pain was bad before, but right now at this moment it was worse. Much, much worse; to the point I am going to collapse.

I tried to pretend nothing is wrong with me and continued to walk forward. As more and more pain shot through my body, I held the yelps in by biting down on my lower lip, heard.

That's when I heard it. Three horrified gasps were suddenly let out behind me by none other than Kairi, Namine, and Olette. I turned around, slowly so the pain would not get worse, to see that my friends had pure horror on their faces. "What's wrong?" I asked in a low, strained voice.

"Ka–Ka–Kagome ..." Namine stammered in a shaky voice. Her big blue orbs wide with terror.

"What?" I asked. As the pain started to get worse and worse, I gritted my teeth.

"Your back!" Olette exclaimed in shocked.

"It's bleeding!" Kairi yelled in terror.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

"Oh Shit!" I heard Hayner yell behind me. I noticed now what caused his outburst. When I turned around to see what was wrong with the girls, I then had my back facing the boys. They now have a full view of my bleeding back. I think it was what Kairi yelled that cased Hayner's attention to turn towards us.

Pain shot through my body again; a burning and agonizing feeling. And it sure as hell came in with a bang as I finally gave in to it. "Ahh!" I cried out loud in pain, finally, and fell to my knees. I couldn't take it any more. The pain had finally consumed me. I closed my eyes tightly and balled my fist, causing my knuckles to whiten. _'How did Kairi know I was bleeding a little? Did the blood finally seep through?'_

The moment I fell everyone ran towards me. "Shit! The blood is seeping through her shirt." Riku said. I could hear his voice right beside me.

I bitterly smiled inside._ 'So my blood finally did seep through.' _

I opened my eyes to slits and turned to see Riku and Sora kneeling beside me to my right with worried expressions. I turned to my left to see Roxas kneeling beside me also.

I tilted my head up to see Hayner and Olette looking down at me with sad expressions. I guess they feel bad that they don't know what to do to help me. I can't blame them. I would probably be the same too at first if this happened to one of them.

I have no clue where Namine and Kairi are. Maybe they were behind me where I can't see them. I closed my eyes tightly again, in pain.

I started to lean backwards and I almost fell, but then I suddenly felt a strong hand grip my right shoulder. And a small hand and then another strong hand griped my left shoulder.

I opened my eyes to slits again to look to my right to see that it was Riku who was holding me up by the right. I looked to my left to see that Namine and Roxas both had their hand on my shoulder. They had a look of determination on their faces. Namine had hers on my shoulder and Roxas had his hand on top of hers, to help her hold me up. I felt Riku's other hand hold me up by the small of my back.

I closed my eyes tightly as I cried in pain again.

**Normal POV**

Riku looked at Kagome as she closed her eyes and cried in pain. He looked towards her back to see how bad the damage was again. He shot his attention to her again when she started to whimper.

"Here Kagome, hold my hand." Sora said in a soft, soothing way, as he offered his hand to the girl on the floor who was in agony. Kagome took his hand greedily and squeezed it with all her might.

Riku looked down, "Kagome ..." He said softly, "What ... what happened to you?" _'There is no way in hell this was caused by an ordinary accident.'_

Kagome held her tongue and did not dare to answer Riku's question. In stead she whimpered some more, as tears began to sting at the corner of her eyes.

"What do we do!?" Asked a frantic Kairi, who was behind Kagome the whole time trying to help in anyway.

"I don't know." Riku said, frustrated as hell. _'Damn it! If only we could use Cure or at least a potion.' _He looked at Kagome again and was completely shocked at what he saw.

Kagome was crying. She was not crying hard. She was crying softly, almost as if she was trying hard not to cry at all. For some reason at seeing this Riku got pissed off that he couldn't do anything to help his friend.

"What's going on here?" A panicked female asked from down the hall.

Everyone, except for Kagome, shot their heads to see who had spoken. "Aerith!" They all yelled in a relived unison.

"Aerith, we need help. Kagome has a bad wound on her back that is bleeding and she is in a lot of pain." Olette told Aerith.

The young women walked over to Kagome in a rush and knelt beside her. "Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?" She asked the raven haired girl.

**Kagome's POV**

I looked up at the women who had helped me earlier today and smiled weakly, as some more tears slowly poured down my face. I heated the fact that I was crying, but I couldn't stop it. It was just too painful.

I was about to reply to her when suddenly darkness started to consume my vision. Then as darkness started to consume all of me, I fell back into someone's chest; I guess it was Riku since he was pretty much holding me up.

I felt my grip on Sora's hand lessen until my hand eventually slips away from his. As my heavy eyes closed, darkness finally consumed all of me.

**Normal POV**

"She's unconscious." Aerith told everyone before they could panic about why Kagome was not moving anymore.

"What do we do now?" Riku asked, as he held Kagome up by himself and leaned her more on his chest.

Aerith paused for a moment, trying to think of what she was going to do. "Okay," She started. "I want you" – she pointed to Riku, "and Roxas help me get Kagome to the nurses' office. And I want the rest of you to go back to your dorms. You will know how Kagome is as soon as she gets better." There was no questions asked as everyone obeyed the orders Aerith gave them. She _did_ know what was best for all of them.

As everyone was about to walk back to there dorms, they couldn't help but throw a worried glance behind them, towards Kagome, before they left.

"How are suppose to get her to the nurses' office?" Roxas asked Aerith.

"Since you're stronger and taller, Riku, why don't you carry her on your back?" Aerith offered.

"Hn," He grunted. "Roxas, help me get her on my back." He started to pick Kagome up.

"Okay." He said, as he helped get Kagome on Riku's back. Once Kagome was completely on Riku's back they were ready to get her to the nurses' office.

"Let's go." Aerith said, as she, Riku, and Roxas started to walk towards their destination.

* * *

**Nurses' Office**

"Riku and Roxas, I want you to place Kagome face down on one of the beds. I need to call the nurse so she can help me tend to Kagome's wounds." Aerith ordered them. Their reply was a curt nod and they did as they were told.

Aerith walked over to the phone that was near the door and picked it up to dial the nurse's room number. She waited a few moments while it was ringing, until someone picked up.

"_**Hello?"**_Asked a soft female voice, as she picked up the phone.

"Sorry to bother you at this time," Aerith told the female on the other line. "But our new student, Kagome Higurashi, got hurt. She is bleeding excessively and is in a lot of pain. Can you help me take care of her wounds?"

"_**That's what I'm here for. I will be right down." **_She replied happily.

"Thank you." Aerith said before she hung up the phone.

"When is she coming down?" Roxas asked. He and Riku had finished their task a few seconds ago and were listening to Aerith's end of the conversation with the nurse.

"She should be here in a few minutes." She answered his question. "Now, I want you two to back to your dorms as well. You had did all you could do to help her. "

"No way! I'm not leaving here until she gets better." Riku retorted.

"I'm sorry, Riku, but ..."

"Come on, Riku. I want to stay as much as you want to too, but you know we can't. They need to fix her up and we have to give a status report to everyone else about Kagome." Roxas said as he slung his arm around Riku's shoulder.

"But ..." He looked towards Kagome than to Aerith and Roxas. They were right. He and Roxas had to leave. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Damn ... okay. But we're going to be back here in an hour."

"Okay." Aerith said with a small smile.

"See you later, Aerith. Be sure Kagome gets better." Roxas waved to her before he left out the door.

"I promise. I will see to it that she does." She said, as she waved bye to him.

Riku took one last look at Kagome. Then he turned his attention to Aerith. "Hn." He grunted as he walked out the door.

"Don't worry; I will take care of her." She said in a low voice when Riku left the room.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

**With Aerith**

A woman with turquoise eyes and very long brown hair put up in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon walked into the nurses' office. She was wearing a long white doctor's trench coat; it was left open. Under the coat she was wearing a frilly light blue shirt, a dark blue skirt that reached up to her knees, and brown high heel shoes.

"Glad that you were able to help, Dr. Lucrecia," Aerith said to her friend.

"No problem. And I told you before, Aerith, even when I am on the job you could still call me Lucrecia." The woman replied.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, where is Kagome?"

"Over here." Aerith said, as she led Dr. Lucrecia to the bed Kagome was at.

"The wound?" She asked.

"On her back," Aerith replied.

When Dr. Lucrecia examined Kagome, she saw that she laid there motionless. She had a calm expression on; almost as if the incident in the hall never happened. The only thing that betrays that though, was her tear stained cheeks. Her breathing was slow and steadied paced.

"So this is the girl you were telling all the school staff about. The one that is from another world, the one you sensed something in." Dr. Lucrecia stated.

"Uh-huh, I sense she has a lot of power and spiritual power."

Dr. Lucrecia looked to Kagomes' back and lifted up the bloodied shirt so she could see the wounds. When she saw the claw marks on the young girls' back, she was not surprised. Almost as if she was used to seeing these types of wounds. "What do you think caused this?" She asked Aerith.

"Not a Heartless. Most of them can't inflict a wound like this; like a claw." Aerith replied.

"Definitely not a Nobody either." Lucrecia added.

"Whatever it was ... Kagome fought it and won, only leaving with minor wounds." Aerith noted. "Hm?" She noticed that there was some blood on one of the bottoms of Kagomes' pants. "Lucrecia, I think she got hurt on this leg." She said as she pointed to the wounded limb.

Dr. Lucrecia went to the leg Aerith pointed at and pulled up the bottom of the pants. "More claw marks. Not as bad as the one her back though," She reported. "Can you try to use Cure on her?" Lucrecia asked.

Aerith nodded. She began to gather her magic. Once her magic was ready she cast it on Kagome. "Cure."

Nothing happened.

"Hm? Why didn't it ..." Aerith wondered why her magic isn't working on Kagome. "Let me try one more time ... Cure."

Nothing happened.

"It's not working. Maybe it is the fact that she is from another world?" Lucrecia offered.

"Maybe ..." She trailed off, with confusion in her eyes.

"Well, it looks like we're going have to do it the old fashion way." Lucrecia sighed. "What do you say? Let's get started."

* * *

**With Riku and Roxas**

The boys walked back to their dorm room in silence. The inside of the boys dorm room is exactly the same as Kagomes' dorm, except every thing was the opposite. The walls were azure blue and the carpeting was a cream color. It had 2 doors on the right and 2 doors on the left. It had 4 different dressers and 2 bunk beds.

As Riku and Roxas walked in, Roxas looked around. "Where's everyone else," He asked Riku.

"Probably in the Living Area. Come on," Riku said, as he and Roxas walked to a door on the far right.

When Riku opened the door it reviled a large room. On the left of the room was a wide screen plasma TV, a _**Playstation 3**_, a couch in front of the TV and 2 across from each other behind the first one, a coffee table in front of both couches across from each other, and a door far across from him and Roxas that was left wide open, showing a pink room; the girls room. On the right side of the room was a table with 8 chairs, a mini fridge, a computer on a desk, and another door farther down.

On the two couches that were in facing each other sat 5 downast teens. Sora, Kairi, and Namine sat on one couch while Hayner and Olette sat on the other. Their heads shot up to the door when Riku and Roxas walked in. Roxas went to go sit down with Namine while Riku sat next to Hayner.

"So ... what's going on with Kagome?" Kairi asked Riku about her friend while everyone else listened intently.

"She should be fine. Aerith called Lucrecia down to help her take care of Kagome." He answered. "Roxas and I are going back down in an hour to see how she is doing. You in Sora?"

"I'm in."

"What do you think caused those marks on Kagome's back?" Olette asked.

"Not an accident ..." Kairi answered.

"Nothing a human cold do. It had to be something in-human, like a monster or something." Namine stated.

"Not a Heartless." Riku replied.

"Sure was not a Nobody either." Sora added.

"We'll figure it out sooner or later." Roxas sighed.

"I hope so. We can't afford anything else to run around in Twilight Town." Hayner snorted.

"More work for us then ..." Sora sighed.

Silence fell upon them for a while until Namine had to ask a question that had been bothering her for a while. "Guys ... how come Kagome doesn't know that she is in a new world?" Her question caught everyone's attention. "I mean, there is only one way to get here from a different world and I am pretty sure she didn't use a Gummie Ship."

"That's not the only way anymore, remember?" Sora said. "The train at _Twilight Station_takes us to **Destiny Islands**, so maybe the train also goes to Kagome's world: Tokyo."

"It probably does, it probably doesn't." Riku said.

"We should check it out." Hayner suggested.

"Agreed." Kairi said.

"Alright, how about we all check it out in 2 weeks on Sunday," Riku suggested. Everyone agreed to this, until something crossed Olette's mind.

"We have one problem though. What about Kagome? We can't leave her alone with no one to hang out with. It would just be too weird if all of us go. We need someone to stay with her." Olette told everyone.

"I'll stay." Roxas volunteered. "I want to try to get to know her better, anyway."

"Okay, now with that settled, I think I should tell you guys something I found out about Kagome." Namine said in a low voice.

"What's that?" Riku asked.

Everyone stared at her intently as they waited for her to continue. "I feel that she is hiding her true feelings."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked her.

"When she laughs or smiles it's all fake. Like she's holding it in. I think ... something sad or bad happened to her not that long ago that caused her to act like this ... I'm not sure ... I could be wrong."

"Well, if something did happen to her, I hope that over time she will know that she can talk to any of us." Sora said.

"Yeah," Kairi sighed.

* * *

**40 Minutes Later**

**With Aerith, Dr. Lucrecia, and Kagome**

It took a while but they finally finished taking care of Kagome. Aerith and Dr. Lucrecia both place this numbing medication on Kagome wounds, so the pain would stop when she wakes up. They soon found out that potion doesn't work on her either. After they were done placing the numbing medication on her, Aerith bandage up Kagomes' bad leg while Dr. Lucrecia bandage up her back. Now all they needed to do is wait until Kagome gets up.

**Kagome's POV**

I opened my eyes slightly only to close them shut again, quickly; a bright light was shining in my eyes. I opened them slightly again and this time kept the open. I didn't feel anything. No pain . . . no nothing. Almost as if I was never hurt at all.

I was lying on my stomach and was looking to my left. I saw Aerith talking to some lady I never seen before. I moved my body so I could sit up and that's what caught their attention.

"Good, you're up." Said Aerith, as she walked towards me and sat down next to me.

"Aerith? Wh-where am I? What happened?" I asked slowly.

"You fell unconscious in the hallway, so we brought you to the nurses' office." She replied with a warm smile.

_'We?' _"How did I get here?"

"Riku and Roxas helped. Roxas helped Riku get you on his back, while Riku carried you all the way here."

_'WHAT! No way ... Riku carried me?' _I felt my cheeks heat a little. _'Snap out of it girl!' _I thought, as I shook my head. _'You have more important things to think about.'_

The lady walked over and stood before me and Aerith."How do you feel, Kagome?" She asked me.

"Fine," I didn't even recognized my own voice, it sounded horse.

"Kagome, this is Dr. Lucrecia." Aerith told me, as she nodded towards the lady know as Lucrecia. "She helped me fix your wounds."

"You two fixed my wounds?!" I asked panicked. That means they saw the marks the demon gave me! Oh God, no ...

"Yes," Said Dr. Lucrecia, as she smiled happily.

'_Wait a second ... aren't they going to ask me where I got them from?' _I thought. "Th–Thanks," I squawked, a little worried.

"No problem." Aerith said, as she smiled a warm happy smile.

"Oh! Where is everyone else?" I just realized none of my friends were here, as I looked around the room.

"I sent them back to their dorms." Aerith replied simply. "Now that you are feeling better I want you to change in to this." She said as she handed me a new outfit with shoes. "Go in bathroom -" She point to a door in the corner of the room, "- to change and when you are done throw away your bloody cloths in the trash."

I nodded my head curtly and did as I was told.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom wearing a leathery black dress and black shoes/boots that reached up to my ankle. The dress reach above my knees and it had no sleeves; it also had a black hood. I have to admit even though it wasn't my color it looked great on me. It was also the most comfortable thing I wore in a long while.

"Wow! This dress is awesome." I gushed, as I looked towards Aerith and Dr. Lucrecia.

"You like it?" Aerith asked, as she walked up to me.

"Like? No, I love it!" I smiled a little.

"Then it's yours." She said, as she smiled brightly at me.

"Really? Thank you." I said, as I gave her a quick friendly hug.

"No problem." She giggled.

"Kagome ..." I heard Dr. Lucrecia say my name and turned my attention towards her. "I think it is time you go back to your dorm now." She told me. "But before you go, take this." She handed me this tube. "The pain will not be gone entirely for a while, so this is the medicine that will help numb it. Be sure to put it on when the pain starts to come back. And if your blood seeps through again, you can come to any of us or use the First-Aid Kit in your dorm bathroom to bandage them up again. Okay?"

I nodded curtly. "Okay. Well, thank you for everything, Aerith and Dr. Lucrecia. I'll see you around." I waved bye to them as I left the nurses' office.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**With Aerith and Lucrecia**

"Well, I guess I should be leaving. Bye Aerith." Lucrecia said as she walked towards the exit.

"Thanks again for helping." She said before Lucrecia walked out the door.

"Who was that girl?" Asked a male voice from behind Aerith. She could almost hear the grin in his voice.

"Oh!" Aerith said startled as she turned to see who the voice belonged to.

I was a male, but he was wearing a long black, leather trench coat with long sleeves. The hood of the coat was pulled over his head to hide his identity, but Aerith knew who it was.

"What is with everybody trying to sneak up on me today?" She sighed, mostly to herself.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, as he walked up to her.

"She is our new student, Kagome Higurashi. She should be in your class tomorrow." She replied. "She is also good friends with Roxas and the gang."

"Well, everybody knows a friend of Roxas is a friend of mine."

"That's true. I need you to do me a favor. You up to it?"

"Depends. What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I want you to go a round with Kagome, in 2 weeks, on a weekday of your choice."

"What, like, fight her?" The man chuckled darkly. "I never would have pegged you to ask someone to fight someone else, especially if that someone else was a teenage girl."

"I hate violence just as much as the next person. But, I think that girl has a power and could fight."

"So that's the girl you sensed something in?"

"Yeah." Aerith nodded. "So will you do it?"

"Gladly," He smirked. "But if you are wrong?"

"If she does not put up a fight within 3 attacks, retreat. Okay? No more, no less. And please Don't tell anyone either."

"Got it," He said as he lifted up his hand a dark vortex appeared. He was about to walk in it when ...

"Wait." Aerith said and he stopped. "Don't hurt her too much."

"Don't worry Aerith. I told you before, 'A friend of Roxas is a friend of mine.'" He grinned wickedly. That was the last thing he said before he disappeared into the portal.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

**With Kagome**

I ran down the hall that leads to my dorm room. I was excited I was finally going to get to meet my roommates. I was right in front of the door and was about to reach for the gold knob when I heard muffling. Curiousity got the best of me, so I decided to listen in and this is what I heard:

"... Not ... Yet!" I heard a male yell. What? A male?

"Let ... Go!" I heard another male yell. Why are there guys in a girls dorm room?

"Guys! ... It!" I heard a girl yell.

"Get off me, ... and ...!" I heard the second male yell.

"Never!" Said another male voice.

"Oh God," I heard another girl say.

The knob began to jiggle and then all of the sudden the swung door opened. What I saw shocked me.

He yelled over his shoulder to the other people in the room behind him, "I am going see if she got bet-" He stopped talking, when he faced forward and saw me. He looked at me blackly. So did everybody else.

It was Riku who opened the door and Sora and Hayner were hanging off him, as if they were trying to stop him form doing something. I saw Kairi, Olette, Namine, and Roxas were behind him.

"Kagome!?" They all said in shock.

'_N–No way!' _I thought to my self utterly shock as well. "You guys are my roommates!"

* * *

_Yeah, Their Kagome's Roommates! And I thought it would be cool if I added Lucrecia to be the Docter/Nurse in my story. I decided to give Kagome an outfit to fit the KH theme too._

_Why is Aerith acting so mysterious? Who was the Mysterious Man Aerith was talking to (Can you all guess? I gave you enough hints in this chapter.)? And is it ture the train goes to Kagome's world?_

**To find out continue reading!**

**R&R!**


	8. Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliche

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha **OR** Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Miyu.

**A/N:** I hate filler chapters ... but it does give some hints on what's coming in future chapters.

* * *

**Couples:**

Sora and Kairi

Hayner and Olette

Roxas and Namine

Kagome and Riku

* * *

**Charter Ages:**

**Kagome: 16**

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Miyu: 8 and 18**

**Sango: 18 (I think)**

**Miroku: 19 (I think)**

**Shippo: 9 (I think)**

**Riku: 17**

**Sora: 16**

**Kairi: 16**

**Roxas: 16**

**Namine: 16**

**Olette: 16**

**Hayner: 16  
**

**More To Come

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: **

**_Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliche_  
**

Kairi looked at her friend that stood in the doorway in shock. No way that this could possibly be true that they have a new roommate. No one told them anything. Not even Aerith, who usually does that stuff. Hell, they didn't even know that Kagome was coming to Twilight High in the first place!

Kairi quickly glanced around the pink room. Nothing. Nothing seemed to be disturbed. Nothing seemed to be added. Nothing seemed to have even been touched since she and the rest of the girls left.

Hayner jumped off Riku not wanting to get hurt. He knew Riku always hated when him and Sora jumped and clung onto him. _Always._ Even though the consequences were painful, they still did it in order to bother him or prevent him to do something he might regret. Hayner only hoped, as he moved to stand between Olette and Roxas, that Sora would get off Riku soon . . . before he was lying on the floor in pain.

He didn't. Instead of Sora doing the smart thing like Hayner did, he decided that he would climb up Mt. Riku some more in order to get a better look at the confused raven haired girl before them. His azure eyes were peeking over Riku's head, having a perfect view of Kagome.

"What do you mean we're roommates?" Sora asked as he looked down upon her.

Kagome had almost missed what Sora, had said. Her brain was completely scattered, trying to make sense out or what just happened. The first friends she met here were supposedly her roommates? Well...the girls that is. She wasn't sure whether to be happy about this or be freaked out by the twist of fate...it was probably best to be happy about it. At least she was bunking with people she knew.

She looked up to meet Sora's gaze. She took notice that Hayner was gone...probably inside, and that Sora was more on top of Riku then before. She gave him a look that said: _What-haven't-you-got-off-him-yet?_ Sora, of course, was oblivious to this. "Roommates..." She finally answered, "You know...R-o-o-m-m-a-t-e-s."

At that moment when Kagome spelled out that word, Roxas swore she sounded a little like Axel. He grinned as a thought came to mind. There was no way he was going to let this chance pass. And before he knew it the words slipped out of his mouth. "Got it memorized?" He murmured rolling his eyes.

Everyone in the room either giggled or chuckled at that. Well...everyone except for Sora, Riku, and Kagome.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at that. She failed to see the humor in the joke.

"He's rubbing off on you." Namine smiled at her boyfriend.

Roxas 'hmphed' at that. Namine of all people should _know_ how he hates to be compared to his best friend.

Sora quickly snapped his head to his counterpart. "Yeah, the last thing we all need is another Axel." He grinned as he turned back to face Kagome.

Sora _especially_ should know that as well.

Kagome was so confused at what was going on at hand. _'Axel?' _She thought. Was this somebody she should know about? Will she meet him in the near future? Kagome choose to shun those thoughts away as of now. Besides, she could ask one of her friends later about him...if she didn't forget.

Right now, they needed to get back to the matter at hand. "Right. Anyway, are we roommates? Well...Kairi, Namine, Olette, and me that is. Or am I possibly at the wrong room, which I'm pretty sure I'm not." Kagome laughed halfheartedly to play off the not so funny joke.

There was silence all throughout the dorm and for good reason as well.

Kagome heard light footsteps against the plush carpet from inside the room. Someone was coming towards the door.

Kairi put her hand on Riku's forearm and applied a little pressure to it, to let him know that she was there and to move aside.

Riku did as the princess commanded and stepped aside to let her get to Kagome.

"Nobody told you?" Kairi asked.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and blinked. Was she more confused now than before! "Nobody told me what?"

Kairi couldn't believe it! Nobody told her! She had to tell the living arrangements to Kagome! This was going to be hard. She believes the outcome was not going to be all that well either.

Memories flooded Kairi's mind. She remembered the day when she found out about 'who' exactly she was going to live with in this dorm. And she was happy about it. Though she wasn't so sure how Kagome was going to react.

"Well you see, Kagome...ummm ...you don't just live with me, Namine and Olette." She stopped to see if Kagome got it yet. By the look on Kagome's face, she didn't. Unfortunately Kairi had to continue. She let out a sigh. " ...You ummm live with Sora, Riku, Roxas and Hayner as well. " She smiled scratching her cheek. "In this school, our dorm rooms are co-ed."

Kagome blinked. Once. Twice. Until it all clicked. "WHAT!" Her eyes widened. She was living with boys! Of course she had slept near a pervert, a half dog demon and with a fox demon. But, one was a child and the other protected her from the pervert, who was now a dear friend. So this shouldn't be a problem, right? Wrong.

"We're all roommates." Sora sang – song.

Kagome was completely fine with the girls. But the boys? She had only met them a few hours ago! What if one was a potential rapist?! No. No. Kagome should know better than that. They all helped her when she was lying on the hall floor in pain. _'Might as well accept it.'_ She almost smiled slightly. _Almost._

Namine came up to the door as well. "Don't worry, Kagome, you'll get use to it." She beamed. "Why don't you come inside now and we'll give a tour and answer any questions you have." She and Kairi moved aside to let their new roommate in.

"O-Okay." Kagome nodded as she walked in though the little space in between the girls.

Riku had a lot on his mind, which was the main reason why he hadn't talked at all during the ordeal with Kagome. Thoughts like: How the hell could she possibly be standing, why isn't she down stairs, where did she get the new garment, how did she get those lacerations, and I can't believe were roommates. All these thoughts were going through his head. His mind though was mostly set on the last two.

He couldn't fathom that the girl he had run into this morning was now a friend, but now a _roommate_? Has this world gone mad? Riku shrugged it off and decided to let it be.

He moved on to the next thought. The one that has been nagging at him since Kagome collapsed on the floor in the hall and he saw the blood coming from her back. _'Where did she get the wounds from?'_ He shuddered at the memory. The poor girl that seemed strong willed when he first met her looked so fragile and broken when she lied in his arms...

Riku mentally shook his head. What the hell was he thinking?! He has not one idea why he was so worried about Kagome. It was not like him to get so worked up over someone he hardly knew. Was it because they were friends? No . . . that's not it. In any case, if someone outside his group of friends try to be 'friendly' or 'a little more than friendly' towards him, he would pay no mind to them and avoid them; brush them off like nothing they all were. It was just the way he was. So it shouldn't be any different with Kagome, right?

Wrong...Sora was involved in this as well. He was the one who invited Kagome to their group in the first place. And once Sora invites someone in they were bound to never leave. It's probably had something to do with him being the _key_ and all. Everything was connected when it came down to Sora. And that, to Riku, could be very tiring.

Riku didn't expect to be friends with anyone in this town. He didn't even want to be friends with anyone here. But Sora had to go and invite Olette, Hayner, Roxas, Namine, and, hell, more into the group. That was a forced relationship. He had no choice but to be friends with them. But even though it was forced, Riku didn't regret it. Sora always _did_ know what is best for him. Now they all acted like a big, happy family.

But...with Kagome... it was different... in a _weird_ way. Even if she was his friend, he had only just met her, hence the reason why he shouldn't be so... so... _attached._ No that's not the word . . . it was more like they were... _connected._ Now that was the word.

_Connected. _

They were _connected._

He didn't want to avoid her (Hell, he couldn't even if he tried). He wanted to help her like a good friend would. Just like the way he is with all his good, close friends. Funny … in a way he wanted to be like Sora.

Riku brought himself back from his thoughts when he saw a wave of raven hair flutter pass by him. It was Kagome and she was coming into the room. Now this was his chance. He could now ask her where she got the wounds from.

"Come on, Kagome. We'll first show you the living area." Olette smiled as she gestured to the door to the left that lead into the big room. She, Namine, and Kairi began to walk towards it and stopped once they reached it. Roxas and Hayner followed suit, but instead of waiting at the door like the girls are for Kagome, they went inside.

Kagome turned towards the door and walked slowly towards her friends. In her mind she grimaced. _'Living area? So that was the room I saw with all the fancy stuff that shouldn't be in a school.'_ She felt embarrassed at the way she reacted to it earlier on. How ridiculous she was; pretty much having a heart attack over it! She mentally shook her head and proceeded to the door.

"Kagome, wait." Riku said.

The second he told her to wait, she stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around to face him. She looked at his eyes for a slight second and in his emotionless turquoise eyes . . . she saw it. She saw the burning question he wanted to ask.

She knew what he was going to ask her. She _knew_. And how she dreaded it. She was hoping no one would bother to ask her where she got the lacerations from or that they would all forget about it. Unfortunately, she was _wrong_. How was she ever going to explain herself?

"Kagome?" Namine questioned.

Kagome looked over her shoulder to make eye contact with the girls. "You guys go on ahead. I'll be there in a minuet, okay? I just got to talk to Riku."

"Okay." Kairi responded for all of them as Kagome turned back to face Riku. Namine and Olette started to go inside the Living area while Kairi lingered behind for a moment.

She made eye contact with Riku and gave him a look that read: _You-_better_-not-ask-her_. She glanced up to his head and gave a small smile to Sora before she went inside the Living area herself.

Riku brushed away the look the seventh Princess of Heart had just given him. Even though they had discussed minutes before that they were **not** going to ask any questions about the wounds on Kagome's back, he was going to do it anyway.

(A/N: 1)

And what was the smile Kairi was giving to... the... top... of his _head_? Riku eyes widened as he finally realized the extra weight that was being exerted on him. _'Sora!'_ He practically growled. His body immediately became rigid as he closed his eyes tight, clutched his teeth together, and flexed his hand open and closed. "Three …Two … On-"

"I'm off, I'm off!" Sora rapidly jumped off Riku and put his hands in front of him in defense.

Riku opened his eyes and unclenched his teeth. "Go wait inside with the others. I have to talk to Kagome."

"...Okay." The Key Bearer didn't understand what was going on but listened to his best friend anyway. He walked slowly towards the door and into the Living area; closing the door behind him. He had a feeling that Riku wanted _some_ privacy with Kagome.

* * *

Riku waited until Sora left to turn towards Kagome. But when he turned to face her . . . she wasn't there. Riku heard some shuffling over to his right and turned to it. There was Kagome, shuffling through the draw of the left nightstand. "What are you doing?"

Kagome ignored Riku's question and continued to look through the draw. She moved some papers aside. "Hmmmmm... Ah, found it."

"Huh?"

Kagome held the object she had found tightly in her right hand. She straightens her frame, closes the draw, and gracefully strides over to Riku. She stopped before him and held the object in front of him. "Here... It's the book you dropped in the hall." She thrust to him. "**Ansem's****Reports**."

"Oh, um thank you."

"Your welcome."

He reached to grab the book. But as he gripped hold of it, his hand brushed against Kagome's. For a split second a strong electric current went through him. He swiftly pulled his hand back.

"Ah!" An electric current had gone through Kagome as well. She jerked her hand back; the book was still in it. And oddly enough it was like being at the mall again; when Riku had caught her. The electric current sent a pleasurable sensation down her spine, which made her tingle all over. Why was this happening again? She wasn't looking directly into his eyes.

"That was . . ."

" . . . Really weird." She breathed finishing for him.

"Yeah." Riku shook his head and attempted to grab the book again. This time he cautioned to not make any skin contact with her. He retrieved the book from her grasp and was grateful that it was now finally back in his possession.

Once Riku had taken the book back from her, she started to head towards the door that went into the Living area. _'Please let him forget, please let him forget . . .' _She was hoping Riku would forget to ask her _the_ question.

"Wait. I'm not done with you yet." The second the words left his mouth, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks again.

"I have to ask you a question." Riku had no idea what she was thinking, but he wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily.

"Oh, really? W-What is it?" Her body started to tremble slightly. _How_ was she going to answer this?

" . . . Those wounds on your back . . . Where did you get them?" He paused for a second and waited for an answer, when he didn't get one, he continued. "It must have been fairly recent, since they looked like they were just mad-"

Kagome swiftly turned around to face him, narrowing her eyes. "I believe that is none of you business." The words were sharp, though she strained to say it as nicely as possible. She didn't want to ruin this new friendship she had formed with Riku now, but how dare he ask her something that is personal so bluntly.

Sure she would have told her companions where she got the wounds from... if demons were supposed to be real. And since they aren't supposed to be real, if she told them now, which she wouldn't due to their protection, she could possibly be sent to the Loony Bin before she could utter another sentence about demons.

"I believe it is if it happened in this town. I believe it is mine, Sora's and everyone else's business. You're hiding something." An amused grin played on his lips.

Kagome saw this and it infuriated her more. She bit back a rather rude comment, closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten to compose herself. Once she reached one she let out a breath of air and opened her eyes. She was back to her original self. "Well, it didn't happen here, it happened before I left. **And** I don't believe it is anyone else's business, but my own." Her eyes downcast toward the carpet as she rubbed her right arm. "I'm not hiding anything... I just don't want to talk about it."

She abruptly turned back towards the door and began to walk away from him. She was about halfway to it when a hand grasped her wrist and yanked her back; preventing her to get any closer to the door. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw Riku. _'He's really, really fast.'_

Riku was **not **about to let her go that easily. He tightened his grip on her. Not until he gets a better answer then 'none of your business,' anything other than 'none of your business.' He looked her hard in the eyes.

Strange. They had skin contact, but no electrical current was going through them like before. Neither did they get lost in each other's eyes. He gave her a look. _I- _**will**_-find-out, _it read.

Kagome returned a look of her own, grinning slightly. _Just-try_, hers read. She roughly pulled her arm out of his grasp.

Riku grinned all the more. This truly was amusing. Who did she think she was to set up this competition? He was surly to win due to his competitiveness. "Don't worry, I will." He will find out. And he will do it all on his own; in secret.

Kagome rubbed her wrist. He really did hold it tight. "I have no clue what you are talking about. I truly am not hiding anything . . . but if you want to find out where I got these wounds from, be my guest. I'm not going to help you out though."

"If you are not hiding anything, why won't you just tell me?"

". . . I . . . just . . . can't." She looked up to him. "Look, can we just forget about all of this and continue on with our lives... where I got the wounds form... it's nothing, really. Just an accident. Trust me."

". . . It does **not** look like an accident did _that_."

"It _did_."

Riku steely eyes bore into her chocolaty ones, trying to look for any hint of a lie. Kagome noticed this and put on the mask she had developed over the past two months.

"You promise?"

Kagome hesitated. She didn't expect a _promise_ to be made. In any case, she was willing to tell him anything to get him off her case. ". . . I promise that an accident **did** cause this and it truly was nothing."

"Good." He smiled.

"You know, you shouldn't have held my wrist so tight . . . it hurts now." She rubbed it once again.

"Sorry . . . I'll get you an ice-pack to put on it once we get into the Living area."

"Okay . . ." There was a short comfortable silence between them. Kagome let out a sigh. "...You're going have to trust me . . . we _are_ going to be together for quit a while."

Riku grunted in response.

"_Now_ can we go in the other room? I want to see what this place looks like and get that ice-pack."

"Sure."

At this Kagome turned and walked towards the door. Her hand was on the handle when…

"I'm still going to find out what did that to you."

"Argh, I JUST DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Kagome rubbed her temples. It didn't matter; he wasn't going to find out anything, she didn't leave any evidence. The only way he could possibly find out was if he followed her, which she will most definitely prevent, when there was another demon attack.

Riku chuckled at her little outburst and came up behind her. "Let's get a move on."

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome turned the handle and they both went inside.

* * *

Kagome looked around the huge room once again. It still amazed her. This time though it wasn't empty.

Kagome heard Riku chuckled. She looked up to him to see what was causing this. She followed his gaze. To her right, on the couch in front of the TV was a fuming Sora and a very happy Roxas who were playing a video game. Hayner was grinning the whole time as he sat beside Roxas and was telling him what to do in order to beat his counterpart.

Seeing Sora mad amused Riku a little. It wasn't very often he got mad. When he saw Sora through the controller, that done it. He and Kagome burst out laughing. That made their presence known.

Namine and the rest of the girls heard some laughing. She turned her head and saw that it was Riku and Kagome. "There you two are." Her voice was heard.

Kagome turned her head to her left, wiped a tear away quickly, and faced the girls. They were all sitting at the table; now facing her and Riku. "Yup, were here." She faked smiled. She hadn't notice that she was subconsciously rubbing her wrist again.

Riku notice this and felt a pang of _something_ in his heart. Guilt? Most likely. "How about I get that ice-pack for you now. Hm?" He was making his way the mini fridge.

Kagome nodded her head in response.

Kairi removed herself from the table and walked over towards Kagome. "What happened to your wrist?" She gently lifted Kagome's hurt wrist up and examined it. After looking at it, she dropped it.

"Ummmm . . ." Kagome looked over to Riku for some help. No help that was. He was shuffling through the freezer as if the question didn't faze him at all. Should she tell their friends that he held on to it so tightly that it might bruise? Or just flat out lie?

The question didn't faze him at all. Riku could care less if Kagome told them that he was the one who hurt her wrist. All he will get is a lecher from Kairi and possibly a punch from Sora . . . which he could easily prevent and give him one of his own.

". . . Well, uh I got it before I left to come here. Nothing really. It's just a little sore now." She really didn't want to make Riku look like the bad guy here. It was just an accident… right?

'_Or she could just lie.' _Riku smugly smiled. He grabbed the ice-pack, closed the fridge, and made his way back to Kagome.

"I hope it feels better soon." Olette said as she and Namine made there way to Kagome as well.

"Yeah, me too." Kagome threw a glare at Riku.

"Here you go." He stopped in front of her. The smug smile still played on his lips as he handed her the ice-pack.

'_I'm starting to think I shouldn't have covered for you.'_ She grabbed the ice-pack and placed it on her wrist. She flinched due to a slight sting. "Thanks." She grumbled.

"You're welcome." The smug was still there.

'_Wipe that damn smile off you face.'_ Kagome was close to punching him.

Riku got the message from Kagome by the look on her face and wiped the smug look away. The girl truly did give the phrase 'if looks could kill' a whole new meaning.

Sora was glad to see that the two had finally came back. Now, he could interrogate them. He jumped on the couch, jumped over it, maneuvered his way past the two couches and the coffee table, walked over to his best friends side, and faced Kagome.

Sora's famous smile was plastered on his face. "So what were you _two _talking about in there? Huh? Huuuuuh? Nothing _nasty,_ I hope." He wagged his eyebrows up and down.

Kagome's face went a flame. "Uhhhhhh . . ." She was at a loss on how to answer this.

"I knew it! You were talking about nas-"

"Get over here, you!" Riku quickly grabbed Sora into a headlock and started to give him a noggie . . . a very, _very_ heard noggie."

"Hey! Stop!" Sora tried to pull his head out of Riku's headlock, but to no avail. Riku's headlock was like the jaws of life.

"Say mercy!" He wrapped his knuckles harder on Sora's noggin. All the while, Riku was smiling. He really was enjoying this.

"Oh, Sora . . ." Kairi smiled as she sighed tiredly.

Olette and Namine giggled a little.

Kagome sweat-dropped just looking at the scene.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Riku instantly released Sora from his grasp.

"Owwww . . . I was joking." Sora massage his head.

"I know." His best friend replied.

Hayner and Roxas where howling with laughter during the whole scene. It wasn't anything new; they always see Sora and Riku act like that. It was always just so funny to watch.

They were pretty much rolling on the floor with tears in there eyes. "That looked like it hurt." Hayner called out once he caught his breath . . . which didn't last to long ..."

"It _always_ does!" Sora threw his hands up in the air. The response and the gesture he gave cause the two on the floor to crack up again.

"Okay, you two." Olette clapped her hands. "Enough."

After about a few seconds their laughter died down. Hayner sprawled himself on the carpet, his chest heaving up and down like crazy.

Roxas sat up. "O . . . Okay . . ." He breathed. "... We're okay." It was great to laugh a true laugh. How great it was for him to _finally_ have a heart of his own. He _relished_ it.

"Dandy." Sora dead-panned. The crown of his head finally stopped throbbing.

While all of this was going on, the Princess tapped Kagome on the shoulder. The poor girl looked so lost.

When Kagome felt a light tap on her shoulder she turned around to come face-to-face with Kairi. The auburn haired girl had such a bright smile on her face that it almost beckoned Kagome to try to smile. _Try_, being the main word here.

"Don't worry about those two. They _always_ act like that." Kairi smiled as she gestured to Sora and Riku who were now laughing abut something. Well, Sora was laughing and Riku was chuckling.

"So I see." Came Kagome's reply as she looked at the two best friends. Her wrist stung again, she winced, and her grip on the ice-pack tightened.

Kairi noticed this. "Does it feel any better?"

" A little ... it should be fine soon."

"That's good to hear."

"Say, Kairi ... how about we get that tour started?"

"Oh! Right! I can't believe I almost forgot." Kairi laughed. "Okay then," She said so the whole room could hear her. Everyone went silent. "Who wants to help me give Kagome the tour around here?"

"I would love to," Olette yawned, "but I'm really tired. Sorry."

Kagome looked around for a clock. When she found one near the right wall, her eyes widened when she saw the time. _'11:45! How long was I knocked out for?!' _She turned back to face Olette."Thats okay, Olette. Thanks anyways."

"I'll go, Kairi." Sora made his way to his girlfriend's side. "What about you, Riku?"

He grunted in response.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome questioned. Couldn't he give her a straight answer to understand?

Sora and Kairi laughed. "That means 'yes' in Riku's vocabulary." The Key Bearer answered.

"Shut up, Sora." Riku dead-panned.

"I'll come too." Namine smiled. She noticed that Roxas wasn't volunteering. "Aren't you coming, Roxas?"

"Uh, If it's alright with you, I would like to beat Hayner at this video game." Roxas rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's fine. You don't have to ask me. You could do whatever you want." She giggled.

"You're right." Roxas chuckled as he looked to the girl he adored so. "Have fun showing Kagome around."

Namine nodded in response.

Roxas waved as he made his way over the couch and started to play the game as he waited for Hayner to be done with Olette.

* * *

Olette made her way to Hayner, who was now standing, and embraced him. Her heart swelled up when he hugged her back. She closed her eyes and relished the moment.

It wasn't very often they did this in public. Oh, how she wished for the moment to last forever. But like all moments, they must come to an end. "Night." She breathed as she removed herself from his arms. She didn't want to embarrass him more than she already has.

"... Night." Hayner let go of Olette reluctantly and watched as she made her way to the door that lead to the girls dorm. Why did she always brake their moments short. He discarded the thought with the shrug of a shoulders, he'll try to figure it out later, and went to play the video game with Roxas.

(A/N: 2)

"Well, good night everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow And it was very nice meeting you Kagome. I hope you like Twilight Town." Olette bid as she went into the room to get some shuteye.

"Good night." Everyone responded.

"Okay!" Kairi exclaimed with a pump of her fist in the air. "Let's get this tour started!"

Kagome let out a long sigh_.'Finally . . ._'

* * *

The tour was quicker then Kagome had expected. Kairi and everyone else had first showed her the Entertainment area, that was where Roxas and Hayner were. Then they showed her the Kitchen, which was connected to the Entertainment area. That would be where they make their daily meals and if nobody felt like cooking they would go to the cafeteria or go out to eat.

"Be sure you don't let Hayner cook." Sora informed. It was probably best if he told Kagome this now. "He burns _everything_. And I mean everything."

"I heard that!" Hayner exclaimed.

"What about you and Roxas?" Kagome asked.

"We're decent cooks." Sora replied with a shrug.

"Us girls are the ones who usually do the cooking around here." Namine added.

"Can you cook, Kagome?" Kairi asked.

She replied with a nod. She shifted her gaze to the silver haired boy next to Sora. "What about you, Riku? Can you cook or do I have to be sure to keep away from the stove as well." She smirked.

The ends of Riku's lips tugged down and his eyes narrowed as he folded his arms. "Actually, I do cook. _Much_ better than the other three idiots, but not as good as the girls."

Kagome's mouth went agape to this. He knew how to cook? "Huh?"

Riku smirked at her reply. Well, two years ago he did have to survive somehow. So why not learn how to cook in order to eat?

"It's true." Side Kairi as she patted Riku's arm. "Riku is the only guy here who knows how to really cook."

* * *

Next, they quickly showed her the boys dorm. Kagome noticed it really wasn't anything different from the girls. It was just colored blue instead of pink and everything was placed oppositely.

"Riku sleeps top buck on the left bed, while Sora has bottom." Namine informed.

Both Riku and Sora smiled as they remembered how that came to be. When they first came here to Twilight High both Sora and Riku wanted the top bunk. Of course they fought over it; pushing each other off it, throwing blind, light punches here and there, the usually stuff. The outcome was really no surprise to Riku. He knew he would win a normal fight like that with Sora.

Now, with Keyblades, that is a whole different book.

"And on the right bunk, Roxas has top and Hayner has bottom." Namine finished.

"I see ..." Kagome examined the room a little more. When she heard someone moving, she turned her head to see that Riku was putting that book away in the nightstand closest to his and Sora's bed.

She committed that to her memory for future use.

* * *

The last room to see was the Study room, which was only a few strides away from the Kitchen. Kagome remembered it to be the closed door to her left when she first examined the Living area.

The Princess opened the door that concealed the room. It was a small narrow room that had two desk, chairs for the desks, two bookshelves, and a comfy chair that was near the phone that was on the wall. On top of the two desks were two computers as well.

"The Study room." Riku started. "This room is soundproof, to keep any outside noises out if we want to study in here. We use it when we don't want to study in Study Hall. Any of us can come here. We could also come here to do other things as well. We could use the computers for our own use, come here if we want to be alone, or to use the phone in privet."

"Out of all the rooms I think I like this one the most." Kagome declared. It was perfect! So concealed, so privet. It was wonderful!

(A/N: 3)

That was bizarre. Riku took glaces at his three other companions and made eye contact with them. Then he looked directly at Sora. He closed his eyes and nodded his head slowly to Riku. Yes, Sora agreed with him, that was not normal. No one should really like this room _that_ much, it was to dark and why too cut off with the real world.

Though Riku refused to say it, much less think it, he liked this room the most too. But he had a reason. It was the darkness that is within him. It sometimes made him want to be alone, so he usually came here.

But this shouldn't be a favorite to someone who was not part of darkness ... unless there was _seriously_ wrong with them.

* * *

"And that's the tour!" Kairi said as they walked out of the room. She wasn't oblivious to Kagome's comment about the room. For someone like Kagome, she expected her to like something like the Entertainment area or something, anything, other than the Study Room. "So what do you think?"

"It's like an apartment. Does everyone here have dorms like ours?"

"Most do." Namine replied.

"Thank you all for showing me around."

"It's no problem. I just hope you really like it here." Said Sora.

"Looks like you all had fun." Roxas said as he came up from behind Namine.

Sora looked all around the area. Hayner was nowhere to be found. "Where's Hayner?"

"He went to bed in a fit of rage ... mumbled something about killing me in my sleep." Roxas smirked. Oh, how fun it was to see one of his good friends explode after losing 20 times.

"Right ... You won again didn't you?" Sora dead-panned.

"Yup!" Roxas was beaming.

* * *

Was Kagome ever so tired. She tried to stifle the yawn that was coming up. It didn't work.

Riku smiled as he saw this. "Think it's about time you head to bed."

"Yeah, Kagome, you almost look like your dead with those dark bags under your eyes." Sora noticed as he examined her face.

"Sora! Don't say that." Kairi smacked him on the head.

He rubbed the crow of his head. That was the second time today something happened to his head. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You and Riku are right. I'm pretty tired and I think I should head to bed." She said as she was making her way to the door of the girl's dorm. "Thank you everyone ... for everything ... I am so glad I have met such great new friends ... good night." Kagome almost wanted to smile again. _Almost._ But it still was not enough. She slowly made her way into the dorm.

* * *

Kagome silently closed the door behind her. She was quite surprise that she was able to see. She saw that the dim on the lamp was on. Olette must have done it so Kagome would be able to see around her when she got ready for bed.

She looked around. Olette was on the top bunk of the bed she was sleeping on. The girl was in a deep slumber and it seemed nothing could possibly wake her up.

Kagome quietly tiptoed across the room to the dresser her cloths were occupying. She was careful not to make a peep. She silently opened the draw, grabbed the fist pajama outfit she saw, and made here way to the bathroom.

There she quickly undressed and redressed into her pajamas - being careful of her wounds. Then went back outside to put the dress away in the dresser. She closed the draw and made her way to her bed. Before she went into her bed she wondered: _'Should I leave the light on for Kairi and Namine?' _She decided it would be nice to leave it on for them.

She slowly pulled the blankets up and nestled herself inside the bed. She closed her eyes as she breathed in the sent of lavender that her blanket was giving off and let out a long sigh. She opened her eyes to see the bottom of the top bunk. Dread washed over her. How much she _heated_ this time of day.

"Let the midnight terrors ... begin." She breathed as she closed her eyes. Waiting, waiting. That soon all will end.

* * *

Everyone in the dorm bid Kagome good night. Kairi watched as Kagome slowly closed the door th their dorm. She waited until she was sure Kagome was completely gone to spin on her heels and make direct eye contact with Riku.

"We need to talk." The Princess told her dear friend.

'_Crap ...'_ Riku knew what was coming.

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffy, but this chapter is the longest I ever written. And yeah, Kagome did forget to ask who Axel was._

**A/N:1** _- Everyone discussed and agreed (except for Riku) not to ask Kagome about her wounds. Sora suggested that they wait till she tells them herself; to build trust._

**A/N:2** _- Yay for more little HaynerXOlette fluff!_

**A/N:3** - _Remember, she is not like how she used to be. She grown fond over dark, quite, alone places ... kind of emoish- I know ...  
_

_Thank you all for the reviews. It always makes me happy to see that people like my story! Oh, and if I hadn't answer your reviews, it is because you had asked something that would be explained later on in the story._

_Well, I hope you all liked this chapter even though it is a filler._

_Please leave reviews! It will make me feel loved!_

_And I promise the next update won't be as long as this one. I am already working on it._

**R&R**


	9. You're Not Alone

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha **OR** Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Miyu.

**A/N:** Finally! This chapter is finished! Different title though.

**IMPORTANT NOTES IN THE END! I NEED HELP!**

* * *

**Couples:**

Sora and Kairi

Hayner and Olette

Roxas and Namine

Kagome and Riku

* * *

**Charter ages:**

**Kagome: 16**

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Miyu: 8 and 18**

**Sango: 18 (I think)**

**Miroku: 19 (I think)**

**Shippo: 9 (I think)**

**Riku: 17**

**Sora: 16**

**Kairi: 16**

**Roxas: 16**

**Namine: 16**

**Olette: 16**

**Hayner: 16**

**More To Come**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: **

_**You're Not Alone**_

"You asked her ... didn't you?"

Riku looked directly into Kairi's sapphire eyes. She didn't look mad nor did she sound it. Instead she looked and sounded tired, defiantly not what he had expected. Riku had expected Kairi to be pissed by now ... because she knew he asked. She _knew_.

Riku's eyes widened. He took a slow step back, not breaking eye contact with Kairi. She knew. Why isn't she lecturing him in a fit of rage? Riku clamped his moth shut and took a vow of silence. He eyed Kairi wearily.

Just what was she planning?

To trick Riku to think that she is not angry, then get him when he least expects it.

Riku _almost_ shuttered at the thought of that. Kairi was pretty damn scary when she was mad. And he knew that from experience.

The Seventh Princess of Heart closed her eyes slowly. "You're not going to answer me." An exasperated sigh passed her lips.

Riku knew it was not a question. It was a fact. Kairi really expected him not to answer. She should know better. She knew just how to get the answer out of him.

A thick silence fell upon the two friends. Kairi's eyes stared intently into Riku's own, waiting.

Riku shuffled a bit, quite uncomfortably. This was _exactly_ what he meant by Kairi knowing how to get answers out of him. She would just stare at him with her big, ocean blue eyes until he felt uncomfortable. Waiting for him to spit the answer out. Kairi didn't even know she has this power over Riku.

Riku sighed in defeat. He let his guard down. His eyes softened. It doesn't really matter if he tells Kairi anyway. It wouldn't make a difference. What's done is done. Anyway, what was the worst that she could do? Lecture him? He can tune that out easily.

Kairi is determined to get the information out of Riku, though she didn't have the energy to show for it. She really was tired, who could blame her when it's this late. But Kairi had to know if Riku did ask Kagome what he was not supposed to ask her. And if he did, then ... why?

"Yeah ..." Riku murmured. Closing his eyes, he turned his head away from Kairi's intense gaze.

Kairi sighed. Yeah, of course he asked Kagome. It was just the way Riku was. Always disobeying what she and the others tell him to do to go off to do what he thinks is right. "Then tell me ... Why did you ask her? Even when you knew you weren't suppose to."

Riku turned his head abruptly towards her. "I don't see why _you_ didn't bother. Why any of _you_ didn't bother to ask her what happened back there in the hall." He bit. His steel, turquoise eyes hardened a bit.

"What?" Kairi gaped at him shocked. She furrowed her eyebrows. Riku never usually acts this way around her. Why was he getting so defensive about Kagome?

"A _true _friend ...," Riku continued in a cold, emotionless voice. His eyes were still hard, cold. "A true friend would ask what's wrong with their friend ... even ask where she got that _awful_ gash on her back." He made a disgusted face. "Even if the friend knows that the answer he most likely to get is: 'It's nothing.' At least he showed that he was concerned about her … unlike _some_ people." Riku curtly nodded his head toward his friends.

_That was a low blow._

Kairi's voice left her. She stared at her dear friend with shock. Realization hit her quite hard.

* * *

"Namine, let's go." The Kay of Destiny didn't like where this was going. He suddenly grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "We have someone to talk to." Roxas began to walk silently towards the door with Namine in tow.

The Memory Witch gave no resistance to her boyfriend. Namine knew exactly why Roxas wanted to leave so suddenly - she wanted to leave for the same reason - and to whom he wanted to speak to.

They both had to get out of the room. It was way too_ intense_ for their liking.

The Keyblade Master's attention went suddenly to the departing couple.

Roxas was just opening the door for Namine, letting her go through first. He lifted his eyes to meet with Sora's own. Roxas looked at his counterpart for a brief second, gave him a curt nod for departure, then walked out the door; closing it with a silent click.

Sora gave a nod back though Roxas had already left. '_See you two later.' _His intent gaze turned back to Kairi and Riku. Sora had a feeling he knew where the two were going. He wished he could go too, though it seemed he was more needed here.

Releasing a small sigh, Sora spoke up.

* * *

Roxas and Namine walked down the empty hall, hand in hand. The pair was in a comfortable silence as they walked. Not the least bit intimidated to break it.

Namine released a small sigh of relief.

"Glad to be out of there?" Roxas turned toward the small blond. A crocked smile graced his lips.

The Witch swiveled her sapphire eyes to glance at her boyfriend. She smiled. "It was quite ... intense in there." Namine blushed a little at Roxas' smile and shyly looked away. Thanks ... for um getting me out of there."

"Anything for you." The Key of Destiny's smiled slowly turned into a grin seeing her blush. "I will agree with you though. It was getting intense in there. But can you blame Kairi for getting a little annoyed at Riku though? He does do whatever the hell he wants. Regardless of anything or anyone else. He _did_ ask Kagome something personal."

Namine nodded in agreement. "True ... but I can see where Riku is coming from in this situation." She paused for a moment to put her thoughts into words. "What Riku said back there ..." Namine continued after a moment, "about being a true friend ... I can't help but agree with him on that."

"Ah, so you too."

Namine's head shot up to look at her boyfriend. "You ... you agree with me?"

"Of course I agree. Anyone would." Roxas turned away from Namine to look ahead of him. "It's just common fact that a true friend would do that." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm positive Kairi will see that too once she is done talking to Riku."

"Positive?"

Roxas nodded. "Positive."

Namine smiled a serene smile. "Then I suppose you're right, she will see." A small giggle passed her lips.

Roxas chuckled as he looked to the girl he adored so. Her giggles sounded that of bells. It completely hypnotized him. He hadn't plan for what he did next.

Roxas' grip tightened on Namine's small hand. She blinked. She turned to look at Roxas. But before Namine could get a good look at his face, she was suddenly pushed back into the nearest wall. Her eyes closed at the sudden impact.

Roxas grabbed her shoulders in a firm but gentle hold.

Namine opened her eyes slowly to look at Roxas. His body was close to hers. His head hung low causing his sandy, blond hair to fall over hooded eyes. A dark smirk played his lips. One Namine was familiar with.

"Roxas -" The Artist gasped in protest. Namine was shut up when Roxas' lips came crashing down on hers.

Namine blushed madly. Roxas' lips met hers with such a forceful hunger, causing her heart to burst. Her eyes widened then closed to enjoy the moment. She kissed back just as passionately. At the moment, her mind was completely blank.

The Key of Destiny soon pulled away from Namine's lips, both were a little short of breath. Caressing Namine's fair cheek, Roxas' smirk deepened in pleasure. Under his finger tips the heat radiate from her burning cheek.

From under his eyelashes, Roxas looked up at Namine. He approved of the expression she gave.

Namine's usually shining sapphire eyes were now glazed over, a dazed look. Her swollen lips were slightly parted as light pants escaped.

Namine made eye contact with Roxas. The look in his eyes made her feel ... _giddy_. Her heart throbbed against her chest. _Faster_ and _faster_ it went.

Roxas placed his hand under her chin and tilted it up. He smirked as he brushed his thumb against her lips. "You're _so_ beautiful." He murmured.

"Roxas ... w-what if someone-"

"Sees us? Namine, you know as well as I do that I just _don't_ care and I _know_ that you don't care either ... besides," He whispers, "We haven't had any time to ourselves today ... I got to make up for lost time."

_Slowly_, ever so _slowl_y Roxas' head descended. He closed his eyes. His lips brushed against hers again so _softly_, _tenderly, passionately; _not a trace of the dark hunger was there. He felt heat radiate from her cheeks and smirked against her lips. How it amused him to make her all _hot_ and _bothered_.

Namine's protests died away with this kiss. All coherent thoughts melted away as she went with the flow. Roxas was right; they didn't have time for themselves at all today until now. He was just taking advantage of the time they had alone.

The Memory Witch slowly closed her eyes. Her arms rose up, lacing them around Roxas' neck, bringing him closer to her. Her heart was pounding rapidly and she was sure Roxas was able to feel it as well. His chest was practically pinned down to hers.

Both Roxas and Namine didn't care that they showed their love for each other in public. They didn't have a care in all the worlds. Because they _could love_. _They_ have hearts. And because they have hearts they wanted to explore every emotion possible as if it was their last day of having one. The one emotion they especially want to explore the most ... is love...

... Unlike their _Somebodies_.

**(A/N: 1)**

* * *

"Hey, Riku," Sora said as he made his way to Riku's side, "Calm down ... You're starting to growl." Placing his hand on Riku's shoulder with slight pressure on it, Sora held his friend down.

To Sora, it looked almost as if Riku was about to _pounce_ on Kairi, with his _murderous _eyes and _coiled_ body. He knew no matter what though; he had to protect his Princess. Even if that meant Sora had put their childhood friend back in his place. Kairi just couldn't protect herself from someone as powerful as Riku.

The Keyblade Master watched Riku with pitied filled eyes.

_It _has only gotten worse. And _it_ will continue to get worse, as long as nothing is done.

But there was nothing to be done to help Riku. _Nothing at all_. Not even his friends or the King can help him. It is something that Riku has control on his own.

Sora Kairi ... Roxas Namine ... everyone ... has to continue to watch Riku with pitied eyes. Hoping that someday Riku will get over his ... _condition_ ... himself ... or with some form of help from another.

Heh, yeah right. That is _less_ than likely to happen.

Sora sighed mentally. If only the day will come already. Riku's ... _condition_ ... was **not** getting any better.

Realization hit Riku like a ton of bricks.

What's the penalty for disrespecting one of the Princess of Heart and a long time friend? A not so good one, he suspected. Closing his eyes, he raked his hand down his face. "Sorry, Kairi ..." He murmured. "I got carried away ..." _'Almost lost it there as well._' Riku thought furiously to himself.

"... It's okay. I-I understand." Kairi shook her head in protest. The Princess smiled warmly at Riku, making her way to stand in front of him and Sora.

Kairi truly did understand. She had forgotten that Riku has been more on edge lately. "I ... we all should have been a little more considerate to at least ask Kagome what happened. At least to show her that we do care in some way."

Riku said nothing. He nodded his head in understanding.

Kairi and the others just wanted Kagome's trust. Her trust was something Riku recently found out he wanted too. But they were still capable of gaining her trust even if they asked what happened.

Riku didn't dare point this fact out to Sora or Kairi. He had a strong feeling they already knew.

"Well, at least _one_ of us showed her they cared about her, right Riku?" Kairi was practically beaming, a giggle escaping her lips.

Riku averted his eyes from Kairi's own blue orbs. A blank, emotionless expression plagued his face. "I was just being ... _friendly_." The word sounded wrong on his tongue

"_Exactly._"

Riku snapped his eyes back to Kairi in shock.

Kairi leaned forward towards Riku with her hands behind her back. "You never _exactly_ act _'friendly'_ towards anyone new that joins our _little_ group. You would usually cast them aside or ignore them until you finally notice they are not going anywhere any time soon and eventually warm up to them." A sigh passed her lips. "But with Kagome ... _You _-Riku the loner- warmed up to her ... on the _first day_you met her."

Riku raised one questioning eyebrow at Kairi. So what, big deal. He got used to her on the first day. Big whoop. "So?" He murmured.

"So? So?" The Princess said in disbelief. "Riku, if you haven't noticed you don't get used to anyone new in at least a month -two months tops, three months if you really don't want to- let alone on the first day you meet them."

Riku cursed himself for having such an observant best friend that knew him all to well. But he wouldn't have Kairi any other way. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he had admired her long ago...

Of course Riku noticed he didn't _'warm up'_ to anyone as quickly as other people usually do. He was just different, that was all. He likes his space -his alone time- and the friends he first had.

**(A/N: 2)**

Letting new people in ... it just didn't sit well with him. New friends would just distract Riku or hurt him by some sort of betrayal. _Or_ they could hurt him even more once they _leave_.

Riku defiantly didn't want the unnecessary _pain_. He didn't want to deal with problems he didn't have to deal with. He only wanted to help the close friends he already had.

_Nothing more. Nothing less._

But still...

Riku _did_ get used to those new people who joined their_ 'little group'_ not that long ago. He became good friends with most them regardless of his _own_ high standards.

The so called _'little group'_ that previously only held three people now held up to 11 people; and that was now including Kagome. It was not so little anymore.

"Riku," Riku snapped his attention back to Kairi. "Did you know how much you did for Kagome in the one day you met her."

Riku stood quiet. Yeah he knew what he did for Kagome, but it looks like Kairi was going to reminded him again.

"You didn't brush her aside; you actually talked to her like a human being. You didn't grunt and walk a way like you usually would have. You got her food when she was hungry and had no money. You played games with her, you were curious when she suddenly up and left, and you didn't want to ruin her life here by bringing dark forces upon her so you decide not to tell her what we are all capable of. You caught her before she hit the ground in the mall, you were concerned, worried, and frustrated when her pain over took her in the hall, you helped her sit up as well through the process, you carried her all by yourself to the infirmary, you wanted to check up on her ASAP, and Riku the list just goes on from there." Kairi said all of this with out missing a single beat. A grin was all the while placed on her face.

Wow ... just wow ... Riku sure as hell **DID NOT** know he did that much for a complete stranger in one day. Especially on the day they first met. Looking like a fish out of water, he opened his mouth and then closed it. Baffled, Riku had no comment.

Innocently, Kairi asked: "So ... why would a loner do all of this for a stranger?"

Riku just looked at Kairi in disbelief. When the hell did this turn into an interrogation?

Riku finally decided to answer with probably the most stupid reason he could ever came up with. "I ran into her this morning ... it was all a way to show her to forgive me ... about ... that ..." Who the hell was he kidding! Defiantly not Kairi, who is giving him a skeptical look. Defiantly not himself ... or probably even Sora for that matter.

Riku had not one clue on how to answer Kairi's question. He himself did not know why he did all that for a complete stranger. It was bothering the hell out of him. It confused and frustrated him to no end.

Riku balled his hands into tight fists. All he knew was that he just did all of that because ... it just felt ... right. No reasons, he just did it.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Riku unclenched his hands. He will figure it all out later when he was alone.

As of now he had to answer Kairi with something. Riku told her the truth: "I don't know!" With that he looked away from her again, ending this discussion now. At least until he found the answers for himself.

Kairi didn't bother to question her dear, best friend anymore about the current situation. He looked angered by something after she asked him. Not to mention, his tone sounded final when he said he didn't know.

Kairi believed in what Riku had said. He truly didn't know why he helped Kagome out so much today.

Riku turned his gaze to Sora. His best friend was defiantly way to unusually quiet throughout that whole conversation he was having with Kairi.

Sora was standing there next to him smiling like an idiot. Sora's eyes were sparkling with mischief Riku was all too familiar with.

"Stop." Riku dead-panned.

Sora grinned big. "What? I'm not doing anything." He replied innocently.

"Yeah, but you're thinking of something I don't want to know about."

Sora laced his hands behind his head, leaning back leisurely. He was still giving Riku the look.

A few seconds in and Riku finally had enough. Walking away from Sora, he maneuvered out of Kairi's way -ignoring her questioning look-, and started to make his way to the boy's dorm.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Sora asked as he unclasped his hands when Riku got to their dorm.

Riku gave Sora and Kairi a side way glace. He grimaced. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He returned his attention back to the door. "I'm going to get changed." Opening the door silently, Riku walked inside, closing it shut behind him.

Sora stared at the door for a few seconds than turned his attention to Kairi. She was looking around the large room. Her delicate eyebrows were scrunched together. It was as if she was looking for something in particular.

Sora made his way a little closer to Kairi. Azure eyes looking to and fro, he did a quick scan of the room himself. "What's wrong, Kairi?" He didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Kairi's sapphire eyes swiveled to look him in the eyes. "Uh ... Where are Roxas and Namine?" Her eyes sparkled with such curiosity and they were looking at him with such intensity. Sora couldn't help but blush. It was odd that the little things Kairi do cause him to go a flame.

Sora turned his eyes away from Kairi's. If she did something else that was cute, he would find it hard to control himself. He did not want to do something that he might regret. Sora scratched his cheek, blushing madly. "They … uh left while you and Riku were talking."

A sharp pang went through Kairi's heart when Sora suddenly looked away from her. Did she do something wrong? Kairi made her way to stand in his line of vision again. "Really? I haven't noticed that they left." She released a small, fake laugh. "So, where they leave to?"

Sora did not look away from his princess this time. "They went to the other side of the campus to only other place they could go to at this hour that isn't our dorm." He replied with a nonchalant wave. Sora knew it didn't make much sense, but Kairi was smart. She should know what he was talking about.

"Ah, so they went to speak to him." Kairi murmured to herself as she looked down to the floor in deep thought. Lifting her hand to her mouth, she released a yawn.

Kairi was caught off guard with what happened next.

Sora grabbed the hand she was yawning with and pulled her into a deep embrace. Kairi went beat red, her heart thumping against her rib cage like crazy. She was almost positive that Sora could feel it against his own chest.

Sora sighed. "Kairi ..." He held her as tightly as he could without breaking her small, fragile frame. Kairi could almost hear the smile in his voice as he held her. "It's late ... I think it is time for you to go to bed."

Sora stooped his head down. If it was even possible, her blush turned to crimson red.

_Wait..._

Kairi's heart skipped a beat.

_... Was Sora ... was he going to finally-_

Sora placed a small, light, warm peck on Kairi's cheek.

_-No ... no he wasn't going to..._

Kairi's heart fell in complete despair, shattering into small pieces.

Sora slowly untangled himself from his girlfriend. She didn't want him to let go of her. She wanted him to hold her a little longer, even if only for a little bit. Why couldn't he just...

"Night, Kairi." He held her at arms length, smiling brightly.

Kairi forced herself to put on a fake smile. "Goodnight, Sora." She nodded. She tried her hardest not to show her disappointment in her eyes or voice. At least, not now.

Sora released his grip on his Princess. He watched Kairi as she stepped away from him, making her way to the girls' dorm.

Kairi paused for a second at the door and took a deep breath. "Um," She turned her head to face Sora, placing on the brightest smile she could muster up, "Sora, could you tell Riku goodnight for me?"

Sora looked at his with love clouded in his eyes. She was always so considerate of others. Another reason why he loved her so. Sora wondered what he did to deserve this beautiful princess that stood before him. "Sure." He nodded to her.

"Thank you." Opening the door, Kairi stepped in the room, shutting the door silently behind her. She stayed there for a moment, deep in thought, with her back to the door.

Kairi slowly brought her figure tips to the cheek Sora had just kissed. Closing her eyes, she slid them to her pink lips.

Why ... why was Sora always like this around her? Why wouldn't he just kiss her on the lips like a boyfriend is supposed to do? Why wouldn't he be her first, real kiss? He wasn't shy, Kairi was positive of that. So … why?

Kairi released a breath of air. She moved herself away from the door to get ready for bed. She was silent the whole time as she gathered her pajamas and got changed in the bathroom.

The whole time she didn't think about anything, or at least tried not to think of anything. She just wanted her mind to be numb of any thoughts until she got to the comfort of her bed.

Once the Princess of Heart was done changing she walked up to the left side of bunk beds. She left the dim light on for whenever Namine came back. She made her way up the ladder to the top bunk. Kairi released a small sigh as she brought the pink blanket up to her chin.

'_Nothing much has changed ... has it?'_ Kairi thought, looking up at the ceiling.

It was true, nothing much has changed between her and Sora since they started going out. It was like they were still the best of friends they were up until a while back ago. Not boyfriend and girlfriend.

They were more like friends with benefits. They hugged every once in a while when they were friends. Now the only thing they did different as boyfriend and girlfriend was the pecks on the cheek and the even longer embraces.

That's it. Nothing more.

Unlike their Nobodies, who kissed whenever they wanted to without any shame. Not to mention their friends who did the pretty much the same thing except they say those lovely three words to one another. The words that would send any girls heart soaring.

Yeah, nothing much has changed.

Placing the blanket over her head, Kairi turned to lay down on her stomach, leaving a hole open so she could breath. Her heavy eyelids closed. Letting sleep finally over take her.

* * *

Releasing a heavy breath of air, Sora's shoulders sagged. That was close. To close to kissing his Princess on her perfect lips.

Sora had no clue what took over him when he pulled her in for that hug. He guessed it was because she was so lovely and cute when she yawned that he just couldn't help himself.

Sora just lost himself in the spur of the moment.

Straightening himself out, he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just getting harder and harder to resist kissing her."

"Pathetic."

Sora's back stiffened when he heard the familiar voice. With nerves eyes he whipped his head around the room. Not there … or there. No one seemed to be in the room other than him. Then a thought clicked in Sora's head as his gaze turn to the couch in front of the TV that was left on.

The Keyblade Master made a mad dashed to the couch. And low and behold, he did find someone. Someone he expected.

_Riku._

Riku was just lying on the couch like nothing. He was now dressed completely different, wearing a large gray T-shirt and baggy, blue comfy pants. His shoes were deposed of, now wearing his socks. Riku's long, silver hair was now tied back into a pony tail. His long bangs still slightly covered his eyes. His emotionless steel eyes were placed on the TV. His lips were turned up in a smug grin.

Sora pointed an accusing figure to his best friend. "Wh-when did you get here?" He blurted in shock.

Riku took a side glace at Sora, grimacing. "I walked in on the part when you grabbed Kairi for a hug. It looked like you two were having a _blast_ so I didn't disturb." Rolling his eyes he scathed his head. "I just sat down and watched TV until you two were done." Shrugging, Riku turned his head to face Sora. His eyebrows narrowed. "Pathetic." He shook his head in sympathy.

Sora cocked an eyebrow. "Huh? Who is pathetic?"

"You." Riku retorted, making his way off the couch. He walked past an awestruck Sora.

Sora followed, hot on Riku's heels. "_Me_?" He pointed to himself. "Why am _I_ pathetic?"

Riku release a heavy sigh. "You are completely oblivious when it comes down to your _own_ girlfriend." Standing in front of the door to the Study Room, he grasped the knob.

Sora stumbled to a halt. "Tell me something I don't know." He murmured, scratching the back of his neck.

Riku grimaced. "Hn."

"... Wait ... _i-is there_ something I don't know?!" Sora gaped, shocked.

The silver-haired wielder turned. Looking at his freaking out best friend, Riku cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Yeah. Kairi-"

Azure eyes bugging out, The Keyblade Master grabbed two fist fulls of Riku's shirt. Frantic, he asked: "I-Is she _d-dumping_ me?!" Sora jerked him forward. Their noses were practically touching.

Riku stared at his friend in disbelief. "Kairi is _not_-" He shoved Sora away to a more preferable distance. "-dumping you." He defiantly _did not_ want to be that _close_ to Sora. "Though I don't see why she doesn't." He murmured.

Sora calmed down slightly. "What do you mean?" He asked warily.

Riku raked a heavy hand down his face. "You don't know the one thing she wants the most from you, do you?"

Sora silently shook his head 'no'. What did Riku mean by Kairi wanting something from him?

Riku raised an eyebrow Sora. "You really_ are_ oblivious when it comes down to her." He shook his head in disappointment. "I'm her best friend and I even know what she wants from you just by looking at her."

Sora clenched his teeth. "Alright, Riku, then why don't you tell me already? What does Kairi want from me?" He didn't want to be kept in the dark any longer. Especially if it was something about Kairi. When silence was his answer he pressed on: "Well?"

Riku grunted. "Why don't you think about it for a second." His mouth twisted into a fake grin, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Sora did think about it. He thought about it long and hard. What he came up with was ... absolutely nothing. Though he was still uncertain, he continued to ponder on what Kairi could possibly want from him.

Riku crossed his arms impatiently. "I would like your answer before the worlds are consumed by darkness." He was getting tired of waiting for Sora to figure it out. If he ever did figure it out it would probably be 1,000 years from now. Yup, that's how oblivious Sora is.

Sora released an exasperated sigh. "I give." He announced. "Riku, just tell me ... What does Kairi want?"

"Fine. I'll tell you. Since you and I both know that you're defiantly not going to get it." Chuckling, Riku shrugged his shoulders. The only reason why he let Sora off the hook so easily was because he didn't want to be there any longer. In the dark, quiet room that was just behind him ... now that was where he wanted to be. Suddenly Riku's playful features disappeared. Like it never etched his face before. "I'm going to answer your question with one simple question." His face was sullen, serious.

Understanding, Sora nodded his head vigorously. He _wanted_ to know. Not even wanted. He _needed_ to know. The Keyblade Master would do anything to get whatever his Princess desired.

Blanked faced, the silver-haired wielder bluntly asked: "Why don't you kiss her?"

Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean by, _'Why don't you kiss her?'_" Sora pffted, waving his hand. "Riku, I don't know where you've been the past year, but if you haven't noticed by now I _do_ kiss Kairi." He laughed. And here he thought it was something huge that needed to be made a big deal out of. Sora got all worked up over nothing.

Sora completely misunderstood Riku's question. "Sora, I've been here the whole year, but I have not noticed once that you kissed Kai-"

"Well, you must've been blind the whole time." Sora continued to laugh.

Riku smiled smugly. How dare Sora underestimate him? "A _real_ kiss?" He countered.

'_Oh. Crap._' Sora's smile vanished. That abruptly ceases his hysterics. He took a sudden sharp intake of breath, causing him to go into a coughing fit

Sure, The Keyblade Master would do anything to get whatever his Princess desired. But he won't do that.

Riku waited until Sora stopped coughing to answer his question. When silence was his answer, he pressed: "Well? Why don't you give her a real kiss?"

Sora looked up at his best friend. He gritted his teeth. "Riku …" He whispered harshly.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Well what is it-" He shot Sora another question like rapid fire.

Sora looked Riku square in the eye. "-It's none of your business. I don't want to talk about it-"

Riku grunted. "-What? Are you scared-"

"Yes!" Sora admitted, groaning. He looked down to the floor, ashamed. He did not wanting to meet Riku's piercing gaze.

Riku was at a loss for words. He looked at the Keyblade Master with his mouth slightly open, appalled. He had meant the _'are you scared'_ part as a joke. But apparently … it was true.

Sora was scared of really kissing Kairi … but for what reasons exactly?

Riku's mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to make a coherent question. "A-alright," He cleared his throat, "you're scared, but for what reasons? After all these years, you guys are finally together."

When Sora didn't say anything, Riku released an exasperated sigh. "We got this far. No point in hiding the rest." He shrugged.

Sora knew it was true. There _was_ just no point in hiding the rest. He gulped. Beads of sweat were starting to make a presence. "I-I'm afraid because ... I don't want things to change." He looked Riku in the eyes.

Riku just stared at him, confused.

When Riku didn't say anything, Sora continued: "I-I want to." He whispered. His gaze met the floor once more. "So _badly_ I want to. And as sickening as it sounds, I absolutely _crave_ it. B-but I just can't bring myself to do it. Not to Kairi …" _Not to my princess, _he wanted to add. "… Because I don't want things to change."

Riku stared at Sora blankly. "What do you mean?" He asked emotionlessly.

"That once I kiss her … _really_ kiss her, everything between me and her will be completely different. I don't want that … I don't want things to be different. I want it to be the same." He grimaced. "You have no clue how hard it is to hold back … to resist these types of urges. What I fear the most though … is that I don't think I would be able to control myself to do something I might regret …" Sora trailed off.

"You are _absolutely_ selfish."

Sora's eyes widened. He snapped his head up, bared his teeth, and glared at Riku. "I _know_ that." He growled. He _did_ know that, but Riku didn't have to say it so bluntly, so emotionlessly. At least show a bit of sympathy. Here he was, spilling his guts to his best friend, and Riku just shoots him down like he has no feelings.

Like Sora wasn't feeling crappy as is?

Riku was disgusted. "Kairi absolutely _adores_ you. You guys have been going out for a year now – a year! You cared for each other since we were kids. And here you are saying you can't do the one thing she wants the most from you – a _real_ kiss – because you don't want things to change between the two of you? Because you fear you can't hold back you _lustful_ urges? That is the whole point of being friends then having _feelings_ for each other, things change! This so stupid, Sora."

"Riku!-" Sora snarled with a hiss.

"-So selfish. What about Kairi? What about her wants and needs? Huh?" Riku continued on relentlessly. His words … were so cold, so uncaring and unemotional. "The Princess wants _you - _her Prince - to kiss her, and yet you refuse? It is your duty, Sora, as her boyfriend _and_ as the Keyblade Master to fulfill her every desire. To make her happy. So stop acting like a fearful pansy and just do it."

It was all true. Every single word Riku just said … was nothing but the truth.

Sora knew that.

But he didn't want to hear it.

Sora didn't want to believe it.

Sora's spiky brown hair covered his eyes, he looked at Riku with his hidden orbs, and balled his hands into tight fists. He grimaced. "What … what makes you think you can talk about all of this '_mushy' _girlfriend stuff that makes you think you know anything about _any _of this? Last time I checked you even don't have a girlfriend, or for that matter, anybody to love." He snapped harshly. His body was tense. His lips were set in a hard, firm line. His eyes were angered and cold.

_That was a really low blow_.

Riku's long bangs shielded his steel eyes. He turned his back to Sora and placed his hand on the door handle. So this was what he got for helping his long time friend with his current problem.

A stab to the heart.

Riku pulled the door slightly open, walking halfway inside.

Realization dawned on Sora. "W-wait!" He reached his hand out slightly.

Riku stopped where he was.

Sora's features were back to normal except for the small frown that tugged his lips. Sure, he felt like crap before … now he feels like a worthless piece of shit. Some friend he was. He should've known better than to bring up a sensitive subject like this. "Riku … I-I don't know what came over me." He stammered. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"-It's true though … what could you be possibly sorry for if it's true? Sora, you of all people should know why I refuse to be with anyone …" His voice sounded empty, devoid of life. "I was never met to be happy … never meant to be loved. I'm meant to stay alone. That is how I am supposed to live out the rest of my life … the rest of my _futile_ destiny." He grimaced acidly. A fake smile curled his lips. "Besides," He shrugged, "I _never_ want to put the one person I love in so much pain ... so much sorrow … because of what I _am_." He banged his fist into the door. Hard.

Sora cringed.

"I don't want to see the one I love go through that. I rather spend the remainder of my life … alone." Riku made his exit, slamming the door behind him – Sora cringed again – and locking it.

Sora looked at the door with sorrowful eyes. "… You're wrong, Riku …" He whispered softly. "… You are not meant to be alone. No one should be alone in their life." He smiled sadly. He turned away form the room his was friend locked in, and made his way to his dorm. "Not even … the worst person in all the worlds."

* * *

_It's a really long day huh? This day ends at the end of chapter 10._

_Sorry for the late update. Especially with a not so good chappy._

_Thank you all for your reviews! You have no idea how happy it makes me to see them!_

_I Hug all of my readers_

**Review Please! At least enought to reach up to 60-75!**

_Anyway, I changed the title because The original version of this chapter was 37 pages long. Wayyy to long for one chapter I think. So I cut it down to 17 pages and saved the other half as chapter 10. Witch is already typed out and ready to post ... in two weeks._

_I figured, why not make you guys wait a bit more._

**A/N:1** - _Yay for Namine and Roxas steamy fluff! I consider them as the Naughty Couple! The whole 'nobodies having hearts' will be explained later in the story._

**A/N:2** -** Riku's first friends are: Sora and Kairi. In case any of you were confuzzeled.**

**Important:1- If you could rename this story what would it be? I feel like changing the title. It's too long.**

**Important:2- Yeah, how old do you guys think Axel is? It a year after KH2 and He has to old enough to pass off as a teacher and yet young enough to hang out with teenagers and not seem like a creeper.**

**Review Please! At least enought to reach up to 60-75!**


	10. Running Up That Hill

**Old Title: New Life, New Home, New Friends, and a New Love**

**New Title: Breaking Light**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha **OR** Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Miyu.

**A/N:** Next chapter. Came out sooner than I hoped. I changed the story's title! Yay! I changed the title to: _Breaking Light_ **(Thank you Bloodcherry for the suggestion!)**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Couples:**

Sora and Kairi

Hayner and Olette

Roxas and Namine

Kagome and Riku

* * *

**Charter Ages:**

**Kagome: 16**

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Miyu: 8 and 18**

**Sango: 18 (I think)**

**Miroku: 19 (I think)**

**Shippo: 9 (I think)**

**Riku: 17**

**Sora: 16**

**Kairi: 16**

**Roxas: 16**

**Namine: 16**

**Olette: 16**

**Hayner: 16**

**More To Come

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: **

**_Running Up That Hill_  
**

Bloodshot, emerald eyes snapped open to pitch, black darkness. A set of knocks sounded on his dorm's door. The knocks weren't anything new. They were knocks he was all too familiar with.

It belonged to none other than to his best friend.

_Roxas._

The man with fiery, spiked hair released an irritated groan into the couch cushions. He lied face down on the comfy black, leather couch; his face smothered by the cushions. His eyebrows narrowed.

_What ..._

**What could possibly make his best friend come to his door at this hour?! **

Realization hit him. Roxas usually came around here whenever the hell he wanted to. Just like he would come crashing into Roxas and the other's dorm with his roomies whenever the hell he wanted to.

Another wrap of knocks came upon the door. This time it was harder then the first. The knocks were causing the man's already pounding head to emit more pain.

The red head released a heavy sigh into the cushions. He groped around him, grabbed the closest pillow near him, and covered his head and ears with it. Maybe if he ignored the knocks, Roxas will leave.

As if on cue, another wrap of knocks came. They were practically banging now.

"_Go. Away."_ The man's muffled groan replied.

Roxas' muffled voice sounded on the other side of the door. "Axel, I know you're in there! Get your lazy butt off that couch - which I know you're laying on - and open this damn door!"

The banging knocks did not cease the whole time Roxas was talking. And the pillow around Axel's head did not help one bit.

Fat chance of Roxas leaving him alone now.

Axel abruptly turned on his back. He winced slightly as the light from the room shined in his eyes. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly so they could adjust to the light.

Axel cringed, clutching his head as another set of bangs hit the door. It sounded as if Roxas was kicking the door now.

Axel released a sigh of relief when the bangs stopped abruptly. He only knew one person who could talk some sense into Roxas other than himself. And that was none other than Roxas' girlfriend and one Axel's close friends.

_Namine. _

Axel thanked her kind, innocent soul for stopping Roxas' barraged on his door. But the damage had been done. His head was throbbing even more since before Roxas got there.

Axel released a breath of air. No doubt Roxas and Namine were still waiting for him to open the damn door. He ran his long, slender figures through his spiked hair, forced on his famous smirk, and irritably growled as he reluctantly got up from the couch and made his way to the door.

Axel opened the door quite forcefully, letting go of it and letting it hit the wall. He looked down on the blonde couple.

The first thing Axel noticed was that Namine was lightly blushing, looking at anything other than Roxas. Axel had a strong feeling that she was blushing over something that Roxas did. His lips curled into a real smirk.

Axel also noticed that Roxas was glaring at him and that he was blushing as well. Wait, no, it was not blushing, it was more like he was flustered. He knew his best friend never blushes when he does _'romantic'_ things to Namine. Oh no, he gets adrenalin rushes; completely the opposite of what Namine gets.

Axel guessed that was where all the energy came from when Roxas was knocking – not even knocking; it was more like banging and kicking - on his door like a lunatic. Which reminds him ... he had to get back at Roxas.

Axel grinned wickedly as a thought came to mind. Namine's blush and Roxas' adrenalin rush defiantly weren't helping them in this matter.

Roxas didn't like the look his best friend was giving him and Namine.

Axel grinned wickedly. "So," He drawled, emerald eyes shining with amusement. "Roxy boy ... did you finally sex Namine up?"

A sharp breath of air was taken in, causing a coughing fit to erupted from the blushing, blonde girl.

Roxas glared daggers at the Pyro and punched him in the arm.

Taking Namine's small hand into his, Roxas pushed past an hysterically laughing Axel. Walking into the room, Roxas schemed of tactical ways to murder his best fried ... and where to hide the body.

Axel pointed at the couple retreating into his dorm. "T-the look ... on both-both you're faces!" He clutched his aching sides._ "Priceless!"_ Axel doable over as another round of hysteria fell on him.

Roxas grumbled: "Yeah, yeah-Shut up." He towed his girlfriend to the nearest couch.

Closing the door behind him, Axel walked over to the couch he lied on previously. It was across the couch Roxas and Namine were occupying. Yawning, he crashed on the couch face down. His face once again smothered by the cushions.

Roxas cocked an eyebrow. "What happened to you?"

Axel turned his head slightly. Reviling only one bloodshot eye and half of his mouth. He murmured: "You know how I got shit-faced _last _night?"

Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, well I'm still hung over."

"That's what happens when you mix beer, whiskey, and energy drinks." The Key of Destiny smirked. "Serves you right."

Axel grinned big. "Go to hell."

Roxas shrugged. "Been there. Heard it's nice around this time of year. You should go." He said matter-of-factly.

Axel's smile was smug. "Oh yeah? Jokes on you, because we all know my life's a living hell." He countered. The Pyro smiled a triumphant smile.

_Touch__è_.

"I can't argue with that." The Key of Destiny nodded in agreement. "It_ is_ true because seeing you every day and knowing your life is hell makes me not want to take mine for granted."

The two friends shared a look. Both erupted into laughter.

Namine cleared her throat. "Axel?" Came her quiet, nervous voice.

Looking up towards her, the Pyro raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Namine tensed up. "Uh," She twiddled her fingers, finding them more interesting than looking Axel in the eye. "where is everyone else?" She asked meekly.

"God only knows where **The Sadistic Bitch** is. Best bet that **Fruit Loop** is in his sissy gardens, whispering sweet nothings to those damn evil flowers of his." He huffed. "**Emo Bitch** is down stairs in the library, probably slitting his wrist while reading _101 Ways To Kill Thyself_ or something like that." He waved his hand. "And **Sissy Bitch** is in the band room, practicing on how to suck more with that instrument of his." Axel ticked them all off with his fingers.

**(A/N: 1)**

Namine starred at him with wide eyes. "I-I see ..." She visibly deflated of the tenseness. She turned her gaze elsewhere.

Sure Namine and Axel are friends, good friends at that. But there was a point in their lives when the two played on different sides of the chessboard.

Sure, Axel did help her escape by turning the other cheek. Yeah, he almost tried to kill Namine in order to get to a certain _'Fruit Loop', _but they are still good friends. Though, It _is_ quite nerve racking to Namine to be around someone who was once the enemy. Then again she now had a whole load of friends who used to be enemies.

Roxas sighed. _'Axel and his crazy nicknames.'_ He was positive Axel had one for him. He was sure at one point Axel told him, but Roxas had completely forgotten what it was. It must've been really repulsive to the point where he blocked it from his memory.

"So kiddies ..." Axel drawled. "To what do I honor your presence anyways? Or are you guys just here to chill?"

Roxas blew out a breath of air. He relaxed into the couch. "Riku and Kairi were getting into one of their heated debates. Me and Namine walked out before it really started to get out of hand. Besides, we had to tell you and everyone else something. But seeing as the rest aren't here you will just have to pass the message along."

"Gotcha, bud. So what ya'cha got to tell me?"

Namine took over the conversation: "I'm sure Aerith told everyone this already, but we got a new student-"

Axel's whole body just jerked upright when he heard that. His head retaliated against the sudden movement. His eyes snapped shut. He clenched his head as more pain emitted. "-Damn it!"

Namine almost jumped out of her skin from the sudden outburst.

Namine's eyes were wide with slight horror. "A-are you ... o-okay?" She instinctively reach her small hand towards hin to help in any way. When she realized what she was doing she withdrew her hand immediately.

"Yeah, yeah. I just got whip-lashed, dizzied, and a huge pounding headache." He grimaced. "Just move it along."Axel waved his free hand nonchalantly, brushing the question off.

"Uh ..." Namine racked her brain for what she was saying before. "... right." She got it. "Uh, h-her name is Kagome Higurashi. She just moved here from another world called: Tokyo. And she is our new dorm mate. You'll meet her tomorrow." The Artist concluded.

Axel stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Aerith did mention something about the new girl - Wait! What the hell is a Tokyo? I never heard of a world like that."

Namine and Roxas shared a looked. "Neither have we." They said in unison.

Roxas ran his fingers through his tussled blonde hair. "Get this though, we were all hanging out with Kagome today at the mall, and at the end of the day she stiffens and is as pale as a ghost. Suddenly she tells us she forgot her bracelet at the arcade and leaves to go get it. A little later Kagome comes back, we get to the school, and she collapse in the hallway; withering in pain."

"Oh shit." Axel muttered. He was on the edge of his seat waiting in anticipation for Roxas to go on. "Then what happened? What caused the pain?" He press on.

Namine's head bowed. "Me, Kairi, and Olette were the first ones to see it." She mumbled sadly.

"See what?" Axel urged.

Ignoring Axel, Roxas stated: "I didn't see it till I got close enough to her."

Axel growled. "Holy fuck, Roxas! I swear, if you don't tell me what you saw right now, I will put a stick through you and place you over an open fire. Making you a human shishkabob." He slammed his hand down on the table in front of him for emphasis.

Namine jumped at the uncalled loud sound. She nudged closer to her boyfriend.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas put his hands up in defense. "Chill Axel. I'll tell you." He said. "Anyway, what caused for Kagome to collapse in the hall with pain was ... this huge gash that was on her back." He took a breath. He paused for a second. "She was bleeding ... a lot." He sighed.

"Damn." Axel breathed. _'So that's why she was in the infirmary today.' _He mused silently to himself.

"You can say that again." Roxas murmured. "And hear this, none of us have one clue to what could of caused those wounds on Kagome."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "What do ya mean?" He questioned.

"He means," Namine intervened quietly, "that no Heartless, Nobody, or human could have done that kind of damage to her." She looked down sadly. "Her wounds ... they were claw marks. Unlike the Shadow Heartless' claws, these were longer, bigger, and deeper. It was made by something we have never encountered before."

"Freaky ... and you guys don't know what did that?"

Namine shook her head solemnly 'no'.

"Aren't you guys going to try to figure it out?"

Namine look up to Roxas for help.

"As of right now, we are not sure." The Key of Destiny answered for her."But, we will figure it out ... sooner or later." He sighed.

Axel shook his head in exasperation. "Heh, whatever floats your guys boat."

Roxas cleared his throat to ease up the tension he was feeling. "Anyway, two weeks from now something is going down." He changed the subject.

Axel perked to attention. "Huh? Really? What is it?"_'Two weeks, huh?'_ Which reminds him, he had a fight with said new girl in that time period. He smiled wickedly. _'Now, that is going to be fun.'_

Roxas didn't like the smile that was on his friends lips. He brushed it off, thinking Axel was just being his plain, creepy self. "W-well first off, getting back on the topic of Kagome's home world, she didn't even realize she transferred worlds. She thinks **Twilight Town** is a town in her world that she just never heard about."

"How stupid can someone get." Axel drawled under his breath.

"... Right ..." Roxas stretched out the word. "Anyway, we know defiantly that she didn't come here by Gummie Ship, so our last resort is the train at **Twilight Station**. Like how it goes to **Destiny Islands** it might also go to Tokyo. Which leads to what's going on two weeks from now."

"And ... that is?"

"On the Sunday of that week," Namine stated softly, "Me, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hayner, and Olette will be going to **Twilight Station** to investigate if one of the trains go to Kagome's home world."

Axel looked pointedly at Roxas. "And why aren't _you_ going, Roxy boy?"

Roxas grinned. "And leave Kagome to hang out by herself while a whole group of people are missing? Never. It would be to obvious. I will be hanging out with her that day, keeping her occupied. Besides," He shrugged. "she seems like an interesting person and I want to get to know her better."

Axel crossed his arms. "Move over Namine." He smirked. "The new girl is already taking your man's heart."

Namine squeaked uncomfortably.

Axel bellowed out into laughter because of her reaction. His laughter was cut short when a pillow was through at his face.

Roxas glared at Axel. "Namine's the only one for me." He hugged Namine closer to him.

Axel plucked the pillow off his face. Chuckling, he shrugged. "Alright, alright, she's the only one for you. I joked, I joked. Whatever." He grinned.

Axel relaxed into the couch. Leaning his head back, closing his eyes, he sighed deeply. Damn was he tired.

"You wanna help them?" Roxas asked.

"With what?" The Pyro asked.

Roxas shook his head tiredly. "Two weeks from now on Sunday? With the whole _'finding out how Kagome got here thing'."_

Axel thought about this for a moment. Then a thought came to mind. "No thanks. I got er stuff to do on that day."

Roxas didn't believe him. "Bull. Like what?"

Axel racked his brain for some form of excuse. He got it! "Six words. Grading-over-your-sucky-ass-papers."

That satisfied Roxas. "'Nough said."

"Listen why don't the two of you raid the fridge or something? There some beers and munchies in there." Axel shooed them off.

Roxas got to his feet, bringing Namine with him. "Wow, Axel, you're the best. Letting minors drink." He sneered sarcastically.

Axel smirked. "You know it."

Roxas snorted. _'Cocky Bastered.' _"We're just going to get some chips." He told his best friend as he and Namine made their way to the kitchen.

"Finally." Axel huffed under his breath. "Now I have time to think."

On an normal occasion Axel would of still said no to helping everyone out on that Sunday, even if he didn't have something to do. But now there was a true reason for why he said no. And that reason was to take advantage of that day.

Yup, that would be the day he fights the new girl-What's her name again? Oh yeah, Kagome Higurashi. He will just simply lure her away from Rox for a little bit, take her to the mansion, then bota-bing-bota-boom they have themselves a fight. Easy.

Axel chuckled darkly. _'So simple.'_ He inwardly grimaced.

The Pyro's mind now drifted to other matters. Like, can the girl _even_ fight. He thought over of what Aerith, Roxas, and Namine had said earlier.

'_I sense something within the new student.'_

"_I want you to go a round with her, in 2 weeks'; on a weekday of your choice."_

"_If she does not put up a fight in 3 attacks you give her, retreat. Okay? Don't tell anyone either."_

"_She collapse in the hallway; withering in pain."_

"_... this huge gash that was on her back."_

"_She was bleeding ... a lot."_

"_Her wounds ... they were claw marks. Unlike the Shadow Heartless' claws, these were longer, bigger, and deeper." _

Axel put two and two together. And what did he get?

A girl who can pulverize some unknown creature's ass and live to tell about it.

And now that, to Axel, is a girl who can fight.

In two weeks time ... this was going to be one interesting fight.

Axel opened his eyes to stare straight up at the ceiling. He grinned wickedly. "Well, well, well, boys and girls," He whispered to himself, "it seems to me that another hell of a show is about to begin. And Miss. Kagome Higurashi ... you're our new star." His grin widened.

Axel laughed manically under his breath.

* * *

Three things happened at once:

Kagome took a deep, sharp breath, her eyes snapped open to pitch black darkness, and she lurched upright in her bed; gasping for air. She awoke in a cold sweat.

The miko looked around the dark room frantically.

'_W-where am I?' _

Her eyes widened as she remembered.

_Leaving Tokyo. Moving to Twilight Town. Meeting new friends. Pain. Sleep._ _The nightmare. _

It came back to Kagome like a crashing wave that knocked the wind out of her. It left her dizzy.

Kagome's eyes were that of horror, tears starting to gather. A silent sob left her lips.

'_That same nightmare again ... It has been keeping me from having a good nights sleep ...' _

Her body trembled uncontrollably. Kagome brought her knees to her chest, resting her head upon them. She squeezed her eyes shut. _Tightly. _The tears that gathered in the corner of her eyes fell, staining her cheeks.

'_Why...'_

Kagome's arms clenched the sides of her head. She squeezed her hands shut, grabbing two handfuls of her raven hair. Without knowing, Kagome was subconsciously rocking herself back and forth.

'_Why does it plague my mind.'_

Kagome tried to calm herself. She tried to pull herself together. She tried not to fall to pieces. She didn't want to break yet. Not _now_. Not when she came _this_ far.

Another quiet sob slipped. She clenched her teeth shut, biting them down from the inside.

'_Why doesn't it just stop!_'

Kagome gripped her arms till she felt pain. It was sure to leave bruises.

Eventually, in a matter of time, Kagome did calm down.

Quickly, Kagome wiped the perspiration that beaded her forehead.

Her tired body fell heavily-almost lifelessly-back on the bed. She laid on her back, taking deep, silent ragged breaths. Her arms laid limply at her sides. She groped around her till she found her blanket. Pulling the covers over her head, Kagome curled into a ball.

'_I've been having the same nightmare ... _almost_ every night ...'_

Her dull eyes suddenly felt heavy. Darkness was slowly enclosing her vision.

'_Since that night ...'_

Eyes closing slowly, darkness took her vision. Before sleep overtook, Kagome hoped that she didn't plunge back into nightmare like she usually did.

She didn't fall back into the nightmare.

Kagome tossed and turned. She slept restlessly.

Boy, is she going to be tired in the morning.

* * *

_And this, my dear reviewers, is the ending of day one. Finally!!_

_I really like how Axel, Roxas, and Namine turned out in this chapter. I think I kept them in character ... well with the cursing aside._

_Wow, Kagome is going through hell, huh?_

_I love Axel! Well, I love Riku first, but than Axel!_

_Yay!_

_Thanks for all of you're reviews! And for it I gave you this chapter a little earlier from the original 2 week wait. I feel so loved!_

**A/N: 1 - I challange any my reviewers to tell me WHO THE PEOPLE IN BOLD ARE! Good luck!**

**Review Please! It will make me so happy and I'll update sooner!**


	11. Things Left Unsaid

**Old Title: New Life, New Home, New Friends, and a New Love**

**New Title: Breaking Light**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha **OR** Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Miyu.

**A/N:** Next chapter. Not the one I wanted out, but at least it's something.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Couples:**

Sora and Kairi

Hayner and Olette

Roxas and Namine

Kagome and Riku

* * *

**Charter A:**

**Kagome: 16**

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Miyu: 8 and 18**

**Sango: 18 **

**Miroku: 19 **

**Shippo: 9 **

**Riku: 17**

**Sora: 16**

**Kairi: 16**

**Roxas: 16**

**Namine: 16**

**Olette: 16**

**Hayner: 16**

**Axel: 19**

**More To Come**

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

**_Things Left Unsaid_  
**

Riku Isn't a morning person. And that was the absolute truth.

Dead tired. It was a fitting term that explained how he was feeling right this second. The silver-haired Key Bearer stared blankly at the bowl of cereal before him. He released a silent yawn.

Riku was exhausted, no doubt about that. His sleep schedule has been all screwed up since the morning before. First, he sleeps too late. Then, last night, he barley got a wink of sleep.

Maybe it was because he slept in the recliner instead of the comfort of his own bed? Maybe? It seem most likely.

Regardless of his pride, which is always hard for him to put aside, he had to admit to himself that staying in the Study Room all night was not one of his best ideas.

Riku glanced around the table. Everyone was in their usual seats talking to one another. That is, everyone except for Kagome, Sora, and himself.

Riku wasn't in the mood to talk. As for Kagome and Sora, they weren't even there. Kairi had said that Kagome was still knocked out, and Sora was in the bathroom -

- The boy's dorm door burst open. Riku cringed once the door hit the wall. "Morning!" Came Sora's loud, obnoxious voice.

Various 'Supps' and 'Mornings' greeted him from around the table.

Riku said nothing.

Kairi and Sora noticed Riku's reaction to Sora's grand entrance. Sure, Riku doesn't really talk in the mornings, but he would've usually grunted or something just to greet his best friend.

Sora physically deflated with an audible sigh. He slowly treaded to his usual seat between his girlfriend and best friend. How awkward that was.

Sora risked a side glance at brooding Keyblade Bearer. Riku sat as far away from him as the table would allow. His body language was sluggish, showing just how tired he was. His visage was blank. His dull, droopy steel-turquoise eyes stared intently at his mushy cereal as if it were a great abyss.

Sora opened his mouth. Closed it. Then opened it again. "Hey, Riku, bud-" - Deadly seel eyes slowly glanced at him. Riku narrowed his eyes into a glare that said: _Stop-breathing. _Sora tensed. He was finding it hard to actually breath. "Uh, yeah," He gulped, "glad we had this talk!" He mumbled quickly.

Riku went back to admiring his breakfast.

That answered Sora's lost question. Of course, Riku was still mad at him! Why shouldn't he be? He pretty much ripped Riku's head off when he was only trying to help him with his 'Kairi problem.' Sora was indeed depressed about this ordeal between him and his best bud.

He wished he never opened his big mouth in the first place. Sora sighed.

Kairi had been watching the whole odd exchange between Soar and Riku. It was painfully obvious Riku was mad at Sora. But why was he? It puzzled her.

Kairi touched Sora's arm. "What's wrong with Riku?" She whispered as she jerked her chin toward said boy.

Sora took a quick glance at Riku. "I'll tell you later, Kairi. I promise." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Now ... just isn' the right time." He gave pointed another look towards Riku.

Kairi didn't want to be left out of the loop any longer then needed to be, but Sora was right, now wasn't the time. After all, Riku _was_ just a few feet away. With a sigh Kairi turned back to her meal and shunned the matter into the back of her mind.

This was going to bother the Princess for the rest of the day.

A few moments later the girls' dorm door saliently clicked opened.

Riku's eyes darted toward that direction.

Kagome silently stepped in. No one has even noticed her entrance. Except for Riku. She scrutinized the scene openly.

At the head of the table closest to her was Olette. To Olette's right -on the right side of the table- was Hayner, Roxas, and Namine. To the left side was Kairi, Sora, and Riku. At the other end -far across from Olette and between Riku and Namine- was an empty seat. Most likely for Kagome.

Hayner and Olette seemed to be arguing about something or other. Roxas was chewing Hayner's ear off about getting himself a new skateboard.

Namine somehow - through all the noise- was able to talk to Kairi from across the table. How her small, soft voice was getting to Kairi in the first place was beyond Kagome.

Sora was slouched in his chair; his arms crossed over his chest, a frown plagued his lips, azure eyes distant. This bothered Kagome. She knew this was defiantly not this normal everyday behavior.

Riku was brooding, that much was for sure. His hair was in a messy pony tail, shoulders hunched over his body, head bowed. Long silver bangs prevented her from telling what exactly his eyes were locked on.

She felt the Dark vibes radiating of him. It was so much more intense than yesterday. It was enough to make her skin crawl and prickle with anxiety and awareness. It was enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. And, to an extent, it almost frightened Kagome.

Kagome resisted to scratch her arms and rub her neck. Instead she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms. "Morning." She yawned.

Kairi sprang up from her seat. She strode over to her new friend. "Kagome," She smiled sweetly, "I was just about to wake you so you wouldn't be late." She grasped Kagome's hand. "Come on. You've got to eat something before we head out." Kairi lead her to the empty seat at the head of the table.

Kagome glanced at the two. Riku greeted her with a curt nod. Namine smiled pleasantly at her. She forced herself to smile back.

"I'll get your food for you." Kairi picked up the empty plate in front of Kagome.

Kagome was getting out of her seat. "You don't have to. I can-" Her protest died in her throat once Kairi held up her hand.

"Nonsense." Kairi waged her finger. "I want to do it. Now sit back down and wait for your breakfast." She joked.

Kairi made her way to the stove, scooped food on the plate, then walked over to the microwave. She punched in some numbers and pressed the start button. She hummed a small tune as she waited for the food to heat up.

With a defeated sigh, Kagome sat back down. "Is she always this chirpy in the morning? I can practically see it glowing off her."

Namine giggled. "Yup. Everyone here is a morning person. Except Riku, Roxas, and Hayner." She pinched her fork into the last bit of scrambled eggs on her plate. She popped it into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "Kairi is just more into the morning swing than the rest of us. Not to mention she likes to help others."

They way Namine said those last words made Kagome believe that they held a double meaning to it.

Kairi liked to help others. Translation: Kairi like to be needed. For something, for anything. She wasn't the type to just sit back and watch the world go by. No, Kairi is the one who likes to jump in there completely unprepared and take on anything like it is.

Talk about being Headstrong.

The feeling of be useful to someone in someway. Kagome had felt that once before, Not anymore. She let that die away like everything else 2 months ago. She didn't need anybody. And nobody needed her.

"How about you? Are you the morning type, Kagome?" The Memory Witch asked.

Kagome blinked. "Me? No, not really. I was when I was younger."

Namine's eyebrows furrowed. "Really? And here I thought you would like the mornings." She mumbled.

"Night is what I like now." In her mind Kagome grimaced. '_My most favorite and heated time of day.'_

Namine placed her cup and utensils on her clean plate. "Excuse me." She went to the sink to put the dishes into the dishwasher.

Kairi scampered back over to the table, warm food in hand. "Here you go." She placed dish before Kagome. "Enjoy."

Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with butter. A casual breakfast.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you, Kairi."

She winked. "No problem." She turned to her Nobody. "Namine, I'll help you with those." She disappeared to help the small blonde.

With no one else to talk to, Kagome turned to Riku. "You're awfully quiet."

Riku remained unmoving. "Hnnn."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "Nice answer." She murmured.

Sora laughed. "Don't even bother to try to get a decent answer out of Riku at this time." He reclined back in his chair, lacing his hands behind his head. He pushed his feet on the ground to the point that the two front legs of the chair were off the floor.

Kagome's eyes widened. If it was even possible, Riku's darkness amplified ten fold. And it was all aimed at Sora. She shook her head.

Poor kid.

A deep, low growl erupted from Riku's chest. Steel eyes swivelled to pierced Sora with a _don't-talk_ death glare.

Riku hated the fact that Sora spoke for him. He heated the fact that Sora thinks he got him all figured out, when in fact, the idiotic Keyblade Master didn't get Riku at all!

"Gah!" Sora quickly leaned away from Riku, leaving him only one leg of the chair to support him.

Kagome let the tension between the two die down a bit before she said: "You don't say." She smirked. "Not awake yet?" She asked Riku.

Riku shook his head.

He ran his fingers through his hair. His fingers met up with the band that was keeping his hair up. He pulled it out and waves of silver cascaded down to his shoulders. Riku scratched his head.

"Sleep?" Kagome poked at her food here and there, not really in the mood to eat it. Then again, when is she ever?

Riku released a heavy sigh. "Sucked." He grunted.

Kagome grimaced. "Mine did too. I barley got any shuteye." For a charade -and for the sake that Riku was paying attention to her- she picked up a piece of bacon and took a small bite, chewed, and swallowed.

It tasted delicious on Kagome's tongue. Magnificent even. But it was the only food she had ingested since the bit she had last night. Even then she didn't eat much at all. That piece of bacon in her empty stomach made her want to puke.

Kagome popped an egg into her mouth ... and almost gagged. Bile rose up her throat. She forced herself to gulp both down.

'_A few more bites, just a few more bites_'

She still had a charade to play.

Sora bulked. Here was Riku, who hated mornings with a passion, talking to Kagome like nothing! He barley even utters one word to everyone else here!

Sora was appalled. He was shock. He was -

- Riku kicked Sora's chair. The chair toppled backwards, falling to the floor. The table rattled.

Riku didn't spare Sora a second glance.

Kagome panicked. "Holy - !"

"- Pawned!" Hayner laughed.

"Nice." Roxas grinned greatly amused.

Namine shook her head. "Boys."

A smug grin played Riku's lips.

Sora complained there, on his back, until Kairi stood over him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Sora moaned loud and long.

Kairi offered him a hand.

Sora grasped her hand and Kairi heaved him up into an upright position. "Thanks, Kai. I think I can take it from here now." He stood up on his own two feet and dusted himself off. Even when he was up and about, Sora refused to release Kairi's hand.

Sora pierced Riku with accusing eyes.

Sora released a heavy breath of air.

He just had to open his big mouth last night. Now regrets it now more than ever.

"I'm going get ready." He grumbled as he beeline his way into the dorm.

* * *

A bit later, after every thing was cleaned, Hayner, Roxas, Namine, and Kairi followed Sora's lead to get ready for school.

"I almost forgot! Kagome," Olette ducked under the table and pulled out a rather large brown cardboard box. "Aerith stopped by earlier and dropped this off." Struggling slightly, she brought the box to Kagome. She dropped it on the table in front of her friend with a loud 'thud'.

Kagome stared blankly at the box. Just what exactly was in there? Bricks? She didn't recall Aerith saying anything about giving her a package. Or ... had she said something? No. "What ... What's in it?" Kagome poked the box cautiously as if it there were a bomb inside ready to explode.

Olette shrugged. "She said something about you liking the outfit she gave you yesterday. " She patted the top of the box. "My guess, I think it's more cloths." Olette began to walk to the girls dorm. But before she opened the door, she gave one last glance over her shoulder to Kagome, and grinned. "Leave it to Aerith to give somebody something they take a liking to." With a shake of her head, Olette went into the room.

Kagome eyes widened. Had she showed so much admiration for the cute outfit yesterday that Aerith had to drop off extra cloths for her? She quickly stood up and pulled open the flaps of the box. She stared at the contents inside, unblinking, for a few good seconds. Kagome's head hung low in embarrassment, her bangs hiding her eyes.

Perfect.

Just perfect.

Kagome just had to show how much she liked that dress yesterday, didn't she.

Just as Olette predicted, cloths.

Kagome slowly shuffled through the clothing, admiring it. "Beautiful." She murmured softly. Her eyes glazed.

Skirts, pants, baggy pants, dresses, T-shirts, sweaters, tank tops, tube tops, and long sleeved shirts; all in a variety of colors. How Aerith managed to fit all that in there, Kagome had not one clue.

Zippers. They were pretty much on everything piece of clothing she could find in there. They went in all these different crazy directions. And the hoods. Lots of hoods on the shirts, sweaters, and even the dresses.

Kagome picked up a tube top with a zipper running right down the front and rubbed it between her fingers, loving the feel of it. She wasn't sure what material it was made of - silk? Leather? A mix of both? - but what she did know was that it all looked so comfortable and that it had to be same material as yesterdays dress -

- Kagome shook her head. She discarded the shirt in the box and dug deeper into the cloths. When she finally hit the bottom, she found a slip of paper poking out in between a top and a skirt.

Kagome pulled it out. The paper was folded in half. On one side, in Aerith's neat cursive, was written: To Kagome.

Kagome placed it on top of the corner of the table, between her and Riku. She sat back down, placed her elbow on the table, and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

Riku stared at the paper. He was only slightly curious of what could be written in there. His eyes flashed to Kagome. Turquoise clashed with brown for a few seconds, asking a silent question.

'_Well?'_

Kagome closed her eyes and looked down at the paper between them. She felt herself being lost again in Riku's steeling, mysterious eyes. She didn't want to lose herself again like she had yesterday. It felt so weird ... like she was being drowned by sorrow and that she didn't know herself anymore. Weird.

Kagome sighed. "Go ahead."

Riku already had the note open before she Kagome finished. She leaned closer to him to read the letter:

_Kagome, When I saw the look in you eyes at how much you liked that dress, I had to find you some more. And I did. These were just hanging in my closet. I never use them and they never been used, so please accept them. Considerate as a gift of friendship. P.S. I hope your back is well enough to let you participate in school today. Aerith. _

"What are you two doing?"

Kagome and Riku simultaneously looked up at Sora. He was leaning against the doorframe to the boy's dorm. He was decked out in a dark blue sleeveless shirt that had a zipper going down the front and his usual puffy black pants. A goofy grin was plastered on his lips.

'_Great,'_ Riku thought, _'He's back to his old aloof self again.'_

Sora raise an eyebrow. "Sitting a little to close, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Until it clicked. She turned to see that she was a lot closer to Riku than she wanted to be - there arms were paretically brushing one another's. She must of leaned in closer without really noticing her proximity with him.

Riku hadn't noticed either. He just casually leaned away from her.

Kagome immediately jumped up from her seat and took a few steps back. "Uh," She gave an embarrassed laugh, "Sorry Riku."

Riku grunted. He turned his head away from Kagome.

Childish.

The both of them.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you guys only have 15 minutes to get ready. So hop to it." He turned back into the room.

"Yeah, yeah. We're on it." Closing her eyes, Kagome stretched her arms above her head. "Let's get moving." She yawned. Kagome didn't hear any signs of Riku moving, so she opened one eye.

Riku's body was taught, his breathing was deep. He stared at Kagome with blazing narrowed eyes. They quickly flickered between two emotions: Alert and Anger. Then his eyes went blank as he continued to stare at her - no, not her. But her arms?

Kagome gasped. She remembered. Now she knew why Riku was looking at her like that, why he was looking at her arms with such anger. She quickly pulled her arms down to her sides and tugged her sleeves down.

Kagome closed her eyes. Her body went rigged, her bangs shielded her eyes. Kagome clenched her hands into tight fist, her nails biting into her palms.

He saw.

Kagome bit her lip.

Riku saw them!

* * *

Riku slowly stood up. "Kagome -" He cautiously took a step toward the her.

- Kagome was already running.

Kagome ran right past Riku into her dorm, slamming the door behind her.

Riku didn't stop her. He didn't even try. He was just too ... shell shocked to do anything. So he'd let her run away for now. He collapsed in his chair, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy breath.

His other hand was shaking with rage. He just wanted to punch something. Break something. Anything! Just so he can ease his rage.

Riku felt the all too familiar pounding in his head. He pressed the palm of his hands to his temples. He bearded his teeth, a growl emitting from deep within his chest. He shook his head to and fro restlessly.

The pounding amplified.

He can't move. It hurts too much.

Breathing was beginning to be a hard thing to do.

Riku's eyes flashed to orange color. He needs to calm down ... He needs to gain back control from _him ... _heneeds to find something to cover his eyes.

Riku bit the sleeve of his shirt and tore a good strip of material off. He quickly covered his eyes with it and tied it behind his head with shaking fingers.

It took awhile for his body to go back to normal.

For everything to just stop.

For Riku to gain control over his own mind again.

His body fell limply in the chair, his head hanging over the back of it as he stared at the darkness over his eyes.

Riku sure as hell didn't need this right now.

* * *

Kagome sat on the bathroom floor against the door. Her knees were drawn to her chest and her arms were crossed on top of them, her chin resting in her arms. She stared at the cold tile floor with dead brown eyes.

Riku seen them

He knew.

He saw.

The Bruises on her arms

The Bruises she inficted on herself.

She buried her head into her arms.

Kagome sure as hell didn't need this right now.

* * *

_Wow, ruff crap, huh?_

_Anyway long time no see, yeah? I hope this chapter will surfice till the next one comes out._

**Review Please! At least enought to reach up to 100-110**

_Tell Me what you think!!!!_

* * *

**Like Roxas/Kairi/Axel triangles?**

**Or just like Axel/Kairi pairings?**

**Check out my story: The Thin White Line**

**Give it a Shot! Please?**

**Summary:** AU. It was a relationship that was hated by all. _'It was you and me against the world.'_ When your boyfriend leaves you suddenly, you wonder what went wrong. How did you fall apart? _'Was it something that I did? was it something that I said?'_ Your self esteam is low. How could you possibly care for someone again? How could you love when you're in this much pain. How can you possibly let go? _'Cause I got to know what made me unbeautiful.'_

_**Excert:**_

**It was like one of those stupid highschool movies where everyone was divided into their clicks, following the status quo, and breaking out into random song. For Roxas and Kairi, it was mysterious popular skater boy meets the school outcast who still has a brain of her own and eventually like one another.**

**Thank God they didn't break out into song.**

**Surprisingly, it was Roxas who wanted Kairi. He was the one to ask her out as well ... during school in a crowded hallway. He was so nervous that he turned beet red. He also kept rubbing the back of his neck and stuttering like a babbling idiot.**

**Everyone at the school was surprised by this. The ever oh-so-cool Roxas? _Nervous?_ Unheard of!**

**But he was. And that was because he was facing Kairi. The girl was so headstrong he actually feared that she would slug him for even thinking about asking her on a date.**

**But when he finally did manage to sputter out a sentence, it came out like:** _"You, me, date?"_

**Stupid.**

**Why yes it was.**

**Kairi's response: Looking at him as if he suddenly sprouted three heads. When the shock that a popular just asked her out rolled by, she looked him straight in the eye.**

"_Why?"_

"_W-why? Uh, B-because y-you seem nice. A-and you look like you're d-down to earth." Gulp. "N-nothing like these other girls ... you're also ... very b-beau-"_

"_-Yes."_

"_Wha - R-really?!"_

_Smile. "Uh-huh."_

**Kairi had know what Roxas was going to say when she cut him off. He was frazzled as is asking an unpopular out that she didn't want to put him through anymore unnecessary torture.**

**Besides, what reason did she really have to say no to him? He never bothered her. Never bullied her like most other boys do. Not to mention, Kairi had been admiring Roxas from a far.**

**Sure, he pretty much did ignore her entire existence for the past three years since she got to Twilight High, but that doesn't matter now.**

**Because _now_ he _was _asking her out.**

**They did go on that date.**

**Soon enough they became boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**But where there is happiness, there are haters.**

**Of course no one wanted the two the be together.**

**Popular Golden Girls wanted to claw Kairi's eyes out for taking their next potential boyfriend ... or sex buddy - It doesn't matter. It's the same to them anyway. As for the hopeful boys that wanted her, well, actually, there were _no_ hopeful boys that wanted Kairi in the first place. What she did have though were her three best friends.**

**The ever so popular heart-throbs of the school, Riku and Sora. And the spunky, sadistic psychotic outcast, Larxene. But alas, even they were just as against her being with Roxas as mach as everyone else was.**

"_Roxas!? You're dating Roxas!? What about_ _Me — I-I mean, uh," Sigh, "Just be carful, okay Kairi?"_

"_Hn. I've know him since I was a kid and I still don't like him. Watch yourself."_

"_The shrimp? You're with the shrimp? That's it, My God, I have __**seen. It. All.**__"_

**No one, absolutely no one wanted them to be together.**

**Kairi knew that.**

**Roxas new that.**

**But they didn't care.**

**There were unbreakable.**

**... or so it seemed.**

* * *

Reviews = Love!


	12. High School Never Ends: Part I

**Old Title: New Life, New Home, New Friends, and a New Love**

**New Title: Breaking Light**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha **OR** Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Miyu.

**A/N:** Here's part one!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Couples:**

Sora and Kairi

Hayner and Olette

Roxas and Namine

Kagome and Riku

* * *

**Charter Ages:**

**Kagome: 16**

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Miyu: 8 and 18**

**Sango: 18 **

**Miroku: 19 **

**Shippo: 9 **

**Riku: 17**

**Sora: 16**

**Kairi: 16**

**Roxas: 16**

**Namine: 16**

**Olette: 16**

**Hayner: 16**

**Axel: 19**

**More To Come**

* * *

**Chapter 12: **

_**High School Never Ends**_

_Part I_

Kagome defiantly didn't expect this.

She finished applying the numbing medication on her back and redressed the wounds. They weren't bleeding anymore, so that was a plus. The wounds are already healing themselves up nicely thanks to her Miko powers. All that was left in its wake though was an unbearable stinging pain that burned like the fires from hell.

Kagome looked in the mirror and gave herself an once-over. She was sporting one of her new outfits: a blue skirt, black long sleeve shirt with a hood - the shirt paretically clung to her skin, and the black ankle boots that Aerith gave her yesterday. She double checked to be sure that her every bruise on her body was tucked away safely behind her clothes. She didn't want any other wandering eyes catching a glimpse of them.

Kagome stooped down to the cold bathroom tile floor and placed her Gym clothes in her backpack - schedule said she had that class today. A loud set of frantic knocks emitted from the other side of the bathroom door. Kagome quickly zipped up her bag, pulled it on to her shoulders, and opened the door.

It was Roxas and Hayner, Namine and Olette were behind the guys. The boys looked ... jumpy to her. Their eyes glancing back to the door that lead to the Living Area. As for the girls ... they seemed worried. Namine was playing with her fingers nervously and Olette was biting her lip.

Kagome blinked, confused. "Um, hi -" Roxas and Hayner each grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her out of the bathroom. "Hey! What the -?!" She looked back and forth between the two.

Roxas removed his hand from Kagome's wrist and placed them on her shoulders, pushing her to the door that lead to the Hallway. Hayner mirrored his friend's action. Namine and Olette were walking ahead._ Fast_.

"We gotta go." Roxas didn't even look at Kagome. All of his focus was on getting her and his other friends the hell out of this room to the other side of that door ... alive.

Kagome forced herself to stop. She spun oh her heel and faced Roxas and Hayner. "Why?" She crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow. "We still have time left."

Hayner forced a grin. "It's just that, uh, we got to take you ... to your locker, yeah, your locker! And go ... go over your schedule with you - Forget it! We just gotta go!" He jabbed his thumb toward the door.

'_Bullshit,'_ Kagome thought to her self, 'More like your all running scared from something ... or someone.' She quickly glanced around the room and took a head count. They were missing three companions. "Where are Sora, Kairi, and Riku?"

Roxas released an exasperated sigh, his hand came very close to meeting his face. He thought it would take at least two seconds to get her out of here. "They're staying behind." He took another fleeting glance at the Living Area's door as he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde spikes wit frustration. He has to hurry before all hell breaks lose.

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together. "Why?" She asked slowly.

Roxas racked his brain for anything. "Riku ... he knocked out again." He lied cooly. Well it was sorta true, Riku was knocked out, but in a different manner. "Sora and Kairi are trying to get him up again." Roxas shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant matter.

Kagome's eyes widened at this.

She was perplexed. How was that possible? Riku sleeping? Again? She had just left him literally fifteen minuets ago and at the time was half awake. Now he was out like a light? That seemed very unlikely. Even for Riku.

... And why the hell was everyone freaking?! Kagome pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She didn't question Roxas any further. She will pretend to not notice that something was amiss. Pretend not to see the worry etched on all her friends faces. She will play along with their little charade.

"Fine, let's go." (Both Roxas and Hayner visibly brightened.) "I just got to grab my schedule."

The boys frowned.

Kagome was making her way to her bed when something powerful _forced_ her to stop dead in her tracks in front of the Living Area's door. Her muscles locked and tensed. The air in her lungs whooshed out, painfully finding it difficult to breath.

The room suddenly grew colder.

Darker even.

A violent shudder raked Kagome's body. It suddenly felt heavy. She felt like she was about to collapse from ... the heaviness. Kagome placed a hand on the door, - it felt like it was burning beneath her finger tips - straining to keep her composer.

The darkness, the negativity she felt. It was so familiar, but it was so much stronger. Much more dangerous. So much more ... Evil.

... It reminded Kagome of Riku.

And that scared her.

Kagome stared wide eye at the door, her eyes glazed with terror. She couldn't recall the last time she had been this scared. She could practically see the darkness seeping out from under the door. Kagome gulped ... and reach for the door handle.

"_Ka - me -!"_

She didn't hear anything.

Didn't see anything.

"_Kagome!"_

Her hand clasped the brass knob.

In her mind eye, it was only her and this door.

She turned the knob.

"Kagome!" Roxas hissed again. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her arm away from the door. Kagome staggered back and looked at him with bewildered eyes. Roxas could see her shaking. He felt bad for her. Unlike like the rest of them, she didn't have time to adjust to the Darkness.

Roxas sighed in relief. He was glad he stopped Kagome from opening that door. If she had ... she would've been in danger and their cover would have been blown without a hitch.

"What the_ hell_ do you think you were doing?!" He said through clenched theeth.

Kagome blinked quickly. "Uh ... I-I," She hated how her voice sounded so weak, so she cleared her throat. "I' n-not sure." That was a little better.

She stared straight past Roxas, over his shoulder. Hayner was the only one other than her and Roxas in the room. The hall door was open. Namine and Olette must be waiting outside.

Roxas leaned in closer to her so that he was all that she could see. Their eyes locked. Kagome subconsciously leaned back. Her eyes downcast to the floor. She didn't like how his intense Azure eyes picked away at her. It made her feel weak, uncomfortable even.

"We have to go." Roxas narrowed his eyes slightly. "Now."

Kagome gritted her teeth. "I have to - " - She pulled her wrist out of his grasp - "grab my schedule first." She turned her back on Roxas and strode over to her bed as she rubbed her wrist. What was it with everyone grabbing her today?

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up." Hayner whined.

Roxas looked over his shoulder at his friend. "Go wait outside. We'll be right there."

Hayner glared at Roxas. _"Whatever."_ He snapped as he walked towards the door. Without another look at Roxas he said: "If you die I get to keep your Champion Struggle Trophy ... and the belt too." With that Hayner was out the door.

Roxas shook his head. "You keep wishing." He murmured. He made his way to the open door and leaned against the frame. "We really are going to be late if you don't hurry it up, Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm coming." She grabbed her schedule off the bed and headed toward Roxas. As she past the Living Area's door again ... she couldn't help but give it one last final glance.

It terrified her.

Goose bumps rose up on her arms, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and Kagome felt like she was going to vomit.

Kagome mentally shook her head. She hurried past the creepy door to Roxas, who was keeping a rather close eye on her. She raised her eyes up to him, face an emotionless mask. "Happy?" Kagome dead-panned as she blew right past him and out the door.

Roxas looked up at the ceiling in annoyance. He blew a gust of air up causing a spike blonde hair to flutter. "Thrilled." He muttered. He stepped out the door and gave a fleeting look to the door the lead to the Living Area. "Sora ... Kairi ... I wish you a hell of a lot of luck." With that closed the door behind him with a silent click.

* * *

Kagome leaned leisurely against the wall near her Home Room's door. She already grabbed all her stuff from her locker. Now she was waiting patiently, like she promised, for Roxas and Hayner to arrive back from grabbing their own stuff from their lockers.

She closed her eyes and rested her head back on the wall. She thought about the classes that she would be taking that she, Namine, Roxas, Hayner, and Olette discussed about awhile ago:

_Home Room_ - She will be with Roxas, Hayner, and Sora.

_First period:_ **English** - with Sora, Kairi, Hayner, and Roxas.

_Second Period:_ **Trigonometry** - with Namine, Olette, and Roxas.

_Third Period:_ **History** - with Hayner, Olette, Namine, and Kairi.

_Forth Period:_ **Intro to Al Bhed **- with none of her friends

_Fifth Period:_ **Biology** - with Riku and their other friend, Pence.

_Sixth Period: _**Lunch** - with all her friends.

_Seventh Period:_** Study Hall** - with Namine, Kairi, Riku, Sora, and Roxas.

_Eighth Period:_ **Home Economics** (Monday), **Music **(Tuesdays), **Art** (Wednesdays), and **Gym** (Thursdays and Fridays) - with all her fiends.

The two classes that Kagome was most disappointed with was her Forth and Fifth period classes. She already knew she hated her Al Bhed - Whatever that is - class. For two reasons: 1. None of her friends are there. 2. She has to take it with that rude Seifer boy and his crew. That class is hell waiting to happen.

As for Biology, she has it alone. With Riku. Sure that boy Pence was there, but she didn't know him at all - doesn't even know he looks like for that matter - where as she did know Riku and it would be most obvious to sit near him. But she didn't want to even see Riku's face again after the incident that happened this morning. Maybe Kagome could ask Roxas or someone to tell her what Pence looked like, so then she could sit near him and not Ri-

"- Helllooo. Earth to New Girl."

Kagome jumped slightly as her eyes snapped open to find Hayner snapping his fingers away in front of her face. She glared at his still snapping fingers and pushed it away from her face annoyed. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, we're set." Roxas stepped forward. "I think the real question is: Are _you_ ready?"

'_No,'_ She thought. She was having a nervous breakdown: Her body and legs shook uncontrollably, her palms were sweaty, and her moth felt as dray as a desert. "Yes." Kagome said softly.

Roxas knew she was lying. "Right," He drawled with a grin. "Whatever you say."

Hayner crossed his arms and smirked. "Ready or not, we got to Home Room now."

Kagome let the two go in the door before her. She followed them slowly with her head bowed, ebony bangs hiding her eyes. Once she walked in the classroom, everyone's chatter was hushed to a more quiet level. She felt eyes staring at her. Her face flush with embarrassment when she realized that she was the center of attention once more.

Kagome peered up through her bangs to find the teacher. She had to let him know that she was here so she could finally sit down. She found the teacher at where she hoped he would be, at his desk. When she saw him a scowl was on her lips.

The _'teacher'_ seemed more like some lazy ass guy to Kagome. His feet were propped up on his desk, chair tilted so he could lean back, hands laced behind his head, and, the freaking cherry on top, he had a newspaper draped over his face - covering it. He was asleep, that much was obvious to anyone who saw him. And everyone in hear acted like it was no big deal, like the guy did this everyday.

They three walked up in front of the desk. Shaking his head, Hayner sighed. "Lazy ass punk." He turned to Roxas. "Think you can take it from here?"

He nodded.

"Cool." Hayner glanced at the teacher. "I'm in the mood for a good laugh." He chuckled as he jerked his chin toward the guy at desk. He turned, facing the other students, walked to his desk and sat down.

"Watch this." Roxas murmured to Kagome.

She blinked and cocked her head to the side in confusion. She payed close attention to what he was doing.

Roxas got as close as he could to the teacher's desk. He smirked, reeling his leg back far, and kicked the desk as hard as he could without hurting himself. A loud bang echoed around the room, it made Kagome jump slightly.

The teacher jerked up-right in his unbalanced chair - the paper sliding from his face to his lap. What a big mistake that was. "DUDE, WHAT THE FUC -!" The guy's scream was cut short when his chair lost its balance and fell backward to the floor with him in it.

The class burst out in hysteria, Hayner and Roxas included.

Kagome stared in horror at the now empty desk. (_'This school is freaking nuts!' _) She had seen this same action used before on Sora earlier this morning. Who knew she was going to see it again ... on her teacher no less.

Kagome turned stiffly to the almost calm Roxas. "You're going to get in trouble, you know that, right?"

Roxas shook his head. "Not really."

"You're dead!"

The Key of Destiny snorted. "See? Not that bad." He said to Kagome.

Two arms clawed their way back on the desk. The teacher pulled his upper torso up with his elbows and eventually got to his feet. Kagome scrutinized him. The guy was tall and, oddly enough, he had an hourglass figure. His spiky hair was as red as a flame. His eyes were the most amazing electric emerald she had ever seen. Under each of those eyes, on his cheeks, he had two small upside-down triangular tattoos.

(A/N: 1)

And he was pissed. His jaw was set and he turned red in the face slightly. He gave the most deadliest glare to Roxas, he didn't even notice Kagome standing beside the blonde. To her it looked like he was about ready to breath fire.

The guy was out for blood.

The red head pointed his a finger at Roxas. "I'm going to fry you up and serve you're crisp corpse to Xemnas and Saix in the form of ground beef!" He hissed, dripping with acid.

Kagome stared at him horrified.

Roxas eyebrows peeked. "Axel, is that anyway to speak in front of a new student?" He pulled Kagome's wrist and brought her in front of him, showing his best friend that the girl was indeed there.

Kagome tensed beneath his fingertips. "You are _not_ putting me in the middle of this. She hissed quietly to him. She yanked her shoulders away from his grasp.

Roxas tuned her out. "Axel this is Kagome, the New Girl we were talking about last night."

Kagome's eyes widened, almost choking on her own spit. They talked about her last night? She didn't know if she should be flattered or creep the hell out.

"And Kagome, this is Axel. Our Home room adviser, English teacher, and my best friend." Roxas said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Never refer to him as Mr. Axel -just call him Axel."

Her mind was reeling now with so many thoughts that it made her dizzy. This guy that is their teacher, who is clearly a little older than them, was Roxas' best friend. That's it, Kagome has seen it all.

By this point Axel calmed down - he'll get his revenge soon enough - and held his hand out to Kagome. His famous wicked grin was plastered on his lips. "I've heard so much about you already."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. She looked at Axel's grinning face, at his waiting hand, then back at him. "Are you a pedophile?" She monotone innocently.

Roxas burst out laughing, clenching his aching ribs.

"She's got you pinned, Axel!" Hayner whooped from his desk.

Axel's face fell. "Cute." He sneered. He dropped his hand to his side. Now he really couldn't wait till that Sunday.

"Hey guys." A female voice greeted by the door.

Roxas, Axel and Kagome turned their attention to the classroom entrance. There was Kairi with Sora. She had her arm around his shoulder in a caring way as he limped in the room with an ice-pack over his left eye. He took it off for a second to move a strand of his hair that was bothering him. It was then Kagome Saw his nasty Black-eye.

When she saw the her first friend from this town banged up condition, she immediately stepped toward the couple. She wanted to help him in some way, but couldn't figure out how to do so. Instead she settled for asking: "Kairi, what are you doing here? What's happened to Sora?"

Kairi was shocked to see Kagome there. "Kagome? Uh, I came to see him off to class safely. He um - "

"I-I ran into a door knob." Sora piped in quickly, covering for Kairi.

"A door knob?" Roxas, Kairi, and Kagome questioned in unison. Kairi had the strong urge to hang her head in embarrassment. Roxas rubbed his face with the heels of his palms. Was he serious? Sora couldn't have come up with a better excuse than that?!

Kagome didn't believe the bullshit that spewed out of his mouth for a second. She'll let it pass for now. She looked at him skeptically.

As for Axel, he was laughing his ass off. _Hard._ To the point tears were at his eyes. "Damn!" He breathed. "Look at that shiner! Sora, How many times do I gotta tell ya? You gotta leave Riku soon or these so called 'accidents' are just going to keep happening over and over." He shook his head in mock sympathy. "Next thing you know, you supposedly 'fell' down the stairs." He went hysterical at his own joke.

(A/N: 2)

So did Roxas and Hayner.

Kagome even had to giggle quietly to herself.

Sora grinned sheepishly, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. "Shut up, Axel."

Kairi removed her arm from her boyfriend's shoulder unwillingly. "The bell's about to ring. I got to go to my own Home Room now. I'll see you later, Sora." She leaned forward and gave a quick kiss on his forehead - Making him blush madly in return. She turned to the others. "See you guys." She waved to her friends as she made her exit.

"You can sit by us, Kagome." Sora said. He limped on ahead to his desk.

Kagome followed slowly behind, felling the eyes back on her and small gasps. What was wrong? Was she not suppose to sit by her friends? Was she not even suppose to friends with them at all? She ignored the other students and sat at the desk behind Hayner, who was next to Roxas, and next to Sora.

The bell rung.

Some students got up and headed on to their first period class. Some stayed in there seats. Kagome, Hayner, Roxas, and Sora were the few that stayed in the room. They had English this period with Axel and this was his class room.

Kagome couldn't help but take a glance at the clock above the chalkboard. She had a strong feeling that the day was going to be a long one ... and that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

_OMG LOL WTF!_

_What's going to happen?_

_Tis a surprise for you all to find out!_

_Eventually!_

_I plan on updating __The Thin White Line next!_

_Thank you all for you'r amazing reviews! I love each and everyone of them!_

_Revew Goal:_ **115-120 reviews!**

* * *

**A/N 1: Imagine what clothes you want him to wear.**

**A/N 2: If you don't get Axel's joke: He's trying to make it seem like Sora is in an abusive relationship with Riku.**

* * *

_Reviews = Love and Faster updates!_


	13. High School Never Ends: Part II

**Old Title: New Life, New Home, New Friends, and a New Love**

**New Title: Breaking Light**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha **OR **Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Miyu.

**A/N:**Gah!! Part two!!! I freaking hate it! It like a filler yet it's not. I don't know ... I felt it got too long and had to cut the High School Never Ends Into 3 parts. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. At least part three is almost done. I hope this will do for now. Thanks for your patience!

**!!!! READ the LAST A/N AT THE END! IT HAS A HINT FOR YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER !!!! **

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Couples:**

Sora and Kairi

Hayner and Olette

Roxas and Namine

Kagome and Riku

* * *

**Charter Ages:**

**Kagome: 16**

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Miyu: 8 and 18**

**Sango: 18 **

**Miroku: 19 **

**Shippo: 9 **

**Riku: 17**

**Sora: 16**

**Kairi: 16**

**Roxas: 16**

**Namine: 16**

**Olette: 16**

**Hayner: 16**

**Axel: 19**

**More To Come  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **

_**High School Never Ends**_

_Part II_

_**English, Period 1:**_

The chalk made an unbearable screeching noise as Axel wrote on the board. In his wake was a disappointing five-digit number. He spun on his heel to face his underlings. The all knowing wicked grin played his lips. "_This_ is my sucky ass salary. S-A-L-A-R-Y. Got it memorized?" With a wink, Axel tapped at his temple. "And as you all can see, it won't be changing for a very, _very _long time because a certain _Principle_ is freaking greedy as all hell and deserves to die again!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

His student's chuckled, highly amused. The Pyro's antics never cease to amaze them.

Kagome just gaped. The look on her face screamed disbelief.

Axel fiercely turned back to the board. He wrote a larger number beneath the original, the chalk wailing in the whole process.

Kagome winced, but took advantage of Axel's turned back. She looked around at her friends, hoped that one of them could clarify what was going on. Hayner was carving something on to his desk. Roxas was staring off into space as usual. Kairi was writing something in her notebook. And Sora was amusing himself with the melted ice-pack.

Well, Sora _is_ the closest. And it didn't seem like he was doing anything _that_ important.

Kagome stealthily inched her hand to Sora's shoulder, her eyes glancing up at Axel every few seconds. She couldn't afford to get in trouble. Not now. Not on the first day of school. She lightly tapped the brunette's shoulder.

Startled by they sudden contact, Sora jerked up in his seat and immediately dropped the ice-pack on to his desk. He turned to Kagome and raised an eyebrow as if to say: _'What?'_.

She leaned in closer to Sora. "I thought this was English. Why's he teaching ... whatever this is suppose to be?" Kagome whispered.

A pleasant smile curled Sora's lips. "Axel's lessons are a bit eccentric, believe me," He chuckled silently to himself, "But on Fridays, he gives us a break from school work and talks about whatever he feels like ... mostly it's been about how the school doesn't pay him enough these days."

Kagome stared at him like he just sprouted a second head. "You've got to be kidding me," She groaned. She alighted her forehead to the desk.

Sora took this as his cue to shrug his shoulders and to once again amuse himself with the watery pack.

The desk radiated a cool air. A shiver crawled up Kagome's spine, it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She liked the cold. It gave her the pleasure of knowing that she was still alive, in a sense, in such a cruel world. Kagome dulled her senses, tuned out Axel's annoying lecture, and let her mind drift to this new intriguing comrade.

There was not one doubt in her mind ...

... that Axel is a freaking lunatic.

He was different, granted, but whenever he was around her, Kagome didn't know whether to cower in fear ... or call the police .... she still thinks Axel's a pedophile in the making. He just gives off those vibes.

And more ...

There's an air about him that screams _deceptive_. His demeanor an adamant facade that Kagome could easily see through. She was able to tell what Axel's true personality was the moment she looked at him: Manipulative. Dangerous. Psychotic. Reckless. Liar. Back-stabber. Deceiving. The list of negatives goes on and on.

What really peeked Kagome's interest though, was that Axel had the same exact aura as both Roxas _and _Namine. Darkness and Light combined as one. Truly a rare sight to see. And Kagome has seen it three times in a matter of two days. It puzzled her to no end.

In the end, Kagome knew she couldn't trust Axel. _At all_. She could barely even trust her other friends, let alone him! She had to keep these walls up around her iced heart. For fear that she will be hurt gravely once again. If the walls were to crumble and pain was ensured, she was positive this time, it will kill her in the end ... -

- Clap. "And that's how you make a Molotov Cocktail, kiddies."

Kagome's eyes snapped open.

She was appalled. Axel did not ... he wouldn't have ... he couldn't have ... but he has ... Axel just taught the whole class how to make their own arsenic weapons. Kagome silently banged her head off the desk.

Why Axel was still a teacher was beyond her.

* * *

The bell for second period rang.

Students quickly hopped out of their desks and gather the necessary belongings for their next class. Hayner was one of the first people to haul ass out of the room, where as Kagome made a slow process gathering her books.

She was surprised to see that Sora, Roxas, and Kairi were kind enough to wait for her by the door. It was nice of them to think about her. Kagome thought they would have left by now, leave her there to find her next class alone.

"So what's your next class?" Sora flashed Kagome his infamous smile.

She skidded to a halt before the three friends and sighed. "My worst nightmare," She murmured, "Trig." Kagome scrunched her eyebrows, realization dawned on her. "Hey, you know, you guys didn't have to wait for me. Aren't you going to be late?"

Roxas shrugged. "I have next period with you. I don't see why we shouldn't go together."

"Yeah," Kairi nodded with a warm smile, "And besides, Sora and I have Bio, it's on the way there."

Sora laced his hand with his girlfriend's. Her cheeks flushed with pretty color. The Key Bearer waved behind him. "See you, Axel." Sora called over his shoulder as he and Kairi walked out the door.

Roxas cocked his head toward the door. "We should head out too." He mumbled. "See you later Axel." He waved, making his leave.

Kagome nodded to herself and made to follow Roxas.

"New Girl." She could hear the smile in his voice, it made her sick to her stomach.

Kagome stilled. She was halfway through the door, halfway to her salvation. The feeling of dread washed over her. The last thing she wanted was to have a one-on-one talk with Axel, at least not right now. She resisted the urge to groan.

Kagome spun around to acknowledge him. But the instant her chocolate eyes met his blazing emerald one's, she had to tear them away. She settled for looking past his shoulder. It was that feeling again. The feeling Kagome got whenever she was near Axel. The instinct to cower in fear before him. Kagome's hands trembled slightly, she fisted them, tried to make them stop.

She gulped. Kagome despised this guy for bring so much fear out of her. "Yes?" Her voice sounded weak and nimble to her ears. She despised it. She only hoped Axel didn't hear it.

_He did._

Said Pyro grinned and moved some papers around on his desk, like he had something better to do than talk to her of all people when really he's just making an act. "Welcome to Twilight High. I'm sure we are going to be _great_ friends." Axel chuckled darkly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed to slits. There was a double meaning to that. She just knows it. What could possibly be Axel's hidden objective?

"Kagome, we're going to be late!" Roxas called.

She blinked Once, twice, three times. She finally remembered where she was. "Goodbye," Her voice stained. She was proud of herself for not snarling at Axel. She defiantly didn't want detention on the first day of school because she was being disrespectful to her teacher. Kagome spun on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Axel's grin was manic. "Ta Ta." He wiggled his fingers. He collapsed into his seat. Reclined back, laced his fingers behind his head, feet propped up on his desk.

The New Girl is highly amusing. Axel's really going to enjoy himself in two weeks.

* * *

It was nauseating.

As the four of them walked, the sea of students before them parted. It went unnoticed by Sora, Kairi, and Roxas - like this happened everyday. But not Kagome. She trailed behind the three; her head bowed, eyes hidden by her bangs, body tense.

Everyone stared at her as if she were a science experiment that just up and walked out of Bio. If people were going to gawk at her, they could at least try not to make it so painfully obvious. Guys stopped in the middle of the hall doing double takes. And a good majority of the girls sneered at her like she was nothing but a piece of trash.

Great. Kagome rolled her eyes. She was already hated by the female population ... and it wasn't even third period yet.

That had to be some sort of record.

* * *

_**Trigonometry, Period 2:**_

So far, a good majority of the teachers that Kagome met should either not be a teacher ... or in jail - the latter mainly for Axel.

When Kagome walked into Trig, the teacher was splayed across his desk snoring. Roxas kicked the desk nonchalantly as he walked by to get to his seat by Namine, and the teacher jolted up immediately.

It didn't really surprise Kagome to find the guy sleeping in class - it seems to happen a lot in this school. _No._What really shocked her was that the teacher - Luxord - was drunk off his high horse!

Trig was not how Kagome expected it to be like. It wasn't exactly math, to her relief. But it was more like inaudible babbling and ranting.

Not to mention the cards that continuously throw around the class room.

* * *

_**History, Period 3:**_

Lexaeus is one scary teacher.

But he's probably the closest thing Kagome will get to a normal teacher in this dysfunctional school. That was for sure.

The moment Kagome walked into that class, there was complete silence. It was completely different from her other classes. Usually everyone is gabbing away until the teacher calls for their attention.

But not in Lexaeus' History class.

The guy gets pissed off even if you make one peep. He could really rip some heads off.

...

....

.....

Kagome cringed.

...

....

.....

Poor Hayner ...

... Kagome took note to never get on Lexaeus' bad side.

* * *

_**Into to Al Bhed, Period 4:**_

Kagome walked into the room to find another no show teacher. She sauntered to an empty desk in the back of the room. She hooked her bag to the back of her chair, collapsed in her desk in a dead heap.

She hated this! None of her friends were here! And it oddly made Kagome feel open, venerable.

Not to mention ...

Kagome felt the piercing eyes on her the instant she walked in and it wasn't just anyone's.

Kagome peeked through the gap between her crossed arms to find Seifer and his goons sitting mot that far away. The leader of Disciplinary Committee stared her down, a cruel smirked was on his ugly mug. Kagome huffed in disgust and turned her gaze elsewhere ... preferably to the wall. She just wanted to get this class over with and get the hell out of here already -

- Someone kicked her chair. It held enough force behind it to make Kagome jolt up in her seat.. She whipped her head around and glared at the jerk who so clearly loved to torture her.

Seifer.

Of course.

Kagome looked away from him, eyes closed, nose in the air. "What do_ you_ want?" She huffed.

Seifer leisurely rested his hand on her desk, putting all his weight on it. He gave her a none-to-friendly cheeky grin.

Kagome glared at the hand in disgust. She would have slapped it off, but was afraid to know where it had been.

"Looks like you didn't take my warning seriously about leaving," Seifer chuckled, "_And_ your friends with the Lamers." He shrugged his shoulders. "Figures someone like you would be one of them." He snorted.

Kagome stared at him in bewilderment. _Lamers_? _Her_ friends? Her friends were like freaking Saints! What about _him_ and his _pals_? If anything they were the _Lamers_. This guy is one rude jackass.

Kagome eyes swiveled to Seifer's direction. "What's it to you, Jerk? At least Sora gave me a warmer welcome than _some _people." She gave him a dark sidewards glare, a fake smile twisted her lips. "I'm glad to be part of their crew," She cooed in a calm manner.

Seifer's menacingly leaned in closer to Kagome. She gritted her teeth and copied his action, their noses were almost touching. Kagome didn't care though, this guy couldn't lay a finger on her. Unless he wanted to get in trouble.

Seifer snarled: "Why you, Bitch!" A heavy looking text book collided into the side of his head his head. He lost his balance, collapsing on the floor.

Kagome couldn't help it. Her enemy just got a surprised attack. The look on his face was priceless! She burst out laughing, her shoulders shook, one hand over her stomach another over her lips. She really couldn't remember the last time she laughed this hard.

Seifer scrabble to his feet. "Who did that!?" He growled. His wide eyes darted all over the room, looking for the culprit that had the guts to humiliate him of all people.

"You should learn how to treat a lady, Seifer!"

Both Seifer and Kagome's head snapped to the entrance of the room. There standing in all their glory were these three girls that looked a little younger than the two. The one in the middle had short brown hair. She had beautiful bi-colored blue-green eyes. To her right, was a girl with blonde hair. Her jade eyes shimmered with mischief. And to the brunette's left was a girl with short black-gray hair. Her eyes were a emotionless crimson.

"Oh," Seifer sneered. "It's just you midgets."

The blond girl took a deliberate step forward. She thrust her pointer at him. "You know as well as everyone else here that this is not our true for-!"

- The brunette clapped a hand over the energetic blond's mouth. "Shush!" Both she and the crimson eyed girl hissed. The blond looked back and forth between the two, her mouth still running, being muffled by the hand. The brunette and Crimson eyed girl looked pointedly at Kagome.

Kagome's delicate eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't even fathom what that look meant.

"Alright, alright," A guy clapped as he walked in the door. His hair was black with gray streaks, tied into a low pony-tail, also his left eye had an eye patch over it. "Dudes chill and get in your seats." The teacher walked briskly to the chalkboard. He wrote words on the board that, but Kagome didn't understand any of it.

The blond girl broke out of the brunette's grasped. She made a beeline toward Seifer, halted before him, tilted her chin, and pursed her lips. Her eyes glimmered with a hidden ambition.

This was going to be easy _and_ fun.

Seifer stared down at her with a disgusted look. "What do _you_ want?"

The girl stood firm. She wasn't the least bit intimidated by the brute. Instead, she smiled a sweet innocent smile. Then she stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the gut. Seifer doubled over, clenching his stomach.

The crimsoned eyed girl quickly came up behind Seifer - so quick Kagome didn't even see her move. She his back, pushed him toward his friends.

With a giggle, the blond waved. "Bye, bye."

The brunette shook her head and sighed at her two companions.

Seifer stumbled and collided into his friends desk - He couldn't even comprehend what just happened. His head snapped up, his piercing gaze on Kagome and the three girls. But the three girls didn't pay the least bit attention to him. They were to busy chatting away in whispers.

Seifer's eyes clashed with Kagome's. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. It was childish, yes, but she couldn't resist the urge to taunt him. It made her feel victorious, superior even.

Seifer's lips curled, his teeth bared. 'This is _not_ over,' he mouthed.

Cradling her chin in her hand. Kagome rolled her eyes, showing Seifer how much she really cared. "_Whatever_," she murmured under her breath. She didn't take the threat seriously. If Seifer thought that he scared her in the least, then the jerk had another thing coming.

"Hello."

Kagome glanced up from beneath her eyelashes. It was the girl with the different colored eyes. She was leaning down, hands were laced behind her back, a warm smile on her lips. Kagome sat up straight and mirrored the smile. "Hi."

"You're a friend of Sora's, right?"

Kagome nodded. "My name's Kagome Higurashi. And you are ..." She tilted her head to the side.

The girl rocked on her heels of her feet. "An acquaintance of Sora as well," She offered her hand to Kagome in a friendly manner. "My name is Yuna."

Kagome slowly lifted her hand and slipped it in to Yuna's awaiting one and shook it with a firm grip. To her surprise, Yuna's was just a firm. "It's nice to meet you." Kagome dropped her hand, clasping it with the other on the desk.

"Likewise."

"Hey, don't forget about us!" The blond exclaimed. She bounced over and pushed her way in front of Yuna. "Hi," She chirped, leaning closer to Kagome - who in return, leaned back in her seat. This girl was a hyper one. "I'm Yunie's cousin, Rikku!"

"Riku?" Kagome asked innocently. What were the chances that two people in this school had the same unusual name.

"Aw," Rikku heaved a heavy sigh. "You _too_!" She collapsed into the empty desk in front of Kagome.

Yuna giggled at her cousin's distress and slipped int to the seat behind Kagome.

"Tow K's," Murmured the crimson eyed girl. Her voice was dull, emotionless. She looked like she was just about to run off than be anywhere but there. Instead, she settled for sitting in the seat behind Yuna.

Yuna pointer over her shoulder. "This is our friend Pain. And together the three of us are the Gullwings."

"The Gullwings, huh?" Kagome said softly. "Well Yuna, Rikku, Pain, I would like to thank you for helping me with my pest problem." She gave Seifer a hard look with her cold eyes.

The boy just shook his head, slow and deliberate. A smirk was on the nasty mouth of his. Like he knew something that Kagome didn't. And not knowing what this guy had going on in that peanut size brain of his irked her.

"Ah, forget about him." Rikku waved her hand in nonchalant manner. "And it's nothing. Besides," she grinned, "You're part of the crew now."

Kagome made a face. She was about to question Rikku, but the teacher had decided to take that moment to start class, Kagome opted for staying silent for now. She looked around, her eyes landing on each of the three girls, studying them. As she looked at them, a sense of calm watched over. Kagome couldn't help but feel safe around Yuna, Rikku, Pain.

Maybe ... maybe Al Bhed class won't be as awful as she first interpret it to be after all.

* * *

_**Biology, Period 5:**_

Kagome stared up at the door as if it was the gateway to hell. It might as well have been. Other than the Al Bhed class she dreaded this one the most. All because of one reason. All because of one person.

_Riku._

He saw the bruises on Kagome's arms. Kagome remembered vividly the look on Riku's face - a mix between anger and confusion - it made her sick to her stomach even at this very moment.

This is why she didn't want to got to Bio. Because Kagome knew Riku will grill her to no end with questions: Where did the bruises come from? How long have you had them?

Kagome didn't want to deal with that right now. She didn't feel at liberty to tell Riku anything. Especially since she was the one who inflicted those horrid bruises upon herself in the first place.

Kagome stomach churned uneasily again. With a groan she place both hands over her stomach, trying her best to sooth it in the least. The gesture didn't help _that _much. If anything, Kagome though it made everything worse.

She felt ill. Maybe she cold take an absence from this class and head on over to see Dr. Lucrecia. If Kagome was lucky enough, Dr. Lucrecia could possibly give her the rest of the day off.

Kagome shook her head at the ridiculous thought, brushing it off. Nonsense! She knew she was putting this all in her head just so she doesn't have to see Riku's face. Well enough was enough. Kagome wasn't going to let one boy ruin the rest of her day at school. She was stronger than this.

_She can do this._

With that thought in her head, Kagome grasped door knob and pulled it open. A cool breeze hit her body as she walked into the classroom with her shoulders back, back straight, and chin up.

_She can do this._

_

* * *

_

_Hmmm, Not my best, right? I thought it wasn't all that great either because of the lack of interesting events. Sorry._

_It just too long to keep going._

_So to make it up, two big events will happen in the next chapter._

_Something is going to happen to two people._

_A hint: One gets hurt. Another is on the floor of ths School's hallway!_

_Not really a good one, huh? Oh well!_

_So tell me guys, who do you think those two are?_

_Tell in a review please!!!_

_My friend recently joined FanFiction! I'm so happy! So if you guys want to read any good Kingdom Hearts FanFics got to .-Xalcry-. profile!! (In My fav authors)!!!_

_Anyway, Thank you all for you'r amazing reviews! As always. You guys make me soooo happy! I love each and everyone of them!_

_Revew Goal: **135-145 reviews!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Reviews = Love and Faster updates!_


End file.
